EN LA CAMA DEL JEQUE
by SEREDAR
Summary: ¿Qué haría el jeque cuando descubriera que su futura esposa era virgen? El reino de Kazban era el hogar del príncipe Darién Chiba. El jeque controlaba todo lo que sucedía en el lugar y, en cuanto entrara en su palacio, Serena Tsukino también tendría que..
1. Chapter 1

**EN LA CAMA DEL JEQUE**

**Autora: **Sarah Morgan

**Editorial: **Harlequin Ibérica

**Adaptada a los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas: **Darién y Serena Tsukino

_**Argumento:**_

El reino de Kazban era el hogar del príncipe Darién Chiba. El jeque controlaba todo lo que sucedía en el lugar y, en cuanto entrara en su palacio, Serena Tsukino también tendría que hacer lo que él ordenase. Darién creía que Serena tendría que pagar la ofensa convirtiéndose en su esposa...

**¿Que haría el jeque cuando descubriera que su futura esposa era virgen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

SUS ÓRDENES han sido llevadas a cabo, Su Alteza. La deuda con su gente ha sido pagada al completo. Mirando por la ventana de su despacho, Darién apartó la mirada de su caballo árabe favorito, que es taba causando estragos abajo en el jardín.

Una ira fría podía verse en sus ojos negros mientras observaba al hombre que había sido su asistente de confianza durante casi dos décadas.

-Al completo no. La deuda que se me debe a mí aún permanece. ¿Se le ha entregado todo al inglés?

-Como usted dijo, Su Alteza -dijo el hombre aga chando la cabeza.

Darién detectó algo en el tono del otro hombre e inme diatamente su mirada se agudizó.

-¿Asistirá a la reunión, Artemis?

Artemis palideció ligeramente y dijo:

-He sido informado de que va a enviar a su her mana en su lugar.

Así que el inglés había evitado sus responsabilida des una vez más, pensaba Darién mientras flexionaba sus hombros anchos en un intento por liberar tensiones. A veces deseaba que Kazban no fuese un estado tan pro gresista. En momentos como ése deseaba poder volver a sus raíces tribales y primitivas y ejecutar el castigo que Samuel Tsukino tanto merecía.

-Dada la naturaleza de esta reunión, es una sor prendente decisión por su parte -dijo Artemis-. Uno se pregunta qué tipo de hombre manda a una mujer a lu char sus batallas.

-Un cobarde -dijo Darién apretando la mandíbula. Negándose a viajar a Kazban, el inglés había evitado muy inteligentemente ser considerado responsable de sus acciones-. Pero ya sabíamos que Samuel Tsukino es un cobarde. Así que no debería ser una sorpresa el que esté dispuesto a sacrificar a alguien de su propia san gre para salvar el pellejo. La está enviando a la guarida del león. Espero que lleve armadura.

Su asesor se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza y añadió:

-Seguramente espera que sea usted indulgente con ella.

Darién se carcajeó. Si Samuel Tsukino hubiera sabido algo sobre su pasado, entonces no habría cometido tan tremendo error de juicio. Sus sentimientos hacia el sexo femenino eran cualquier cosa menos gentiles. La vida le había enseñado del peor modo posible que las mujeres eran todas manipuladoras y buscaban su pro pio beneficio y, desde que había aprendido esa lección, las trataba con el desprecio cínico que merecían.

-Ese hombre no es más que un ladrón, aunque uno listo, lo admito. Ha robado los ahorros de unos ciuda danos trabajadores e inocentes. En su país puede que ése se considere como un comportamiento aceptable, pero en Kazban por suerte no somos tan tontos. En este caso no me siento nada inclinado hacia la indul gencia -dijo Darién

-Es cierto que sus acciones habrían causado gran des penurias a muchos de no haber sido por su gene rosa intervención, Su Alteza. En mi opinión su gente debería saber que es usted el que ha...

-Eso no es importante -dijo Darién con el ceño frun cido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su despa cho-. Lo importante es enviar un mensaje claro a cual quiera que se sienta tentado de seguir el mismo camino que Tsukino. Obviamente él ha anticipado las represalias y ésa es la razón por la que ha elegido no asistir a la reunión en persona. No sólo es deshonesto, sino que no se responsabiliza de sus propias acciones. Pre tendo hacer un ejemplo de él.

-Mandar a su hermana en su lugar es una jugada in teligente por su parte. No es ningún secreto que usted disfruta de la compañía femenina, Alteza -dijo Artemis.

-En mi cama, Artemis -dijo Darién suavemente-. Pero fuera de ella, las mujeres no ocupan lugar alguno en mi vida.

Él nunca volvería a confiar en una mujer.

-y sin embargo su padre cada vez insiste más en que debería casarse, Alteza.

Darién apretó los dientes.

-Estoy al corriente de los deseos de mi padre.

-Sin duda pensará usted que me excedo en mis res ponsabilidades -dijo Artemis-, pero siendo alguien que lo conoce a usted desde pequeño y lo aprecia, me en tristece verlo solo cuando debería tener una familia.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, te excedes en tus res ponsabilices -dijo Darién con tono frío, pero su mirada se ablandó al observar a Artemis. Su asesor era una de las pocas personas a quien confiaría su vida-. No malgas tes tus emociones, Artemis. Es mi elección estar solo, pero soy plenamente consciente de que mi estatus de soltero se está convirtiendo en una espina junto a mi padre.

E iba a tener que encargarse del asunto.

Pero no casándose con la mujer que su padre tenía en mente.

Cuando llegase el momento, y estaba muy conven cido de que llegaría pronto, elegiría él a su propia no via y su elección sería llevada a cabo sin sentimentalis mos.

-Volviendo al tema de la señorita Tsukino...

-Estoy seguro de que el inglés cree que usted jamás le haría daño a una mujer -dijo Artemis.

Darién sonrió levemente, pero no había rastro de sor presa en sus hermosos rasgos y cuando habló, su voz sonó peligrosamente suave.

-Existe más de un tipo de dolor, Artemis -dijo Darién. Estaba, el dolor del amor. Y también la agonía de la traición-. Ambos sabemos que cualquier mujer rela cionada con Samuel Tsukino difícilmente puede estar cubierta de virtudes. Si elige mandar a una mujer a la batalla con la esperanza de que yo no tenga estómago para pelear, entonces me temo que se sentirá decepcionado.

Giró la cabeza y su mirada descansó sobre la es pada ceremonial que yacía sobre su escritorio. Estiró la mano y la agarró con fuerza, rodeando con sus lar gos dedos la empuñadura, sintiendo el peso del arma como algo reconfortante y a la vez familiar en la palma de su mano.

Deslizó la mirada a lo largo de la cuchilla y un vio lento torrente de emociones amenazó con desestabili zar su habitual y rígido autocontrol.

Traición.

Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca se movió y la hoja de la espada cortó el aire con una precisión le tal. Artemis dio un paso rápido hacia atrás.

Como todo el mundo en el estado de Kazban, él co nocía la destreza del príncipe con esa arma en particu lar. Era un experto espadachín.

Sería mejor que la mujer fuese fuerte, pensaba Artemis, sintiendo una inexplicable compasión hacia ella mientras observaba al príncipe colocar la espada de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Si Samuel Tsukino había de seado contrariar a alguien, había hecho una elección muy mala con el jeque príncipe de la corona Darién Chiba.

Una elección muy mala.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-SU ALTEZA la recibirá ahora, señorita Tsukino. Permanecerá de pie en todo momento y hablará sólo cuando se le hable -con cara rígida y sin sonreír, el hombre con la toga inclinó la cabeza ligera mente-. Debo advertirle que Su Alteza es un hombre muy ocupado. Tiene muchos asuntos y lleva sobre sus hombros grandes responsabilidades. Por su propio bien le aconsejo que no malgaste su tiempo.

Serena tragó saliva y en ese momento se cuestionó el impulso que había hecho que ella ocupara el lugar de su hermano.

Sólo había pretendido ayudar.

Hacer algo por él, por un cambio, en vez de perma necer siempre ejerciendo el papel de hermana pequeña. Samuel había hecho mucho por ella.

Además había imaginado que unos pocos días en Kazban serían algo excitante. Una aventura en su vida, de otro modo, aburrida y sobreprotegida existencia. Pero comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades para llevar a cabo aquella tarea.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si su presencia no le em peoraría las cosas a su hermano.

Se viese por el lado en que se viese, al jeque prín cipe de la corona Darién Chiba no le iba a gustar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Su hermano le debía dinero. Por eso el príncipe ha bía ordenado aquella reunión. Y por la manera en que estaban las cosas en ese momento, Samuel no estaba en posición de pagar.

«Si voy, me meterán en la cárcel».

En ese momento Serena había pensado que su her mano exageraba. El estado de Kazban no podía ser tan brutal en cuanto a sus leyes. Ir en representación de su hermano para pedir más tiempo le había pare cido una acción perfectamente razonable estando en Inglaterra.

Pero una vez allí, no estaba tan segura y la expresión severa en la cara del asesor del príncipe no hacía mucho por su seguridad.

Obligándose a permanecer tranquila, se puso en pie tratando de olvidar lo poco que había oído sobre el próximo gobernante del estado de Kazban. ¿Qué im portaba si aquel hombre tenía una mente brillante, se lo pasaba en grande con montones de mujeres y se de cía que tenía un bloque de hielo donde debería estar su corazón? Nada de eso era relevante para ella. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que la mitad de las muje res del mundo estuvieran supuestamente enamoradas de él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar el mensaje de su hermano y marcharse.

¿Pero qué ocurriría si decía algo mal?

Era muy bonito soñar con aventuras, pero la verdad era que ella enseñaba a niños de cinco años a leer, a escribir y a jugar en el parque No tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con un hombre que negociaba contratos de dos billones de dólares antes del desayuno. Su hermano debía de estar loco para haberla dejado ir o desesperado.

No podía dejar de lado la idea de que Samuel esta ba metido en algún problema. Cuando había tratado de preguntarle sobre la deuda, él le había asegurado que sólo tenía un ligero problema de liquidez que pronto se solucionaría y que ella no tenía de qué preo cuparse.

¿Pero acaso él no la había protegido siempre?

Al recordar lo tenso que lo había notado la última vez que se habían visto, Serena deseó haberle pregun tado más cosas. .

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho mientras se guía a aquel hombre por lo que parecieron ser kilóme tros de pasillo de mármol, tratando de no sentirse inti midada por el brillo y el exotismo del palacio dorado de Kazban. En cualquier otra ocasión, su inquisitiva mente de profesora habría estado repleta de preguntas relacionadas con la historia de aquel antiguo edificio, pero ver guardias armados en casi todas las puertas ha bía acabado con su curiosidad natural.

Diciéndose a sí misma que los guardias estaban allí porque era el hogar de la familia real, Serena apartó los ojos de las pistolas y espadas. Sólo eran parte del uni forme. Y no tenía razón para sentirse incómoda.

Simplemente era la mensajera.

¿Entonces por qué una parte de ella quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo?

Salir corriendo por las polvorientas calles de Kaz ban, de nuevo a través del desierto misterioso y abra sador por el que había sido conducida desde el aero puerto, de nuevo a su hogar, al pequeño pueblecito inglés donde vivía. De vuelta a la soledad.

Rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Por primera vez en su vida su hermano la necesitaba y no iba a decepcionarlo. No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella desde la muerte de sus padres.

Serena luchó por seguir el paso del hombre que la había recibido en la entrada del palacio.

-¿Podría ir un poco más despacio, por favor? Sólo he traído un par de zapatos y no son apropiados para correr por pasillos de mármol -murmuró peguntándose hacía dónde se dirigían-. No quiero presentarme ante el príncipe con un tobillo roto.

De hecho acababa de decidir que no quería presen tarse ante el príncipe, de ninguna manera.

El hombre la miró con algo que parecía pena en sus ojos y Serena comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mareada.

Su instinto le decía que aquélla había sido una malí sima decisión.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le daba miedo Darién Chiba? ¿Sería tan despiadado como decía su reputa ción?

Recordándose con firmeza que había algo de bon dad en cada persona, comenzó una batalla contra el pá nico que amenazaba con inundarla.

El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta escoltada por más guardias y luego entró, haciéndole gestos para que lo siguiera.

De pronto el pánico ganó la batalla.

-¿Sabe?, no estoy plenamente segura de esto. Realmente es mi hermanó el que debería estar aquí. Si el príncipe está tan ocupado, quizá debería irme a casa -comenzó a decir ella, pero se detuvo cuando el hom bre la condujo a otra habitación inmensa.

Serena se detuvo en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar sus alrededores.

La habitación era preciosa y exótica. La luz entraba por las múltiples ventanas, iluminando un exquisito ta piz que colgaba al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Sere, observando más detallada mente el tapiz. Era la imagen de una carrera de caba llos y de pronto, ella se quedó quieta al comprobar lo salvajes que parecían los caballos y la vida que ema naba el tapiz. Luego observó los sofás que había en una esquina de la sala. Estaban tapizados con seda do rada y cubiertos con cojines de vivos colores.

En la otra esquina de la habitación había un enorme escritorio elaboradamente tallado y destinado a soste ner un ordenador último modelo.

Era curioso aquel contraste entre lo exótico y lo funcional. Fuera quien fuera el que ocupara esa sala, obviamente la utilizaba como despacho.

Serena se miró y de pronto deseó haber llevado puesta otra cosa. El vestido de lino azul que había ele gido era fresco y práctico, pero desde luego no era lo último en moda. Pero por otro lado, sus ingresos como profesora no le permitían tener un ropero mayor y, como trabajaba con niños pequeños, la mayoría de su ropa la elegía por ser práctica, no elegante.

-Perdone -dijo tratando de comunicarse una vez más con el hombre-. ¿Puede decirme cuándo voy a co nocer al Príncipe? Si está muy ocupado, quizá debería irme...

Quizá aún tenía tiempo para salir de ahí. Podía lla mar a Samuel y decirle que había cambiado de opinión.

En vez de contestar, el hombre se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, haciendo que Serena lo mirara asombrada.

-¿Desea marcharse, señorita Tsukino? -dijo una voz seca desde detrás de ella-. ¿Tan mala es nuestra hospitalidad que desea marcharse nada más llegar a nuestro país? ¿O hay algo más que incita ese deseo por salir corriendo? ¿La certeza de que sus pecados están a punto de atraparla, quizá?

-¿Pecados? -dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor, y se encontró mirando a los ojos de un desconocido.

Se le quedó la boca seca y el corazón comenzó a la tirle cada vez con más fuerza en el pecho.

Se sintió prisionera de aquella mirada, del brillo le tal de aquellos ojos azul oscuros. La conciencia sexual de su cuerpo despertó al instante y sintió que dejaba de respirar. Se sentía ligera y temblorosa. Su cuerpo reac cionó con tal excitación que se sentía incapaz de mo verse o de pensar. Sólo cuando él se acercó hacia ella, Serena fue capaz de reaccionar.

Debía de haber estado allí cuando ella había en trado, pero se había sentido tan impresionada por sus alrededores que ni siquiera se había fijado en él.

¿Cómo?, se preguntaba. ¿Cómo había podido no fi jarse en él? dominaba toda la habitación con su presen cia poderosa, y se movía por la sala con una autoridad que no se podía ignorar.

Iba vestido con un traje hecho a medida y su pre sencia podía parecer convencional a primera vista pero, a pesar de su sofisticación occidental, Serena nunca lo habría imaginado al frente de un negocio. Si hubiera tenido que elegir un escenario para él, habría sido de pirata en el océano.

O en el desierto.

Su aspecto y su presencia encajaban con el aspecto salvaje del paisaje por el que ella había pasado de camino a Kazban.

Todo en él era salvaje y descaradamente masculino, desde el brillo de su pelo negro hasta la perfecta sime tría de su atractiva cara. Su nariz era fuerte y aristocrá tica y sus hombros anchos y poderosos.

Serena se sentía cada vez más débil.

Mareada por la falta de aire y sorprendida por aque lla respuesta nada usual en ella, trató de respirar hondo mientras el hombre que la había llevado allí se ponía en pie y le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-Debería inclinarse en presencia del Príncipe -dijo él. .

-¿El Príncipe? Bueno, lo haré, claro, pero... -co menzó a decir ella mientras se daba cuenta de la situa ción y comenzaba a sentir un intenso calor en las meji llas-. Oh, Dios mío.

Tragó saliva y se inclinó rápidamente tratando de rectificar su error.

Debía haberlo adivinado, claro. Era más joven de lo que ella había imaginado, e iba vestido de forma occi dental, pero emanaba poder por cada poro de su cuerpo y todo en él recordaba a la realeza. Su porte, sus maneras y el brillo ligeramente cínico de sus ojos azules. .

-Lo... lo siento -dijo ella tratando de disculparse, y volvió a inclinar la cabeza-. Pero en parte la culpa también es de usted. No viste como un príncipe y no se ha presentado.

El hombre que la había acompañado emitió un leve sonido de alarma e incredulidad, pero la mirada del príncipe se mantuvo inalterada.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo vestirme, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó él, y Serena se estremeció al sen tir cómo su voz profunda y masculina se filtraba por sus huesos. Tenía la seguridad de alguien que había disfrutado de la adoración de las mujeres durante toda su vida.

-Bueno, como... como... un príncipe árabe –dijo ella-. Ya sabe, túnicas y esas cosas.

Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió vergüenza. Estaba quedando como una estúpida. A juzgar por su expresión, el Príncipe pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Cree que esto es algún tipo dé pantomima? -pre guntó él levantando una ceja-. ¿Y que todos debería mos ir disfrazados? -Sin esperar su respuesta, se giró hacia el hombre, que había estado escuchando la conversación, y le dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño.

El hombre se retiró con rapidez, no sin antes dirigirle a Serena alguna que otra mirada de compasión.

-Siento la confusión, Alteza -murmuró ella.

-Por mi parte no ha habido ninguna confusión, se ñorita Tsukino.

Él se acercó a la ventana y observó el jardín, siendo distraído momentáneamente por algo que ocurría abajo. Serena se quedó mirando. Era espectacular. Observó sus pestañas oscuras y pobladas, luego los rasgos duros de su cara y su man díbula y finalmente se detuvo a contemplar sus hom bros.

Se preguntó entonces por qué sólo la mitad de las mujeres del mundo estarían enamoradas de él. ¿Qué le ocurría a la otra mitad? ¿Estaban ciegas?

De pronto, siendo consciente de que se enfrentaba al peligro por primera vez en su aburrida e insulsa vida, dio un paso atrás y trató de apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos excitantes.

Horrorizada y confusa por sus propios sentimien tos, deseó fervientemente que aquel hombre no pu diera leer sus pensamientos.

-Se preguntará por qué estoy aquí.

El Príncipe se dio la vuelta de pronto y la miró con una frialdad que la hizo estremecerse.

-No le he dado permiso para hablar.

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron más ante tal comentario y sintió cómo el calor inundaba sus meji llas una vez más. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, diciéndose a sí misma que, fuese quien fuese, no tenía ningún derecho a ser maleducado.

-Acérquese -ordenó él, y ella obedeció sin rechis tar, casi hipnotizada por la fuerza de su presencia.

Midiendo uno setenta y cinco, estaba acostumbrada a mirar a casi todos los hombres a los ojos y odiaba el hecho de ser tan alta, pero estar frente a frente con aquel hombre, tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió delicada y femenina.

-Por su bien, señorita Tsukino, espero que esté aquí para saldar la deuda de su hermano -añadió él.

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le hizo desear a Serena estar en Inglaterra.

-No la voy a saldar hoy concretamente -comenzó a decir ella.

-Sin embargo ése era el propósito de esta reunión. Su hermano iba a devolver el dinero que debe.

Ella lo miró a los ojos buscando una pizca de suavi dad. No encontró nada, se humedeció los labios y trató de hablar.

-Bueno, no es tan simple como eso.

-Precisamente sí es así de simple.

¿Cómo podía la voz de un hombre sonar tan tran quila y sin embargo estar tan cargada de amenaza? No era de extrañar que tuviera reputación de asom broso hombre de negocios. Probablemente intimidaba a sus oponentes de manera que no se atrevían a decir que no.

-Probablemente se preguntará qué hago yo aquí en lugar de mi hermano -dijo ella vacilante.

-No soy tonto, señorita Tsukino-dijo él-. Para mí está muy clara la razón por la que está usted.

-Me ha enviado porque no podía venir él -mur muró Sere.

Darién Chiba levantó una ceja.

-Mi conocimiento del inglés es el suficiente como para distinguir entre «podía» y «quería». Me pregunto ante cuál de sus múltiples y variados encantos se supo nía que tenía que sucumbir mi ira por la ausencia de su hermano. ¿Cuál de sus habilidades garantizará que me olvide de la deuda?

Apartándose de la ventana, se acercó a ella y co menzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como si Serena fuera la pieza de exhibición de un museo. De pronto se detuvo y levantó una mano hacia su cara, inclinándola ligeramente para poder observada mejor.

-Su objetivo aquí es persuadirme para que cancele la deuda.

-No cancelar exactamente -dijo Serena sintiéndose incapaz de concentrarse, helada por aquella tensión que no podía identificar y por el roce de aquellos de dos fuertes sobre sus mejillas acaloradas.-. Más bien posponer.

-Antes de que se hunda usted en un agujero del que luego le resulte imposible salir, he de decirle que la mentira no es una cualidad que admire en una mujer.

-No estoy mintiendo a nadie -dijo Serena indig nada-. Y no le estoy pidiendo que cancele la deuda. Sólo que le dé a Samuel algo más de tiempo. Quiere dos meses más. Luego devolverá cada penique. Ha dado su palabra

-¿Es la misma palabra que dio la primera vez que vino a Kazban para persuadimos de que le dejáramos ocuparse de determinadas inversiones?

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar aquello. La verdad era que su hermano siempre se ha bía negado a hablar de negocios con ella y ella no es taba en condiciones de contestar a esas preguntas. Sólo estaba allí para ayudar a su hermano. Él no podía hacer el viaje y, como ella lo quería, estaba feliz de representarlo.

-No sé nada sobre eso -admitió vacilante-, pero sí sé que lo único que pide son dos meses más.

-¿Y por qué debería darle dos meses?

Serena lo observó confusa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que el príncipe pudiera rechazar la peti ción. Cierto, Samuel le debía dinero, pero Darién Chiba era inmensamente rico y una prórroga de dos meses en una pequeña deuda difícilmente le iba a suponer nin gún problema.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que es usted un buen tipo y...

-Entonces es usted muy mala a la hora de juzgar la personalidad, señorita Tsukino, porque no soy un buen tipo. No soy un buen tipo en absoluto.

El aire se cargó de tensión y entonces, con la mano que le quedaba libre, Darién Chiba le quitó el pasador que sujetaba su pelo con un movimiento rápido que Serena no pudo anticipar.

Sus rizos rubios y rebeldes, que habían sido doma dos para esa ocasión, cayeron sobre su cuello.

-¡Oh! -dijo ella sorprendida, y se agarró el pelo-. ¿Para qué hace eso?

Una sonrisa sardónica asomó a los labios del Prín cipe.

-Ya le he dicho que no aprecio la mentira. Presentarse aquí vestida como una virgen con un vestido abrochado hasta el cuello y con el pelo recogido no me va a engañar en lo más mínimo. Su hermano la ha en viado por sus encantos femeninos. Lo mínimo que po dría hacer es mostrarlos. Eso, al menos, sería honesto.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta. El pensaba que...Estaba sugiriendo...Horrorizada, Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Lo ha malinterpretado.

-No creo. De hecho he de admitir que su hermano no es el tonto que yo creía que era -dicho eso, apartó la mano y volvió a pasearse a su alrededor observándola descaradamente y haciéndola sentir avergon zada-. Es usted muy guapa.

¿Guapa? ¿Pensaba que era guapa?

-No sólo, guapa, sino muy guapa.

No habiéndose considerado nunca guapa debido a su excesiva altura, Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar al encontrarse en esa situación por primera vez en su vida.

Entonces vio algo en sus ojos y recordó que aquel hombre no tenía corazón. Se negaba a darle más tiempo a Samuel y parecía pensar que ella era algún tipo de premio de consolación.

-No entiendo cómo mi manera de vestir puede te ner algo que ver con esto -dijo ella.

-¿Ah, no? y aun así ha accedido a venir aquí, seño rita Tsukino.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que Serena podía sentir el calor entre ellos, sentir la tensión crecer hasta tal punto que le resultaba difícil respirar.

-He venido a entregar el mensaje de mi hermano.

-Considérelo entregado. Ahora podemos pasar a otra cosa.

-No sé lo que está usted suponiendo -dijo ella con frialdad-, pero...

-Señorita Tsukino-dijo él con sequedad, y dio un paso hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla con una fuerza magnética-, debo advertirle que no me gustan los jue gos. Ni en los negocios ni en la cama.

Serena se sonrojó preguntándose en qué categoría pensaría él que estaba ella.

-No estoy jugando, pero me lo está poniendo muy difícil y está siendo inflexible con respecto al dinero.

-No soy conocido por mi flexibilidad.

Serena se dio cuenta de que tampoco por su amabi lidad ni su ternura. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan distante y frío en su vida. Era totalmente intimi dante y estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor de su propio cuerpo saliendo a través de la tela del vestido.

-Mi hermano envía sus disculpas por no haber Po dido venir el -dijo Serena formalmente, apartándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Deseó entonces haber indagado en el verdadero motivo por el que no había po dido ir su hermano. Quizá ya sabía que el Príncipe es taría furioso-. Ha estado trabajando mucho y yo accedí venir en su lugar, para explicarlo.

Aquellos ojos zafiros se posaron sobre los suyos y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Puede que no tuviese corazón, pero tenía unos pómulos increíbles. De hecho era muy atractivo, pensó mientras se pregun taba cómo habría de concentrarse frente a semejante muestra de masculinidad.

De pronto lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el sexo, así que apartó los ojos de él, asombrada por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella nunca pensaba en el sexo. Pensaba en el amor, el matrimonio, los hijos, y por supuesto el sexo era parte de ello, pero nunca pensaba en el sexo como algo aislado.

Hasta ese momento.

Había algo en Darién Chiba que destilaba una fuerza sexual que la dejaba sin aliento. Miró a su alre dedor esperando ver mujeres ansiosas asomadas por cada puerta del palacio, y entonces comenzó a pensar en otra cosa más inquietante.

¿Seguirían teniendo harenes los príncipes árabes? Volvió a mirar al Príncipe una vez más y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

Si había una vacante en el harén de ese hombre, de finitivamente ella era la próxima candidata. O quizá no. No se le ocurría nada más terrorífico que estar en la cama con ese hombre. Ni nada más excitante.

-Confieso que estoy intrigado -dijo él-. Espero su explicación con ansiedad.

Serena dejó a un lado sus fantasías y concluyó en que habría una inmensa lista de espera para el harén. Y ella no estaba exactamente cualificada para el puesto. Lo que ella sabía sobre el sexo podía escribirse en una servilleta.

-No hay nada que justificar -dijo ella-. Las inver siones no van bien. Sólo me ha dicho eso. Pero ha anti cipado que los mercados mejorarán pronto. Mientras tanto, sólo pide que le dé más tiempo.

-Ya hemos acordado que no soy un buen tipo, seño rita Tsukino. No voy a darle más tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño, negándose a creer que alguien pudiera ser tan desconsiderado.

-Pero esto no es culpa de Samuel -dijo ella.

-¿Es que ya no es responsable de sus propios nego cios?

-Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero...

-¿No fue responsable al invertir el dinero?

-Sí, lo fue, pero...

-¿Entonces por qué no es culpa suya?

El la miraba con dureza y Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza, odiando cada minuto de aquella conversa ción. Le estaba tendiendo una trampa y ella se estaba metiendo de cabeza. Odiaba las confrontaciones y no tenía ninguna experiencia en temas de negocios.

-Invertir dinero siempre es arriesgado -dijo ella.

-¿Acaso es usted una experta?

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó ella tratando de ignorar el latido de su corazón y el calor que se exten día por su cuerpo-. En realidad doy clases a niños pe queños, pero Samuel me ha dicho que las inversiones van mal, aunque eso sólo ocurre algunas veces. Por fa vor, dele más tiempo. Sólo dos meses. Eso es todo.

Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que es taba pidiendo muy poco, pero la expresión de aquellos ojos era totalmente intransigente.

-¿Todo? -dijo el Príncipe sin dejar de mirarla-. En dos meses una familia puede morirse de hambre. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Una familia? ¿Qué familia? ¿Por qué iba a morirse de hambre? Estaban hablando sólo de unas pocas inversiones, no de una fortuna.

Serena miró a su alrededor observando la opulencia preguntándose si se habría perdido algo.

No era muy probable que el Príncipe fuese a morir de hambre próximamente.

El palacio era increíble, como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Dos meses no es mucho tiempo -sugirió ella.

-Y sin embargo a algunos les puede parecer toda una vida.

Sintiendo que definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo, Serena juntó las manos y lo intentó una vez más.

-Sé que es un inconveniente, pero Samuel entregará el dinero.

-Esa lealtad es encomiable, señorita Tsukino, pero me temo que no comparto su seguridad en la habilidad de su hermano para devolver aquello que se ha lle vado. Su presencia aquí es la prueba de que pretende olvidarse de la deuda.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena para defender a su her mano-. Samuel devolverá el dinero.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él a decírmelo?

Serena se humedeció los labios. Ella se había repe tido esa misma pregunta en varias ocasiones.

-Está ocupado -dijo ella, y el Príncipe sonrió.

-Claro que lo está. Timar a la gente es un trabajo a jornada completa.

-Mi hermano no está timando a nadie, sólo necesita más tiempo.

-Y yo no estoy preparado para darle tiempo, seño rita Tsukino.

-Pero eso no es razonable. ¿Pero qué le ha hecho a usted Samuel?

-¿Está usted cuestionando mi decisión? –preguntó él levantando una ceja.

Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que nadie nunca cuestionaba las decisiones de Darién Chiba.

-Bueno, sí, quiero decir, no -dijo ella rápidamen te-. Quiero decir que Samuel acabará pagando, y no en tiendo por qué el dinero le importa a usted tanto.

La evidencia de su riqueza estaba por todas partes. Nada que pudiera decir él la convencería de que ne cesitaba el dinero con urgencia.

-¿Ah, no? entonces su juicio confirma que tiene us ted la misma falta de moral que su hermano. Está dis puesta a ver sufrir a la gente como consecuencia de sus acciones.

Serena apartó la mirada de su cara, incapaz de com prender cómo alguien como él podría estar sufriendo.

¿Cómo podría importarle tanto una pequeña suma de dinero? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan egoísta? El príncipe de la corona no era nada razonable en cuanto al dinero.

-Muy bien -dijo ella. Decidió que no serviría de nada discutir con alguien que era superior en esa habi lidad y alzó la barbilla, ansiosa por salir de allí cuanto antes-. Así que no va a darle más tiempo. Me asegu raré de darle ese mensaje a Samuel cuando regrese a casa.

-No va a regresar a casa, señorita Tsukino-dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa...- usted accedió a venir en lu gar de su hermano y, por ahora, pretendo retenerla aquí.

-¿Retenerme?

-Por supuesto -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Yo es peraba a su hermano, pero usted se ha ofrecido libre mente a ocupar su lugar. Si su hermano quiere que la libere, entonces tendrá que venir él.

-¿Me está pidiendo que me quede aquí? –dijo Serena parpadeando.

-No se lo estoy pidiendo, señorita Tsukino–dijo él, y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un depredador acechando a su víctima y deci diendo si valía la pena entrar a matar-. Es mi decisión que usted se quede aquí hasta que su hermano venga en persona.

-¿Soy su prisionera?

-Prefiero el término «invitada» -contestó el Prín cipe con voz suave-. Permanecerá en el palacio todo el tiempo que a mí me plazca.

La tensión podía palparse en el aire y Serena sintió un inexplicable calor por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! no puede hacer eso -Serena estaba tan sor prendida que por un momento olvidó el protocolo y lo miró con rabia-. Contactaré con el embajador, o el cónsul, o el... el -dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de con quién debería contactar.

Darién Chiba la miró con indiferencia, totalmente ajeno a su arrebato.

-Ha roto nuestras leyes y se quedará aquí hasta que su hermano decida aparecer y enfrentarse a mí en per sona -respondió él con voz seca y cínica mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo-. Mientras tanto, estoy se guro de que encontraremos una manera satisfactoria para ambos de acabar con el aburrimiento. Bienvenida a Kazban, señorita Tsukino.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 2**

«UNA ACTRIZ soberbia», pensaba Darién para sus adentros al ver cómo Serena palidecía abriendo mucho sus ojos azules. De pronto parecía perdida, asustada Y muy, muy joven, y si él no hubiera sabido desde hacía tiempo lo convincentemente que podían actuar las mujeres cuando querían algo, la habría abrazado para tranquilizarla.

Sonrió amargamente y se recordó a sí mismo que ella había viajado a Kazban en lugar de su hermano en un intento de evadir el castigo por un serio crimen. Era la hermana de un criminal y estaba seguro de que Serena Tsukino no reconocería la inocencia si se to para de bruces con ella.

Sin duda su vestimenta y su aspecto inocente for maban parte de un plan para convencerlo de que la de jase marchar, cosa que no pensaba hacer. La retendría allí y ella tendría tiempo para pensar en las consecuen cias de la avaricia y la codicia.

¿Es que no le importaba que miles de ciudadanos inocentes de Kazban hubieran perdido todos sus aho rros? Pedía dos meses más y no se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera dos años más habrían servido para saldar la deuda. ¿Cómo iba a saldada, si había descubierto que el hermano de Serena estaba al borde de la bancarrota y además metido en negocios de dudosa reputación? ¿Y cómo podía una mujer tan bella ser tan codi ciosa y moralmente corrupta?

La miró con fascinación, cautivado por sus ojos grandes y su boca carnosa y por aquel ligero rubor que asomaba a sus mejillas. Sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo y sintió su excitación crecer y ar der en su interior. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que aquella mezcla de sexualidad e inocencia tenían un efecto increíblemente poderoso sobre su libido. Incluso sabiendo quién era ella, se sen tía incapaz de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante aquella belleza excepcional y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra su deseo de desnudarla y tumbarla sobre su escritorio para saciar su deseo.

Durante un breve momento, sus ojos se encontraron y él murmuró algo en árabe y luego se retiró hacia la ventana intentando controlar su fuerza de voluntad. Pero aquella breve mirada hacia sus ojos le había di cho lo que quería saber.

Que Serena era tan consciente de él como él de ella. La tensión sexual estaba en la habitación desde que ha bía entrado, y Darién reconoció la misma excitación sexual en ella que él estaba experimentando.

Pero aquello no cambiaba sus planes en absoluto. Ya había dejado una vez que su deseo por una mu jer controlara su sentido común y había aprendido una lección dolorosa. No necesitaba aprender la lección otra vez.

A pesar de su fingida inocencia, no tenía intención de liberar a Serena Tsukino hasta que su hermano lle gara en persona, sin importar lo mucho que su labio in ferior temblara o lo excitado que él estuviera.

-No puede retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad -dijo ella-. ¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Encerrarme en un to rreón? -A pesar de elevar la barbilla en actitud desafiante, la voz de Serena temblaba y Darién sonrió.

-Ha leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, señorita Tsukino. Este príncipe en particular tiene un acerca miento más contemporáneo al concepto de cárcel. Encontrará mi cama mucho más cómoda que cualquier torreón y prometo que cualquier tipo de ataduras serán sólo por consentimiento mutuo.

-No puede hablar en serio -dijo ella dejando ver la confusión en su cara-. No querrá que yo..., quiero de cir. ..

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, señorita Tsukino. Está usted en mi país -dijo él con calma-, y permanecerá aquí hasta que su hermano decida saldar su deuda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y los mechones de pelo rubio se sacudieron alrededor de su cara.

-Esto es ridículo. Tiene que dejarme ir -dijo ella con la voz rota.

Darién la observó con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa. Él tenía mucha experiencia en ver cómo uti lizaban las mujeres sus lágrimas, pero aun así, ella era impresionante. Lo que hacía que su escena fuera más efectiva era el hecho de que no dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. En vez de eso, elevó la barbi lla y trató de parecer valiente.

-Sin duda usted ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al venir aquí. Cuando llegue su hermano, será usted libre de marcharse -dijo él dándole la espalda y alejándose hacia la ventana.

-Pero si lo único que pide son dos meses más para relegar las cosas -persistió ella-. ¿Es tanto pedir? ¿Es que importa tanto el dinero?

Él se dio la vuelta, ofendido por la insinuación de que fuese él el culpable. Sintiéndose al límite de su pa ciencia, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un tigre enjaulado, buscando algún signo de remordi miento por su parte.

Ella estaba tan cerca que Darién casi podía contar las pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos azules.

-Su hermano ha cometido un crimen que aquí, en Kazban, se condena con la cárcel -dijo él, dejó de dar vueltas y dio un paso hacia ella-. Si realmente pensaba que enviándola a usted en su lugar podría evadir nues tro sistema judicial, se equivocaba. Yo la retendré aquí hasta que él venga a enfrentarse a sus cargos.

-¿Crimen? -dijo ella apartándose el pelo de los ojos-. El valor de las inversiones ha bajado para to dos. Es un riesgo que usted asume. No es ningún cri men.

Darién la miró con incredulidad, horrorizado por el hecho de que ella siguiera fingiendo no saber nada de que su hermano hubiese malversado el dinero. Samuel Tsukino había perdido hasta el último penique. Había hipotecado la casa familiar y estaba virtualmente en bancarrota. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir su hermana defendiéndolo y echando la culpa a las fluctuaciones de los mercados?

-Mi hermano pagará la deuda que le debe -dijo ella con firmeza-. Usted no puede retenerme aquí.

Su pecho subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, y un hombre menos experimentado con las mujeres que Darién, puede que no hubiese recaída en la ligera separa ción de sus labios o en la presión que ejercían sus pe zones contra el fino tejido del vestido.

Puede que fuese corrupta, pero era increíblemente bella. Darién apretó los dientes luchando contra la pode rosa reacción de su cuerpo. De pronto la opción de la cama parecía sumamente apetecible.

-La retendré mientras me sea de utilidad -dijo él, viéndola palidecer.

-¡No! eso no era lo que Samuel pretendía. Estará esperándome en casa. .

-Y cuando no llegue, probablemente vendrá aquí -dijo Darién, observándola y pensando en lo desagrada ble que era aquella defensa a ultranza que hacía de su hermano. Obviamente apoyaba los negocios fraudu lentos de su hermano y estaba decidida a seguir fin giendo que no ocurría nada-. A no ser que sea dema siado cobarde para enfrentarse a mí en persona.

-Mi hermano no es un cobarde -dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de ira.

Darién la miró con interés, intrigado por su cambio de humor.

-Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿por qué accedió a ve nir aquí?

-Porque Samuel estaba demasiado ocupado para ve nir él -dijo ella inmediatamente y se sonrojó ligera mente-. Y porque pensé que sería una ventura. Pero a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió que me hiciera usted quedarme aquí. Al fin y al cabo no le soy de ninguna utilidad.

Darién apretó los dientes, irritado consigo mismo por seguir deseándola a pesar de lo que era.

-Prepárese para una aventura, señorita Tsukino. Su hermano ha cometido un crimen y, a no ser que venga en persona para el juicio, tendrá que presentarse usted en su lugar.

-¿Juicio? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-Ha venido en representación de su hermano, lo que la hace a usted responsable de sus crímenes. Así es la justicia.

-¿Justicia? A mí eso no me suena a justicia. Usted sigue llamándolo crimen, pero nada de esto es culpa suya y no puede hacerme asistir a un juicio. Usted...

-Puedo hacer lo que me apetezca -la interrumpió Darién luchando contra su deseo de tumbarla sobre el es critorio para cobrarse la deuda en carnes-. Esto es Kazban, no Inglaterra, y nuestras leyes son algo más estrictas que las suyas en lo que respecta al robo.

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello como si le resultase difícil respirar.

-No sé de lo que está hablando. Mi hermano no ha robado nada. Las inversiones siempre son un riesgo. Pueden ir bien o mal.

Darién parpadeó. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir lecciones de nadie en materia de negocios. Tenía un tí tulo en Económicas y un master en administración de empresas de una de las mejores universidades ameri canas, y desde que se había hecho responsable del país ante la mala salud de su padre, la economía de Kazban no había hecho más que mejorar. Había poca gente que pudiera darle lecciones sobre inversiones. Y poca gente podía hablarle del riesgo. Él disfrutaba con el riesgo. ¿Realmente los Tsukino esperaban que creyese que la pérdida había sido el resultado de los cambios en el mercado de valores cuando sabía perfectamente que ese dinero jamás se había invertido?

-Entonces será mejor que rece para que vayan bien, señorita Tsukino. Y rece por que su hermano llegue pronto. De otro modo le sugiero que se prepare para una larga estancia.

-Pero...

-La audiencia ha terminado -dijo él fríamente-. Hay más personas esperando verme. Usted se quedará en el palacio hasta que llegue su hermano. Es mi deci sión.

Tenía que escaparse.

Ella había ido allí a ayudar a Samuel, pero su presen cia había empeorado las cosas. «Encontrará mi cama más cómoda que cualquier torreón», había dicho él. De pronto sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar. Serena agarró las pocas cosas que tenía y las metió en la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había llevado consigo. Era evidente que el Príncipe no iba a atender a razones, así que tendría que tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Puede que ese hombre fuese muy atractivo, pero era despiadado y frío y desde luego no un buen tipo. ¿Por qué presionaría a su hermano con el dinero cuando era evidente que a él le sobraba? ¿Cuánto dinero necesita un hombre?

Habiendo perdido a sus padres cuando tenía doce años, la idea que Serena tenía de riqueza era la de tener su propia familia. Un hombre que la quisiera. Hijos.

Tragó saliva mientras terminaba de recoger el resto de su ropa.

Se dijo a sí misma que llegaría el día en que tendría todo eso.

No un hombre como Darién Chiba, que era duro y sólo se preocupaba por el dinero.

Sus manos de pronto se detuvieron al recordar la reacción de su cuerpo al sentido cerca. Nunca antes nadie la había hecho sentir así. De hecho, hasta ese día no sabía que tales emociones pudieran existir más allá de los libros.

Ningún hombre la había mirado de ese modo. Nin gún hombre la había hecho sentir tan... tan... cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir antes tan mujer.

Se tocó la cara con la mano y recordó el rubor en sus mejillas cuando él la había tocado.

Apenas la había tocado y sin embargo el calor in tenso de esos ojos zafiros la había atraído hacia él in controladamente. Pero por otro lado, Darién Chiba era un hombre muy habilidoso en la seducción con las mu jeres, y alguien tan inexperta como ella sería como un juego de niños para él.

Serena agarró la bolsa con fuerza y trató de recom ponerse.

«Lo deseas», se dijo a sí misma. «Vamos, admítelo. Puede que Darién Chiba no sea una buena persona, pero lo deseas. Y la idea de estar en su cama...»

Serena cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño gritito de odio hacia sí misma.

No tenía intención de ser la virgen del sacrificio de nadie.

No era el tipo de relación que quería. Sólo sería sexo, y no estaba interesada en algo tan frágil, por muy excitante que pareciera. Hacía tiempo que había deci dido que cuando se enamorara de un hombre, su rela ción estaría basada en el respeto mutuo y la amistad.

¿Entonces por qué de pronto su sueño de un futuro le parecía tan aburrido?

Se estremeció ligeramente. Puede que Darién Chiba fuera increíblemente guapo, pero sus encantos acaba ban ahí. No atendía a razones y acusaba a Samuel de al gún tipo de crimen cuando ella sabía que su hermano nunca haría nada ilegal y la situación era el resultado de un enorme malentendido. Tenía que ser así.

Tratando de no pensar que de lo que realmente es taba escapando era de una parte de sí misma que no había conocido hasta ese momento, apretó los dientes, cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y la tiró al suelo.

Mientras se metía el pasaporte en el bolsillo re cordó que el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a alguien para que la llevase y dejar el palacio sin ser pillada.

Se acercó a las ventanas de su habitación y miró hacia el jardín que había tres pisos más abajo. No era mucho. Miró las elaboradas cortinas y la cuerda que las sujetaba. Como las cuerdas del gimnasio de la escuela, pensó mientras tocaba la cuerda con los dedos. Lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de una persona.

Era una suerte que tuviese un cuerpo atlético.

-La señorita Tsukino ha abandonado el palacio, Alteza. -Darién levantó la cabeza. Acababa de estar revisando los gastos de su cuñada y su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse.

-¿Cómo?

Artemis se aclaró la garganta.

-Ella... se ha deslizado por uno de los muros del edificio.

Darién dejó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y por un momento dejó de pensar en cómo una mujer podía gastar tanto en tan poco.

-¿Que ella qué?

-Se ha deslizado por uno de los muros del palacio, Alteza. Uno de los guardias la vio bajar agarrada a una cuerda desde la ventana de su habitación, pero se mo vía tan deprisa que le fue imposible detenerla.

-¿Una cuerda? -preguntó Darién recordando la con versación sobre encerrara en un torreón-. No me lo digas. Utilizó su pelo como cuerda.

Sin estar al corriente de la conversación sobre cuen tos de hadas, Artemis lo miró extrañado.

-Creo que ha utilizado la cuerda de las cortinas, Al teza.

-Claro que sí -dijo Darién digiriendo la información.

Luego se recostó en su asiento y se rió, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había subestimado a una mujer por primera vez en años. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana más cercana.

Era evidente que Serena Tsukino no confiaba en que su hermano fuese a aparecer para rescatarla.

¿Pero qué pretendía escapando del palacio de ese modo? Seguramente sabría que le resultaría imposible abandonar el país sin su permiso.

-¿Has hecho que la sigan? -le preguntó a Artemis.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien -dijo Darién con una sonrisa-. Dejémosla que camine, a ver dónde la lleva su intento por escapar.

-Pero, Alteza, no es seguro para ella caminar sola por las calles de Kazban. Ella...

-Va a llevarse una sorpresa -dijo Darién finalizando la frase-. Apuesto a que unas pocas horas sola en Kazban serán suficientes para que busque desesperadamente mi protección.

-Pero, para una mujer tan hermosa como la señorita Tsukino...

-Esa mujer defiende el robo y la corrupción -dijo Darié que vea un poco del lado malo de Kaz ban. Quizá así aprendería la lección.

Artemis dudó por un momento

-Pero se dirigía hacia el zoco, Alteza, y se está ha ciendo tarde. Pronto oscurecerá. No es seguro para una mujer occidental...

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo -dijo Darién-, pero Serena Tsukino no es ninguna virgen inocente. Es una mujer perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Que vea lo que se encuentra cuando se aleje del palacio. En un futuro puede que no esté tan dis puesta a abandonarlo

-Hay otro problema más que requiere su atención, Alteza -dijo Artemis con tono de disculpa-. A la niñera le resulta difícil hacerse cargo de las rabietas de Endimión.

-Dime -dijo Darién-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado Artemis?

-Cuatro semanas. Más que las últimas cuatro. Siento tener que cargarlo con estos problemas cuando usted tiene tantas cosas de las que ocuparse, pero mientras su cuñada siga de viaje...

«Dando vueltas por Europa», pensó Darién. «Dejando a su hijo en manos de alguien que no puede hacerse cargo de él». Saber que su presencia en Kazban creaba más tensión de la que cualquier hombre estaría dis puesto a tolerar, Darién se había mostrado reluctante a la hora de intervenir para ordenarle que regresara a casa.

Tener que ocuparse de su sobrino no entraba en sus planes de procurar tener el menor contacto posible con los trucos de su cuñada.

Contemplando los hechos con su natural frialdad, Darién decidió que quizá ya era hora de casarse. Al me nos así podría poner fin a las estratagemas de Esmeralda en ese aspecto.

-Seguro que hay alguien que puede ocuparse del niño -dijo Darién, y se recostó de nuevo en la silla-. Muy bien, hablaré con Endimión -concluyó, y miró a los ojos expectantes de Artemis-. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Hace ahora casi cinco años de la trágica muerte de su hermano, Alteza. Su viuda está... Se han hecho fo tos... su padre hace preguntas. Teme que pueda haber otro escándalo. No es ningún secreto que su padre es pera que se case usted con la viuda de su hermano.

Darién se quedó totalmente quieto.

Definitivamente era el momento de casarse. Y no sería con su cuñada.

Cualquier mujer sería preferible a ella

Pensar que una vez él...

Apretó la mandíbula mientras pensaba en las estu pideces de juventud. Aunque en la actualidad estaba plenamente convencido de que el amor no existía, sa bía que podría elegir a alguien mejor que a una mujer que anteponía sus necesidades a las de su hijo.

No se casaría con Esmeralda.

La idea del matrimonio lo agobiaba. Había momentos en los que la responsabilidad de su puesto pesaba tanto como un bloque de hormigón alrededor de su cuello.

-Me ocuparé de la mujer de mi difunto hermano -dijo finalmente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, despidió a Artemis y luego se recostó en su silla considerando su próximo movimiento.

De pronto en lo único en que podía pensar era en Serena Tsukino.

Miró los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero lo único que veía eran imágenes de pelo rubio y una boca temblorosa.

Se puso en pie y miró hacia el cielo, observando cómo el azul era cada vez más oscuro, dándose cuenta de que Artemis tenía razón. Anochecería en una hora. Y Serena Tsukino estaba sola.

Tomó una súbita decisión, maldijo en voz baja y marcó un número en su teléfono.

Ya solucionaría el problema con su sobrino y su cu ñada más tarde. Primero tenía que ocuparse de Serena Tsukino.

Incapaz de creer que hubiera podido escapar del pa lacio sin ser detenida, Serena miró por encima de su hombro, pero no había nadie que la siguiera. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en toda su vida. Casi no podía ni respirar, esperando que una mano se posara sobre su hombro en cualquier momento.

Pero no hubo mano. Lo había conseguido.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir un co che que la llevase al aeropuerto.

¿Dónde diablos podría encontrar un taxi en Kazban?

Sintiendo cómo el pánico inicial iba desapare ciendo, se dio cuenta del calor que hacía tras dejar el fresco interior del palacio. Aunque era la última hora de la tarde, el sol calentaba las calles y el aire era asfi xiante.

Agarró su bolsa con fuerza y se apresuró cami nando sobre sus ridículos tacones, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se estaba asando con aquella chaqueta. Pero no iba a quitársela. No quería llamar la atención y sabía que, aunque su vestido le llegaba hasta los tobi llos, revelaba gran parte de sus brazos y sus hombros. Demasiado para ser considerada decente en un país como Kazban. Así que apretó los dientes y siguió con la chaqueta puesta, prometiéndose a sí misma que tan pronto como estuviese en el aeropuerto se la quitaría y se refrescaría.

Caminó a través del zoco preguntándose qué direc ción tomar, distraída por el colorido de los puestos y los maravillosos olores. Especias.

Intrigada, Serena hizo una pausa en uno de los pues tos que tenía montañas de cúrcuma y otras especias que no conocía. Junto al puesto de las especias alguien co cinaba, y los deliciosos olores se expandían por el aire.

Siguió caminando por los puestos donde hombres vestidos con túnicas tradicionales vendían sedas de brillantes colores, cajas con nueces exóticas y dulces, frutas y verduras.

Trató de preguntar cómo conseguir un taxi y el hombre movió los brazos vagamente. Trató de seguir sus indicaciones, pero no había más que puestos y más puestos y nada parecido a un taxi.

Estaba anocheciendo deprisa y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en medio de Kazban, sin tener idea de dónde estaba.

Sintiéndose ligeramente asustada, se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos y observó el laberinto de calles polvorientas tratando de recordar su ruta.

¿En qué momento había cesado la actividad y el al boroto? Las calles estaban tranquilas, como si ella fuese la única persona que habitara aquella parte del planeta.

Deseando que apareciese alguien más, comenzó a caminar por la calle más cercana y luego se detuvo en seco al ver a tres hombres vestidos con túnicas que le cortaban el paso.

Se le aceleró el corazón.

Uno de ellos le habló en un idioma que no comprendía, y al ver que no entendía nada, los tres la rodea ron cortándole cualquier vía de escape.

Instintivamente Serena agarró su bolsa con fuerza, a pesar de que no había nada importante en ella, y su pa saporte estaba a salvo en uno de los bolsillos de su ves tido.

El más alto de los tres habló de nuevo y en esa oca sión sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tan amenazadora y desagradable, que Serena sintió un escalofrío de pá nico.

Decidida a no darle la satisfacción de saber que la había asustado, Serena levantó la barbilla y trató de pa sar entre ellos, pero le cerraron el paso y se dijeron co sas entre ellos que ella no entendió.

Uno de ellos estiró la mano y le agarró un mechón de pelo, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos como si lo con siderase una compra.

-¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó ella sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Apartó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, pero uno de los hombres estaba justo detrás de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

No tenía por dónde escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 3**

TENÍA un serio problema. Serena miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape. Pero no la había. Y los hombres se acer caban más. Antes de poder moverse, uno de los hom bres le agarró la bolsa y otro la chaqueta de los hom bros.

De pronto se encontró en medio de las calles polvo rientas llevando nada que no fuera su fino vestido de algodón y un par de ridículos zapatos.

Por un momento se quedó quieta, respirando aceleradamente, helada de miedo. Y entonces parte del miedo desapareció para dejar paso a la ira. Estaba de visita en un país extranjero. Tenían que tratada con respeto y cortesía.

-Soy inglesa -dijo lenta y claramente-. Devuélvanme las cosas.

Los tres la miraron y, actuando impulsivamente, le dio una patada al hombre que le había quitado la bolsa.

-Por fin entiendo la frase «me están matando los ta cones» -murmuró ella mientras recuperaba su bolsa.

Pero su éxito fue sólo momentáneo, porque los otros dos hombres la agarraron. Se le rasgó el vestido, perdió la bolsa y cayó al suelo, poniendo cara de dolor al sentir cómo algo le cortaba en el tobillo.

-¡Ay! -exclamó apretando los dientes. Levantó la cabeza, furiosa, lista para pelear y entonces vio a un cuarto hombre que se acercaba.

Era más alto y ancho que los hombres que la rodea ban y caminaba con tal determinación que Serena se estremeció Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un turbante tra dicional y Serena pudo ver la ferocidad en sus ojos zafiros antes de que se acercara más y murmurara algo en un idioma extraño.

¿Amigo o enemigo?

Serena contuvo el aliento mirando la mano del des conocido. Sabía que los pliegues de su túnica oculta ban un arma. ¿Habría una pelea? Pero aquellos dedos bronceados se quedaron quietos mientras el hombre observaba a sus atacantes.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando, al principio resentido y luego visiblemente intimidado por la amenaza de aquellos ojos zafiros.

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo, llevándose la bolsa y la chaqueta de Serena consigo.

Serena se agarró el cuello rasgado de su vestido y comenzó a temblar sin dejar de mirar al hombre que había hecho que huyeran.

Sin decir palabra, su rescatador se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -exclamó Serena pillada por sorpresa-. ¡Bájeme!

-¡Estese quieta! -dijo él agarrándola con fuerza, llevándola en brazos como si no pesara nada, cami nando por las calles estrechas y polvorientas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta apartada-. ¿Está herida? -preguntó el hombre en un perfecto in glés, y Serena sintió el calor de las lágrimas horrori zada.

Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era el Sol. Ahora que estaba a salvo se daba cuenta de lo cerca que había es tado del peligro.

-Estoy bien -mintió-. Puede bajarme. ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? Parece más peligroso que la calle prin cipal. .

-Usted estaba llamando mucho la atención -dijo el hombre, pero la bajó al suelo-. Está sangrando.

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de por qué le dolía tanto la pierna. La sangre manaba de un profundo corte en su tobillo.

-Oh, debo de haberme cortado con algo cuando me atacaron.

-Lo cual no habría ocurrido si no hubiera estado ca minando por una zona peligrosa -dijo él, y se agachó para observar la herida más de cerca-. No hay duda de que está herida. Estos zapatos son ridículos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero es el único par que he traído -dijo Serena observando cómo él quitaba el zapato para examinarle la herida-. La verdad es que cuando hice las maletas no pensaba tener que correr para salvar mi vida. ¡Me hace daño!

-Debería estar agradecida de que sólo sea su tobillo lo que esté herido -dijo él-. No creo que necesite pun tos. La próxima vez que decida escapar, le sugiero que elija el calzado con más cuidado.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en él de cerca por primera vez.

-¿Cómo sabe que estaba escapando?

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, el hombre se quitó algo del cuello y le vendó el pie cuidadosa mente. Entonces levantó la mirada y Serena recayó en aquellos ojos zafiro. Casi se quedó sin aliento al reconocerlo.

-¡Oh, no! Es usted.

-De hecho espero que mi manera de vestir en esta ocasión sea de su agrado, señorita Tsukino.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Serena perdió la capacidad de respirar normalmente. Pensaba que el traje le quedaba bien, pero no era nada comparado con la apariencia que tenía con la túnica tradicional. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerlo?

-Veo que tenía que haberla encerrado en mi torreón después de todo -dijo él con frialdad poniéndose en pie-. Habría sido más seguro para todos. Podría olvi dar sus cuentos de hadas mientras esté en Kazban, se ñorita Tsukino. Este príncipe en particular no va a ha cer la parte que le tocaría en el libro. Si espera al prín cipe azul, me temo que se sentirá decepcionada.

-No me interesan los príncipes azules -dijo Serena sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces centrémonos en la realidad. Mucha gente ha tenido problemas por su culpa -dijo él, con impaciencia en la mirada-. Mi presencia era requerida en el palacio esta tarde, pero por su estúpido compor tamiento he tenido que arriesgarme a ofender a aqué llos cuyas buenas relaciones son vitales para la paz en esta zona.

Serena lo miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Yo no pedí que nadie me siguiera -comenzó a de cir, y Darién Chiba echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mur muró algo incomprensible en voz baja. Serena no nece sitaba traducción para saber que las palabras no eran halagadoras. .

-Si no la hubiéramos seguido, señorita Tsukino, estaría ahora a merced de esos hombres que tanto inte rés tenían en usted cuando yo he llegado. Los guardias la perdieron durante un momento y han estado pei nando las calles para encontrarla. En todos lo sitios donde han estado se hablaba de una hermosa mujer oc cidental con el pelo como la seda. Hay ciertas áreas de Kazban que no son seguras para una mujer occidental sola. De ahora en adelante puede que encuentre más seguro quedarse en el palacio. Fuera hay muchos ries gos. El calor, el desierto, tribus hostiles.

Serena lo miró con el pulso acelerado, pensando que probablemente estaría observando al riesgo más grande de todos.

Él.

-Sólo quería irme a casa.

-¿y cómo de lejos pensaba que llegaría vestida así?

Serena se echó un vistazo y se horrorizó al ver que el cuello rasgado de su vestido dejaba ver mucha piel. Se sonrojó con furia y lo miró.

-Llevaba una chaqueta hasta que me la robaron, junto con mi bolsa.

-Y todo ese pelo rubio le caía por la espalda como una invitación descarada -contestó él impaciente mente.

-¡Bueno, es culpa suya! _Usted _me quitó el pasador del pelo en el palacio y lo perdí -contestó ella peguntándose por qué de pronto parecía que le faltaba el oxí geno. Respiraba pero parecía que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca, se enderezó y endureció su expresión-. Y para su in formación, busqué un sombrero en el zoco, pero no en contré ninguno.

-Los sombreros son para los turistas, y usted estaba en la parte equivocada del zoco para hacer esa compra.

En ese momento ambos escucharon unos gritos que venían de no muy lejos.

Serena dio un pequeño gritito e inmediatamente él le cubrió la boca con la mano, empotrándola de espaldas contra la puerta con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, ocultándole.

-¡Quieta! -exclamó él, y Serena se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que podría salir de aque lla ciudad sola.

Cerró los ojos y los gritos desaparecieron a lo lejos. De pronto de lo único de lo que era consciente era del intenso calor y de la presión de los muslos de Darién Chiba contra los suyos. Sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo protegiéndola, oía su respiración. Perdida en un mundo en el que nunca antes había entrado, se deleitó con su esencia masculina y dejó que la fuerza de su cuerpo la envolviera. Una extraña debilidad recorrió sus miembros y abrió ligeramente la boca bajo la pre sión de su mano. De pronto la necesidad de saborearlo era insoportable y su lengua rozó suavemente sus de dos bronceados.

Lo escuchó murmurar algo en voz baja y luego cambió la mano de posición. Sin previo aviso, sus de dos se deslizaron por su pelo rubio y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella escuchó su respiración y vio la ira y el fuego en sus ojos. Entonces la besó con fuerza, amortiguando su grito de sorpresa con el calor de aquel beso.

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Serena mientras se derretía contra él, seducida por el erótico movi miento de su lengua en su boca. Sintió el calor de su mano moviéndose por su columna.

Dejándose llevar por el placer, Serena trató de lu char, pero al sentir la presión de su erección y el tacto de su lengua, perdió totalmente el control. Era imposi ble saber dónde terminaba ella y dónde empezaba él, con sus cuerpos unidos en un combate sensual tan po deroso que ambos parecían incapaces de parar aquella locura.

Otro grito cortó el aire como la más afilada de las espadas sobre la seda. Entonces él apartó la boca y se alejó de ella mirándola tan severamente que Serena se quedó mirándolo asombrada, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo aún lamentaba la ausencia de su tacto.

Deseaba que terminara lo que había empezado. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía horrorizada por su incapacidad de mantener el control ante él. No debía haberse de jado llevar de ese modo. No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Cómo era posible que no le gustara una persona y sin embargo quisiera aferrarse a él y conocer cada parte de su cuerpo?

Debía haberle dado una bofetada. Debía haberlo apartado. El hecho de que fuera él el que hubiese aca bado con la situación la ponía extremadamente fu riosa.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido -dijo él dando otro paso atrás, como si no se fiera de sí mismo-. En Kaz ban no hacemos este tipo de cosas en público.

Serena lo miró, muda, preguntándose cuál de los dos estaría más sorprendido.

Él, por mostrar lo que parecía haber sido un lapso en su legendario autocontrol, o ella, por descubrir que ese nivel de excitación existía. Ella siempre había pen sado que los placeres del sexo estaban exagerados. Nunca había tenido razón para pensar de otra manera. Los pocos besos de que había disfrutado desde que ha bía alcanzado la adolescencia no habían sido más que aburridos. Había asumido que quizá no era una per sona muy sexual.

Pero ya sabía que no era así y el hecho de que hu biera sido ese hombre el que se lo hubiera hecho ver la horrorizaba.

¿Es que no tenía gusto?

-Deberíamos marchamos -dijo él-, antes de que la situación se deteriore más.

¿Qué situación? Serena se quedó mirándolo y peguntándose si hablaría del riesgo de los lugareños y del riesgo de ella.

Obviamente él estaba menos que impresionado por el beso. Pero claro, tenía un sin fin de mujeres deseando sorprenderlo.

-¿Dónde están los guardias de seguridad?

-Cerca -dijo él-. Debería llamarlos. Pero no. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solo si es necesa rio. Que es más de lo que puede decirse de usted.

-Podría haberme defendido si hubiera sido necesario.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó él-. Aparte de causar daño con los tacones de sus zapatos, ¿qué otras armas pue den caber en una pequeña bolsa de viaje? ¿Brillo de labios explosivo? ¿Un cepillo de pelo venenoso?'

-Deje de burlarse de mí.

-Trato de hacerle ver los riesgos que conlleva cami nar sola por las calles de Kazban. Esos hombres no es taban jugando. Ahora debemos marchamos.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. Serena vio alu cinada cómo un caballo negro galopaba hacia ellos y se detenía junto a Darién Chiba. Se quedó boquiabierta ante la belleza del animal.

Los caballos eran su pasión, y con dos en casa po día perfectamente apreciar el valor de aquél que tenía delante.

Sonrió ligeramente. De alguna manera el animal le recordaba a su dueño. Ambos eran fuertes y poderosos, y decididamente peligrosos.

Darién levantó una mano y agarró la brida del caballo, hablando suavemente al animal.

-Deprisa -le dijo a Sere.

Dándose cuenta de que pretendía llevarla de nuevo al palacio, Serena se echó para atrás y negó con la ca beza.

-No voy con usted. No voy a... -antes de poder ter minar de quejarse, el Príncipe ya la había subido a lo mos del caballo como si no pesara nada y se había co locado tras ella, agarrando con sus manos las riendas mientras el caballo comenzaba a galopar.

A pesar de toda su experiencia con caballos, Serena nunca había cabalgado tan salvajemente, nunca había conocido semejante velocidad y fuerza en un animal.

Pero era el Príncipe el que llevaba el control. Man tenía al caballo a raya, controlando su fuerza y su po der.

En cualquier otro momento, Serena se habría sen tido alucinada por aquel dominio del caballo, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la llevaba de vuelta al palacio, y que no se le iba a volver a presentar la oportunidad de poder escapar.

Cabalgaron por unas calles estrechas y Serena se agarró con fuerza a las crines del caballo, rezando para que nadie se cruzase en su camino. Sentía la fuerza del brazo de Darién mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, sentía el calor de sus muslos contra los de ella.

Serena había imaginado que llegarían al palacio por la magnífica puerta principal, pero sin embargo el Príncipe condujo al caballo alrededor de los muros que circundaban el opulento edificio y finalmente se metió por un pasillo estrecho. Los guardias saludaron y se apartaron a su paso, y Serena se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo reconocía al Príncipe a pesar de ir vestido como cualquier hombre del zoco.

Ni siquiera dentro de la seguridad del palacio Darién redujo la velocidad del caballo y Serena cerró los ojos brevemente cuando dejaron atrás el pasillo para dar a un enorme jardín donde se detuvieron en seco.

Un grupo de sirvientes estaban de pié. Darién se bajó del caballo y luego bajó a Serena al suelo. Inmediata mente Serena sintió el dolor en el tobillo y Darién la tomó en brazos y murmuró algo en un lenguaje incompren sible. Varios sirvientes se dirigieron hacia el palacio y Serena se sonrojó al sentirse observaba por tanta gente.

-No tiene por qué llevarme -murmuró ella, y Darién levantó una ceja.

-¿Prefiere pasar el resto de su estancia tirada en el jardín? -dijo él-. Ya es usted objeto de considerables especulaciones por parte de mi personal. Sería conve niente no darles más motivos para el cotilleo.

-No quiero quedarme en absoluto. Quiero irme a casa.

-Eso no es algo para discutir en público -dijo él mientras la conducía por el patio, ajeno al personal que se enderezaba a su paso.

Darién recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde ella había estado por la mañana y, sin decir pa labra, la depositó con gentileza sobre un sofá de seda, entre una pila de cojines.

-Enseguida vendrá un médico a verla.

-¿Un médico?

Él la miró con impaciencia.

-Por si se le ha olvidado, su plan de huida le ha causado una lesión en el tobillo. Dadas las circunstan cias, es afortunada por tener una lesión tan ligera y por estar a salvo.

-Bueno, para su información, no me siento espe cialmente segura con usted. ¿Por qué si no piensa que traté de huir?

-Entonces sus instintos son mejores de lo que yo imaginé -dijo él-. Yo no soy seguro, pero a juzgar por las opciones que tiene, creo que puede que encuentre mis brazos considerablemente más cálidos que cual quier otra alternativa, señorita Tsukino. Debería ha ber planeado su viaje con más cuidado. Nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad de marcharse. Tanto usted como su hermano debían de saber eso.

-Por supuesto que él no lo sabía. Samuel nunca me pondría en peligro -dijo ella acaloradamente, y él son rió burlonamente.

-Y sin embargo está usted aquí, señorita Tsukino.

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo despia dado, suspicaz y... -se detuvo al recordar horrorizada con quién estaba hablando-. Eh... Su Alteza.

-Por favor -dijo él extendiendo las manos a modo de invitación-. Creo que ya hemos dejado atrás la fase del protocolo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me pone furiosa. Supongo que no va a esposarme y a meterme en la mazmorra.

-Está obsesionada con las mazmorras y los torreo nes -dijo él, se acercó a la ventana y miró al patio-. Si tuviera algo de sentido común, eso sería exactamente lo que haría con usted.

-Bueno, quizá deba hacerlo, si es que soy una cri minal tan peligrosa.

Hubo un largo e inquietante silencio, luego él se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, reviviendo el re cuerdo de aquel beso.

Darién Chiba se acercó hacia ella y la puso en pie, apartándole el pelo sedoso de la cara con una mano fuerte y masculina.

-No me provoque, señorita Tsukino-le advirtió suavemente con ojos feroces-. Es usted una tentación con piernas incluso para el más disciplinado de los hombres, y mis necesidades no lo son menos por saber lo que usted es.

En ese momento la besó y Serena sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Sus rasgos eran fuertes y masculinos, su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una barba incipiente y sus hombros eran anchos y poderosos. No era de extrañar que los tres hombres que la habían atacado hubieran salido hu yendo. Era más hombre que todos los hombres que ella había conocido, y tenía la incesante necesidad de agarrarle la túnica y volver a besarlo.

Sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos, Serena se llevó la mano al cuello.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Ese hombre era tan árido como el paisaje desértico que había dejado atrás en su camino hacia Kazban. Era su enemigo. Y la verdad era que no quería volver a besarlo.

La última vez ya se había quedado en estado de Soc. y quizá él pensaba lo mismo, porque emitió un so nido de impaciencia y se apartó de ella, sacando algo de debajo de su capa y colocando una espada en el es critorio que tenía enfrente.

-Así que sí lleva un arma -dijo Sere.

-Dé gracias de que no tuviera que usarla -dijo él secamente, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. No querría añadir derramamiento de sangre a su lista de crímenes.

-Es la segunda vez que menciona la palabra «cri men» y yo no he hecho nada. Nunca en mi vida he co metido crimen de ningún tipo. Soy totalmente honesta y si es usted tan poco intuitivo como para no darse cuenta, lo siento por usted -se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del Príncipe.

No se reconocía a sí misma cuando estaba ante él.

Normalmente ella era amable y paciente. Tenía que li diar con una clase de veintiséis niños de cinco años y nunca levantaba la voz y sin embargo allí estaba de pronto siendo maleducada.

Contuvo el aliento y se preparó para el contraata que, pero sin embargo él sonrió cínicamente.

-De hecho soy muy perspicaz a la hora de juzgar a la gente, señorita Tsukino-dijo él-. La extrema ri queza requiere que se desarrollen esas habilidades a una edad muy temprana.

Ella lo miró con el corazón acelerado. No podía ha blar por el resto de las mujeres, pero cuando ella lo mi raba, lo último en lo que pensaba era en el dinero.

-No sé nada del resto de mujeres que se han cru zado en su camino, pero me niego a ser juzgada por los mismos patrones.

-Evidentemente usted no tiene interés por el dinero.

-No, la verdad es que no. Si me pregunta, el dinero no causa más que problemas. Si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida es que el dinero no es importante en absoluto. El dinero no puede comprar las cosas que realmente importan -dijo ella, y se detuvo al ver la tensión en su rostro.

Darién Chiba se inclinó sobre su escritorio y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que le importa a usted realmente, se ñorita Tsukino?

Algo en aquellos ojos zafiros hizo que se le acelerase el corazón.

-No puedo creer que usted tenga el más mínimo in terés en saber lo que a mí me importa.

-Dígamelo.

Fue una orden que no podía ignorar, así que tragó saliva y apartó los ojos de su cara.

-El amor -dijo Serena finalmente-, y la familia. No se pueden comprar esas cosas y valen más que todo el dinero del mundo. Quiero conocer a un hombre al que pueda amar y que me ame. Quiero un hogar e hijos. Eso es todo lo que quiero, Alteza. Eso es todo lo que siempre he deseado.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego el Príncipe esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que realmente vive usted en un país de cuento de hadas. ¿Amor? Suena como una niña inocente, y los dos sabemos que no es usted nada de eso.

Como queriendo ilustrar lo que decía, deslizó su mirada sobre sus pechos, que se adivinaban a través del tejido rasgado del vestido.

Serena se sonrojó bajo el calor de su mirada mascu lina y de pronto sintió que casi no podía respirar. Tra tando de no caerse y soportando el dolor del tobillo, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin importarle adónde ir, pero decidida a alejarse de él.

-No me importa lo que diga, no voy a quedarme aquí. Me voy a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 4**

LOS DEDOS fuertes de Darién Chiba la agarraron de la cintura impidiéndole escapar.

-No quieres que te deje marchar, Sere. Sé exactamente lo que quieres, y no es eso.

Levantó la mano y deslizó los dedos a través del roto del vestido. Con una lentitud agonizante recorrió su pezón con un dedo y ella emitió un leve grito. Asustada y sorprendida ante su propia respuesta, Serena es cuchó su risa profunda, masculina y triunfante.

-No quieres que te deje marchar, ¿.verdad, Sere? -repitió colocándola con la espalda sobre la puerta-. Y no trates de negar lo que sientes. La química fue evidente entre nosotros desde el primer momento. .

-¡No! -exclamó ella, pero aquella negación era inú til, porque su cuerpo estaba presionado bajo el de él y le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad. Una vez más su cuerpo se consumía por una necesidad ardiente tan po derosa que la dejó sin aliento.

Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de tal forma que casi no podía respirar, e incluso aunque se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse así, no podía evitarlo.

Levantó la mano para apartarlo de ella, pero sus de dos sintieron la musculatura de su pecho y lo que había comenzado como un acto de auto protección, acabó siendo una exploración sensual. Sus dedos traidores se deslizaron por los hombros de Darién y luego por sus bra zos, sintiendo los músculos y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Lo miró embobada, tratando de recordarse a sí misma que Darién Chiba era despiadado Y de mal cora zón y que no le había mostrado la más mínima amabilidad desde que había llegado al país. Pero su cerebro se negaba a funcionar. Su cuerpo estaba dominado por la excitación y sentía el intenso dolor del deseo crecer mientras aspiraba su esencia masculina y sentía la presión de sus muslos contra ella.

-¿Sigues fingiendo que quieres que te deje ir, Sere? -preguntó él con una voz profunda que hizo que le diera un vuelco el estómago.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Exactamente lo que pretendías que hiciera desde el momento en que apareciste en lugar de tu hermano -dijo él acercando la boca a la suya-. Estoy tomando aquello que se me ha ofrecido libremente en el mo mento en el que puedo aprovecharme del premio. Te ofreciste a mí en el zoco, pero tienes que saber que aquí preferimos tales encuentros en lugares privados.

¿Pensaba que el beso en el zoco había sido culpa de ella? Y sin embargo había sido su mano la que le había cubierto la boca, su mano la que había pedido ser saboreada y tocada.

-Definitivamente has malinterpretado las señales -murmuró ella-. Se supone que el príncipe ha de besar a la princesa y luego liberarla, no aprisionarla.

Darién colocó la boca sobre la suya con una fuerza de cisiva, apretando el cuerpo contra ella, manteniéndola cautiva. Serena emitió un grito apagado ante tal sor presa, que se convirtió en un gimoteo de deseo mien tras él deslizaba las manos por su pelo.

Serena sentía el baile erótico de su lengua en su boca. Se encontraba perdida.

Transportada por el calor de su boca y las caricias de su lengua, Serena entró en otro mundo. Un mundo que no reconocía. Un mundo donde la excitación mandaba y donde no había reglas. Sólo instinto. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra su corazón y su propio cuer po se estremecía.

Darién era todo músculo y masculinidad y con los dedos ella exploraba la amplitud de sus hombros mientras se arqueaba contra él, olvidando temporalmente el dolor.

El deseo ardía en su estómago, intensificándose a cada segundo hasta encontrarse a sí misma en una ago nía de excitación sexual, consumida por una fiebre que nunca antes había experimentado.

Cuando de pronto él apartó la boca de ella, Serena se acercó como un imán hacia su cuerpo. Se sentía mo lesta y decepcionada porque hubiera parado, e incluso más molesta con ella misma por desear a un hombre que estaba tan lejos de sus ideales.

Le molestaba que, a pesar de todo lo que sabía de él, hacía falta sólo un roce de su boca para que estu viera dispuesta a caer a sus pies y declararle su lealtad.

Dándose cuenta de lo desinhibida que había estado, Serena se quedó mirando al suelo, totalmente avergon zada. Se había lanzado virtualmente sobre él y si Darién no hubiera parado, probablemente habría hecho cual quier cosa. .

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

¿Cómo había conseguido hacerla olvidarse de todo una vez más? Como del hecho de que la tenía prisionera.

Trató de hablar, pero no le salía sonido de la boca y decidió que no reconocía su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a aquel hombre. No parecía funcionar de manera normal. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, ligeramente atur dida por la habilidad de sus besos, y finalmente consi guió decir algo.

-Creo que quizá sí que necesite ese médico después de todo.

Darién caminaba por los eternos pasillos que condu cían a los aposentos de su padre, con el cuerpo frustrado por un deseo sexual tan intenso, que contem plaba la posibilidad de meterse en la fuente más cer cana para enfriarse la sangre.

Apretó los dientes y murmuró algo en voz baja, ajeno al personal que se inclinaba a su paso.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Sabía desde el principio que aquella chica impli caba problemas y sin embargo se había dejado llevar por su primitivo deseo sexual, el más primario que ja más había experimentado.

La mezcla de inocencia y pasión había resultado ser extraordinariamente poderosa y él, Darién Chiba, que presumía de su autocontrol sobre todo lo demás, había perdido el control. Durante un breve momento en el zoco había olvidado todo excepto la suavidad de aquella mujer que temblaba entre sus brazos y el calor de su piel ardiendo sobre la suya. Si no hubiera sido por los gritos cercanos, habría acabado levantándole el vestido y poseyéndola allí mismo.

No sabía qué era peor. El hecho de que la deseara a pesar de saber lo que era, o el hecho de que semejante mujer lo hubiera conducido hasta tal demostración pública.

Si alguien los hubiera visto...

Llegó a los aposentos de su padre y los guardias se apartaron para dejarlo pasar.

La evidencia de que seguía siendo tan susceptible ante una mujer hermosa no hacía nada para calmar su ira.

Mientras entraba en la habitación privada de su pa dre se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era atracción física.

A pesar de sus enormes ojos azules y su aspecto inocente, Serena Tsukino no era ninguna virgen tem blorosa. Había sido su lengua la que había rozado sus dedos cuando había tratado de silenciarla, sus ojos los que habían rogado que actuara para calmar la atracción que había entre ellos.

¿Entonces por qué no tomar aquello que se le ofre cía libremente?

No cambiaba nada.

Seguía teniendo la intención de hacer que el her mano de Serena pagara sus crímenes. Su juicio en temas de negocios seguía siendo claro. Por muy fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos por Serena Tsukino, no iban más allá de lo puramente físico, y nunca irían más allá.

Habiendo racionalizado la situación para su satis facción, Darién despidió a los guardias y se preparó para discutir con su padre sobre asuntos de estado.

-Tiene que guardar reposo con ese tobillo, señorita Tsukino.

-¿Tobillo? -dijo Serena mirando al doctor. Estaba tumbada en el sofá y ni siquiera estaba pensando en el tobillo. Simplemente estaba a punto de estallar ante la arrogancia de Darién Chiba. Había tenido la cara dura de insinuar que su objetivo desde el principio había sido seducido, cuando había sido él el que había insistido en mantenerla cau tiva en su palacio. Si hubiera podido, habría tomado el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa. Y cómo deseaba que eso hubiese ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Pero ni si quiera cerrando los ojos podía apartar el recuerdo de la boca de Darién sobre la suya. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar el aquella excitación que no reco nocía.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -dijo el doctor con urgen cia-. Tiene el pulso muy acelerado y las mejillas son rojadas. ¿Se encuentra bien?

No, se sentía terriblemente y la próxima vez que viese a Darién Chiba, sería mejor que llevase su es pada, porque estaba tan furiosa que el Príncipe iba a tener que defenderse.

Era un hombre que no había mostrado ninguna amabilidad hacia ella y que acusaba a su hermano de todo tipo de crímenes. Y encima parecía pensar que ella era algún tipo de seductora, deseosa de que la lle vase a la cama.

Bueno, puede que otras mujeres estuvieran dispues tas a sucumbir ante su enorme ego, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de aumentar sus proporciones. Sólo porque supiera cómo besar a una mujer, ella no iba a olvidar qué tipo de hombre era.

El médico le colocó la mano en la frente.

-Parece muy agitada, señorita Tsukino. ¿Está se gura de que no se golpeó la cabeza al caerse?

-Estoy bien -murmuró ella.

-De momento no debería caminar mucho o el tobi llo podría sangrar de nuevo -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un bote de pastillas-. Le dejo aquí estos analgésicos y le sugiero que duerma.

¿Dormir? Serena no se veía capaz de volver a dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquellos ojos zafiros y aquel cuerpo que parecía conducirla a la auto destrucción.

Esperó a que el médico abandonara la habitación y entonces suspiró aliviada. Por fin estaba sola.

Se acercó al escritorio y descolgó el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a su hermano. De un modo o de otro tenía que salir de allí, y si la manera era rogando a su hermano para que fuera, eso es lo que haría. Seguro que su hermano nunca la había dejado ir si hubiera sabido cómo era el príncipe de la corona.

-¿Llamando a la caballería, señorita Tsukino?

El tono suave de la voz de Darién le llegó desde la puerta. Ella dejó el teléfono en su sitio y recordó que ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus pies con sólo chasquear los dedos, y ella no iba a hacer eso. Si pensaba que ella estaba intentando seducido, en tonces iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

Serena levantó la barbilla y se giró para mirarlo. In mediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Era más fácil estar furiosa con él sin que estuviera en la habitación.

-Voy a llamar a mi hermano -dijo ella-. Me parece evidente que, si pretendes mantenerme aquí hasta que él llegue, cuanto antes lo haga mejor. No tengo ninguna gana de pasar más tiempo en tu compañía del que sea necesario.

Aparentemente indiferente a sus comentarios, el Príncipe cerró la puerta tras él y entró en la habitación con una expresión extraña.

-Por favor -dijo extendiéndole una mano a modo de invitación-. Haz las llamadas que quieras. También me gustaría saber lo que ha planeado tu hermano. Si no tiene intención de venir a rescatarte, entonces ten dré que empezar a considerar tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro? -preguntó Serena sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón.

-Si vas a quedarte en el palacio, entonces tendré que encontrarte una utilidad.

-Si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugi riendo...

-¿Y qué crees que estoy sugiriendo?

Serena sentía su piel ardiendo bajo su mirada.

-Que. .. Tú... que me una a tu harén, o algo así.

-¿Mi harén? -preguntó él con incredulidad.

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente, a punto de caerse al suelo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, si no tienes un harén -dijo-, estoy segura de que tienes una lista de mujeres desesperadas para satisfacer todos tus deseos y debo advertirte que yo sería inútil en eso.

-¿Inútil en satisfacer mis deseos?

-Inútil en todo -dijo ella humedeciéndose los la bios-. No soy carne de harén.

Pero mientras decía las palabras, sus ojos se posa ron en los labios de Darién, deleitándose con la curva per fecta de su boca. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el calor de su boca sobre la suya, y de pronto sintió cómo se le endurecían los pezones bajo el vestido.

-Te sentirás aliviada de escuchar que tengo la mente muy abierta en cuanto a quién admito en mi ha rén -murmuró él suavemente. Ella lo miró a los ojos furiosa consigo misma por su reacción y convencida de que se estaba riendo de ella. Pero no había señal de sorpresa alguna en aquellos ojos zafiros. Serena se aclaró la garganta tratando de recordarse a sí misma que debería darle una bofetada. ¿Pero enton ces por qué sentía sus miembros tan pesados? ¿Por qué su cuerpo entero palpitaba con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido?

-No estoy nada interesada en tu harén. Ahora voy a llamar a mi hermano.

-Hazlo. Creo que ambos sabemos que no estará allí, pero continuaremos esta farsa un poco más. De hecho me doy cuenta de que disfruto con tu numerito de inocente. Es muy convincente.

-Bueno, claro que es convincente -murmuró ella-. Pareces pensar que yo soy una gatita salvaje del sexo, pero te aseguro que nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la personificación de la inocencia.

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no la creía. Realmente pensaba que era algún tipo de seductora. No sabía si sentirse halagada u horrorizada, pero sabía que era el momento de irse a casa, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que realmente se arrepintiese.

Con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó el teléfono peguntándose lo que Samuel diría cuando le contase la his toria.

¿Iría allí?

De pronto se sintió nerviosa al recordar la firmeza con que su hermano había dicho que no podía asistir a la reunión en Kazban.

Se quedó quieta con la mano en el auricular y el Príncipe levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó-. Quizá no quieres lla mar a tu hermano delante de nadie porque así sería más difícil decidir cuál será el próximo movimiento.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron en defensa de su her mano y levantó el auricular al instante. Estaba deci dida a hablar con Samuel.

Pero el corazón le iba a mil por hora y la mano em pezó a temblarle según se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

¿Qué ocurriría si Samuel se negaba a ir?

Sostuvo el teléfono junto a su oreja, dejándolo so nar y sonar, sintiendo la mirada del Príncipe mientras esperaba respuesta.

Decidió que su hermano debía de estar todavía en su oficina, marcó de nuevo. Finalmente contactó con su secretaria, pero la breve conversación que mantu vieron la dejó más intranquila todavía.

-No lo comprendo -dijo ella con pánico mientras dejaba el auricular en su sitio. ¿Dónde estaría Samuel?-. Su secretaria dice que ha llamado para tomarse tres se manas libres y que no ha dejado un número de con tacto.

¿Pero por qué iba Samuel a tomarse tres semanas li bres sin decírselo?

-Qué oportuno. La sospecha es una consecuencia natural de las grandes riquezas y la influencia. Harás bien en recordar eso.

-Si estás insinuando que mi hermano huiría de sus responsabilidades, te equivocas. Samuel nunca ha huido de nada en su vida. Debe de haber decidido tomarse unas vacaciones o algo así.

Pero incluso a ella eso le sonaba raro. ¿Por qué iba a tomarse su hermano vacaciones cuando su negocio iba tan mal? ¿y por qué no se lo habría dicho? Algo no encajaba.

Se mordisqueó el labio ansiosamente imaginando diferentes situaciones.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Paloma, su cuñada? ¿O a Samuel?

Pero si hubiera sido así, alguien la habría llamado.

Después de todo, Samuel sabía dónde estaba. De pronto se sintió perdida y abandonada.

Samuel era la única familia que tenía en el mundo, y si tenía problemas, tenía que ayudarlo. Tenía que regresar a casa.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con el dinero que te debe, ¿verdad?

-Dímelo tú.

-Ojala pudiera -dijo ella con un nudo en la gar ganta-. Pero no sé dónde está ni lo que está pasando -añadió tragándose las lágrimas en un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse delante de él-. Pero tengo que irme a casa a averiguarlo. Tienes que dejarme ir.

-Ya hemos acordado que no voy a dejarte marchar hasta que tu hermano venga a sustituirte.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedo contactar con él para decirle que...

-No vas a marcharte -dijo él-. En algún momento tu hermano se dará cuenta de que vuestro plan ha fa llado y que sigues en Kazban. Me pregunto si tendrá el coraje de venir aquí a sustituirte.

-No hay ningún plan -dijo Serena negando con la cabeza-. Eres demasiado desconfiado.

¿Es que no tenía nada de humanidad? ¿Qué importaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero comparada con la seguridad de su hermano?

¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Samuel?

-Si soy desconfiado, es con razón -dijo él, y de de trás de la espalda sacó la cuerda que ella había quitado de las cortinas para escapar.

-Era la única manera que encontré de salir de aquí -murmuró ella.

-¿No se te ocurrió abrir la puerta?

-No me hubieras dejado salir por la puerta.

-No voy a dejarte marchar de ninguna manera –dijo Darién mirándola fijamente-. No hay salida posible del palacio sin ser vista. Si vuelves a escaparte, volveré a traerte aquí, así que será mejor que lo aceptes. No te marcharás de aquí hasta que llegue tu hermano. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rezar para que tu hermano se dé cuenta del error de sus acciones y acepte ser juz gado por ellas.

Con esas palabras le dejó la cuerda sobre el regazo y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Serena mirándolo y sintiéndose indefensa.

Serena cojeó por su enorme dormitorio, ignorando el intenso dolor que sentía en el tobillo.

Su habitación de invitados estaba exquisitamente decorada y en cualquier otra ocasión se habría que dado con la boca abierta ante la magnificencia de sus alrededores, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermano y en el hecho de que Darién Chiba no iba a dejarla marchar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan testarudo?

Todos sus instintos le decían que Samuel no podía ha berse tomado unas vacaciones en ese momento y que algo serio ocurría.

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Escapar resultaba imposible, y el Príncipe no tenía nada de compasivo, así que rogar no serviría de nada.

Y con respecto a esa conversación ridícula sobre el harén. . .

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaba tan desespe rada, que si hubiera pensado que la seducción funcio naría, la habría usado como táctica, pero no sabía nada sobre la seducción, y no habría tenido ni idea de cómo seducir a un hombre.

Estaba repasando sus opciones cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de los llantos de un niño.

Serena miró a la sirvienta que le estaba preparando la cama y preguntó:

-¿Lita, quién llora?

-Es Endimión, señorita -murmuró la chica-. El sobrino pequeño del Príncipe. Sólo tiene cinco años. A veces tiene pesadillas. El personal cree que es un niño difícil.

¿El personal?

Los llantos se intensificaron y Serena se sintió cada vez más tensa. Alguien tendría que hacer que el niño dejara de llorar.

-¿Y si el personal lo encuentra difícil, qué pasa con sus padres?

-Ahora mismo su madre está en el extranjero, seño rita Tsukino. Le gusta viajar.

-Bien -dijo Sere, y se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Ya tenía bastantes proble mas allí como para buscarse más.

Los llantos aumentaron de volumen y ella no aguantó más. No podía dejar que un niño llorara de esa manera.

-De acuerdo -dijo mirando a Lita con exaspera ción, y se dirigió cojeando hacia la puerta-. ¿Y quién cuida de él mientras su madre está fuera?

-El joven príncipe tiene una niñera -dijo Lita con el ceño fruncido mientras Serena abría la puerta-. Se ñorita Tsukino, no debería ir con él. Está en buenas manos.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece -murmuró Sere-, y si nadie va a hacer que deje de llorar, lo haré yo.

Sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, caminó por el pasillo hasta que localizó los gritos y abrió la puerta, posando su vista inmediatamente en una pequeña fi gura sobre una cama enorme. Miró alrededor de la enorme habitación y pensó que no era de extrañar que el niño tuviera pesadillas. Acogedora no era. ¿Quién diablos habría decidido que ésa era una ha bitación apropiada para un niño?

El niño lloraba y gritaba y una chica joven estaba gritándole enfadada, claramente al borde de su pacien cia.

-Deja de gritar -dijo Sere-. Lo estás empeorando -añadió ocultando su rabia, y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se apartara-. No se grita a un niño que está asustado.

-Pero es que es tan travieso...

-Tiene cinco años -dijo Sere-. Si no fuera tra vieso me preocuparía.

Los gritos del niño se intensificaron y comenzó a patalear en la cama. .

-Está asustado. Necesita que lo abracen –dijo Serena con firmeza quitándose los zapatos y deslizán dose sobre la cama. Era el único modo de alcanzar al niño. La cama era enorme.

Habiéndose tumbado cómodamente, Serena se co locó al niño en su regazo y lo abrazó, ignorando las pa tadas. Lo abrazó con firmeza, le habló suavemente y finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, el niño dio un sollozo y se dejó caer sobre ella, exhausto.

-Vaya, ha debido de ser un sueño horrible -mur muró ella apartándole el pelo de la cara-. ¿Quieres contármelo?

-Tigres -dijo el niño-, y más tigres.

-¿Y qué hacían los tigres?

-Me perseguían. Iban a comerme. Como en el cuento.

-¿Qué cuento?

-El que me ha leído Rey -dijo el niño mirando a la chica.

-Ya veo -dijo Serena mirando también a la chica, que no parecía muy cómoda Bueno, pero aquí no hay tigres, aunque está muy oscuro, ¿verdad? Lo que necesitas es una luz para que no haya rincones oscuros.

-Mamá dice que las luces son para los bebés –dijo él en voz baja, y ella sonrió.

-A mí me gusta una luz por la noche. ¿Te parezco un bebé?

-No. Pareces una princesa.

-¿Te gustan las princesas? -preguntó Sere, y Endimión sonrió-. Muy bien, Endimión, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Rey te va a preparar una luz y luego tú y yo vamos a leer otro tipo de cuento. Mi cuento favorito.

-¿Sobre tigres?

-Claro que no -dijo Sere-. Va sobre una princesa.

-¿Tiene el pelo dorado como tú? -preguntó el niño con la cara iluminada.

-Justo como yo.

-¿Es guapa como tú?

-Más guapa.

-Muy bien -dijo él antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca y mirarla expectante.

-Su Alteza no me permite abandonar al niño –dijo Rey en actitud desafiante.

-Eso será porque nunca te ha escuchado gritar. Puedes dejarlo, yo me ocupo dijo Serena fríamente. Si el Príncipe pensaba que iba a dejar al niño al cuidado de una niñera cuya idea de los cuentos era ésa, entonces tendría que pensárselo mejor. Si puedes preparar una luz y un vaso de leche antes de irte, sería fantástico.

Rey abandonó la habitación Y Serena centró su atención en el niño.

-Muy bien, Endimión, ¿estás listo para el cuento?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Darién ESTABA de pie en el marco de la puerta ob servando a las dos figuras que había sobre la cama. Ambos estaban absortos en la historia, ajenos a su presencia. Una contando, el otro escu chando.

-Y el príncipe dijo «sálvame, sálvame -decía Serena con voz suave-. Y así la princesa trepó por un lado del edificio y le dio la llave que le había robado al guardia.

-¿Mató al guardia? -preguntó Endimión

-¿Matarlo? ¡Cielos, no! la princesa era una chica muy amable. Utilizaba métodos más inteligentes para conseguir lo que quería.

Darién sonrió cínicamente. Claro que era así. ¿No era lo que hacían siempre las mujeres? Una espada era de masiado directa para ellas. Utilizaban medios más re torcidos para salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, no creo, que el príncipe fuera muy valiente. No como mi tío. El es un príncipe en condiciones. Nada lo asusta.

-Pero estoy segura de que ni tu tío utilizaría esa es pada a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo.

-¿La princesa de tu cuento tenía una espada?

-La princesa odiaba la violencia -dijo ella con fir meza-. Utilizaba una pistola de agua.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse al es cuchar aquello.

Pretendía haber solucionado el problema de la ni ñera aquel día, pero su viaje al zoco lo había retrasado, y al ser informado de que el niño estaba llorando, se había preparado para una larga noche.

Sin embargo había encontrado al niño calmado y feliz, en brazos de Serena Tsukino. Se había sentido sorprendido. No era algo que pu diera esperar.

Serena estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, feliz y re lajada, centrada en el niño. Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Darién se deslizaron por la curva de sus pechos y sus caderas y sintió un inexplicable torrente de lujuria. Su pelo rubio le caía sobre los hombros Y seguía lle vando su vestido azul, aunque había conseguido de al gún modo arreglar el cuello.

Recordó sus comentarios sobre el harén y la tensión en su interior creció hasta niveles intolerables. Si tu viera un harén, en ese momento ella estaría tumbada en una cama aguardando Y él estaría preparándose para una larga y satisfactoria noche.

-Me gusta ese cuento, pero sigo pensando que se supone que es el príncipe el que tiene que hacer el res cate. Mi tío nunca necesitaría a nadie para rescatarlo.

-¿No? -murmuró ella-. Bueno, los príncipes no siempre se comportan del modo en que deberían. A ve ces pueden sorprenderte.

-Creo que la princesa era muy lista -dijo Endimión con los ojos cada vez más cerrados, y Serena se movió lige ramente para poder echarle una manta por encima.

Se quedó tumbada a su lado, acariciándole el pelo hasta asegurarse de que se había dormido.

Darién frunció el ceño mientras observaba su paciencia y ternura con el niño. Sabiendo que la mayoría de la gente tenía problemas para tratar con Endimión, era sorpren dente la facilidad con que ella lo había calmado y empe zado una relación entre los dos en tan poco tiempo.

Pero él ya sabía que era lista. No había más que ver lo duro que estaba trabajando para convencerlo de su inocencia.

Satisfecha tras haber dormido al niño, Serena se apartó de él y se bajó de la cama.

Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza, y la única evidencia del peligro que había corrido en el zoco era su vendaje. Darién comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin ha cer ruido.

-¿Una pistola de agua?

Ella dio un pequeño grito del susto y se llevó la mano a la boca. .

-Me has asustado. No lo despiertes. Me ha costado mucho hacer que se durmiese.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Darién viendo que sin sus ridículos ta cones, apenas le llegaba a la altura del hombro. Tam bién parecía muy, muy joven. Apretando los dientes se recordó a sí mismo quién era. Una mujer que justifi caba el robo a gran escala-. Imagino que ha tenido otra pesadilla de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Ya ha ocurrido antes?

-Ocurre todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, deberías empezar por despedir a la niñera. Es horrible.

-La niñera ya ha presentado su dimisión.

-Deberías estar agradecido. Le leía cuentos de ti gres que se comen a los niños. Y cuando llegué le es taba gritando al niño. No me extraña que el niño le tenga miedo a la oscuridad. Esa chica da miedo. ¿Du rante cuánto tiempo ha sido su niñera?

-Menos de un mes -dijo Darién.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y la que hubo antes? ¿Cuánto duró?

-Dos semanas -dijo Darién, y apretó los dientes al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos-. No es gracioso.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Cuando un niño de cinco años dirige la casa, es divertido.

-Es un niño difícil.

-Claro que sí -murmuró ella-. Si yo tuviera una ni ñera diferente cada pocas semanas, yo también me aseguraría de ser difícil.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Los niños necesitan estabilidad. y Endimión no tiene ninguna. Es muy inseguro Y no es de extrañar que tenga pesadillas.

-¿y has adivinado todo eso en tan poco tiempo? -sin estar acostumbrado a estar en la posición de tener que defenderse, Darién se sintió molesto-. Endimión tiene es tabilidad. En el palacio está toda su familia y el lugar está lleno de guardias. No puede sentirse amenazado.

La implicación sobre su familia le hirió el orgullo, así que se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente, exponiéndola a toda la fuerza de su mirada.

-Los niños necesitan una persona especial con la que tener un vínculo y es su imaginación la que lo amenaza, no la realidad y sí, he adivinado eso en tan poco tiempo. Estoy acostumbrada a los niños de su edad. Es mi trabajo y estoy cualificada, lo cual ima gino que es más de lo que puede decirse de esa chica que lo estaba aterrorizando.

-Su madre elige las niñeras. . .

-¿Es la misma madre que lo deja solo? -dijo Serena casi sin pensar-. Lo... lo siento. No es asunto mío.

Darién se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego decidió que no podía defender lo indefendible.

-No, tienes razón. Mi cuñada nunca se ha tomado en serio sus responsabilidades y yo no he interferido tanto como debería haberlo hecho y había buenas razones para eso.

Preguntándose qué sería lo que le impulsaba a con tarle aspectos de su vida privada a una desconocida,

Darién se frotó la nuca con la mano para liberar parte de la tensión, sabiendo que ella lo miraba confusa.

-¿Y por qué deberías interferir? Tú no eres el padre del niño. Será responsabilidad de tu hermano.

-Mi hermano murió.

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Aquella conversión cla ramente había ido demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. Eso es terrible. Pobre Endimión y pobre de ti. Perdiste a tu hermano.

¿Pobre de ti? Desde la muerte de su hermano ni una sola persona se había atrevido a pronunciar palabras de una natura leza tan personal y Darién sintió cómo las emociones que se había negado a reconocer comenzaban a moverse en su interior.

Ella no sabía nada de las circunstancias de la muerte de Zafiro y él no tenía intención de compartir esa in formación.

-No es algo de lo que se hable -dijo él con tono ta jante, pero ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules de aque lla manera tan desconcertante.

Otras personas se inclinaban o evitaban sus ojos en su presencia. El hecho de que Serena Tsukino olvidara o sé negara a hacerla era a la vez irritante y refrescante.

-Sé lo duro que puede ser perder a alguien que quieres -dijo ella suavemente.

-Antes de que derrames lágrimas sobre algo de lo que no sabes nada, debería informarte de que mi her mano murió cuando Endimión era muy pequeño. El no tiene una sensación real de pérdida.

-Estaba hablando de tu pérdida.

-No necesito ni deseo tu compasión.

-Claro que no. Los hombres siempre son patéticos a la hora de mostrar sus emociones.

-La autodisciplina es una cualidad que hay que va lorar, y ésta no es una conversación que desee conti nuar. Así que, si eres tan experta con los niños, dime qué hacer con las pesadillas.

En realidad sí se sentía responsable por su sobrino, sabiendo que su cuñada era una mujer frívola que no pensaba en nadie más que en ella. Y se sentía preocupado al saber que el niño estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-Bueno, lo primero que voy a hacer es trasladado. Esta habitación es totalmente inapropiada para un niño que tiene pesadillas. No es de extrañar que la habita ción lo asuste. Es enorme. Tiene muchos rincones que crean sombras. Debería estar en una habitación alegre y luminosa con animales pintados en las paredes y una buena luz para por la noche que muestre las cosas como son.

-Esta habitación fue elegida por su madre.

-¿Acaso el tamaño de la habitación refleja el esta tus de la persona en Kazban?

Darién se dio cuenta de que Serena era inusualmente observadora.

Su cuñada efectivamente había elegido la habita ción más por su tamaño que por lo que le pudiera gus tar al niño. Pero todo lo que Esmeralda hacía se medía en términos de estatus. La comodidad del niño habría sido lo último en su cabeza a la hora de elegir las habi taciones.

-Mañana trasladaremos a Endimión a primera hora. Tú escogerás la habitación.

-¿Yo?

-¿Por qué no? te has declarado experta en estos te mas y a Endimión le gustas.

-Bueno -dijo ella mirando al niño, que dormía pro fundamente en la cama-, está bien. Y ya que estamos, tienes que contratar a una niñera competente. Alguien que no vaya a marcharse y que no le lea cuentos que le produzcan pesadillas.

Darién la miró pensativo.

-Ya que pareces estar tan segura de lo que necesita el niño, puedes ocupar ese papel de momento -dijo él suavemente, viendo una solución instantánea al pro blema que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

Puede que Serena no tuviera moral, pero era evidente que sabía ocuparse de Endimión.

-¿Yo? No puedo hacer eso. En cuanto venga Samuel me voy a casa.

-Pero creo que ya hemos acordado que no va a ve nir, ¿verdad? -dijo Darién con una sonrisa-. O quizá estés preocupada porque el cuidado de Endimión vaya a interfe rir en tu próximo plan de escape. Me pregunto qué será mañana -añadió dando un paso al frente-. ¿Usarás pis tolas de agua al amanecer?

Ella lo miró y Darién pudo ver el color en sus mejillas. Estaba recordando el beso, al igual que él. .

Darién sintió la lujuria en su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de tomada en sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a su pa sión, pero entonces recordó a Endimión. Apretó los dientes frustrado.

¿Es que siempre estaba destinado a estar en público con esa mujer?

Contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de resta blecer la institución del harén para poder acceder a ella cuando quisiera, Darién deslizó la mirada por sus mejillas y la posó en su deliciosa boca. Seguía sintiéndose fu rioso por el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a pe sar de saber quién era ella.

Pero quizá eso demostraba, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, que seguía siendo capaz de sentir al guna emoción, al menos a un nivel físico.

Era un varón saludable con apetitos sexuales fuer tes. A pesar de que Serena alardeaba de su ingenuidad, no era ningún secreto que lo deseaba. Estaba escrito en su mirada. Y presumiblemente ésa era su intención.

-Siento mucho no poder quedarme parar solucionar la crisis de la niñera -dijo ella alejándose ligeramente de él-. Pero tengo que regresar a mi casa con mi hermano.

-Pero tu hermano no está en casa, ¿verdad? -se ñaló Darién-. Así que, hasta que no averigües su para dero, no tiene mucho sentido el pensar en abandonar Kazban.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Darién sintió el de seo por todo su cuerpo.

Asegurándose de que su sobrino estaba bien dor mido, acercó a Serena a su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza. Sus labios se separaron al instante mientras se inclinaba hacia él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Darién saboreó la dulzura de su boca, sintió la curva de su cadera contra él y de pronto notó que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Sintió los dientes de Serena en su labio inferior y luego el leve roce de su lengua. Conducido por el do lor insoportable de su ingle, Darién le tomó la cara entre sus manos para poder explorar su boca hasta el má ximo.

El cuerpo de Serena temblaba contra el suyo y Darién sentía el calor de su piel a través del tejido del vestido. Era toda una tentación femenina y sintió cómo el tor mento recorría sus venas volviéndolo loco.

Un sonido proveniente de la cama lo llevó de vuelta al presente y levantó la cabeza, una vez más horrori zado por la necesidad que sentía de poseer a aquella mujer sin importar nada.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida y se echó ligeramente hacia delante.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla y a alejarse como si ella fuera una serpiente vene nosa.

Luchando contra las emociones que no sentía desde que era adolescente, Darién abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás, maldiciendo el momento en que Samuel Tsukino había decidido hacer negocios con el estado de Kazban.

Serena depositó el auricular con una mano temblo rosa. Seguía sin haber respuesta de Samuel y ninguna pista de por qué se habría marchado sin decir nada. No era típico de él y de pronto se preguntó cómo de bien conocería a su hermano. Miro por la ventana sintiendo la ansiedad en su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al ver el alboroto que había formado en el patio. El caballo negro del Príncipe corría por el patio apartando a los sirvientes a su paso. Estaba completamente desbocado. Serena observó y de pronto se fijó en una pequeña figura en un rincón del patio, caminando hacia el enorme caballo.

¡Endimión!

-Oh, no -exclamó, y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a la chica que había ido a su habitación con una selección de ropas-. ¿Por dónde? ¿Cómo se llega a ese patio?

Tenía que bajar corriendo antes de que el caballo matara al niño.

La chica la miró nerviosamente y luego se dirigió a la puerta para indicarle unas escaleras.

-Al fondo hay una puerta que va directamente al patio -le dijo a Sere, que salió corriendo sin perder más tiempo.

Le resultaba evidente que los sirvientes no iban a acercarse al caballo, lo que significaba que nadie iba a evitar que Endimión se pusiera en el camino del ani mal.

Sahara, estaba fuera de control otra vez.

Darién observaba desde su despacho cómo su caballo esquivaba cualquier intento de capturarlo.

Era evidente que alguien no había cerrado la puerta del establo correctamente, pensaba Darién, dándose cuen ta de que, si sus empleados fueran tan listos como el caballo, lo harían mucho mejor.

Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, el caballo estaba suelto corriendo por el patio y nadie se atrevía a acer carse.

Darién decidió que era el momento de bajar al patio, antes de que el animal hiriese a alguien.

Dejó de lado los papeles que se habían acumulado en su ausencia, se puso en pie con rapidez y de pronto se quedó paralizado al ver a su pequeño sobrino caminando hacia el caballo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Darién esperó a que alguno de los sirvientes lo quitara de en medio, pero estaban hablando nerviosamente entre ellos, demasiado preo cupados por su propia seguridad como para preocu parse por el niño.

La gravedad de la situación se hizo de pronto evidente y se preparó para contemplar un horrible accidente porque sabía que, por mucho que corriese, le resultaría imposible llegar hasta el niño a tiempo.

Entonces vio otra figura que atravesaba el patio con el pelo rubio sobre los hombros. Sin dudarlo, apartó a Endimión del camino del animal y lo colocó en brazos de uno de los sirvientes.

Darién no se dio cuenta de que había estado conte niendo el aliento hasta ese momento. El peligro inmi nente había pasado y su corazón volvió gradualmente a la velocidad normal mientras esperaba a que la mu jer regresara a la seguridad del palacio. Sin embargo giró la cabeza y habló con el sirviente que sostenía a Endimión, esperando mientras ponía al niño a salvo. Luego se volvió hacia el caballo. Su intención estaba clara.

Darién maldijo en voz baja. Lejos de mejorar, la situa ción era aún más crítica, porque Sahara se había can sado y estaba impaciente con una expresión peligrosa en sus ojos. En esa ocasión la víctima sería la chica. Darién tomó aliento y sintió cómo la tensión se exten día por sus hombros mientras veía cómo Serena se aproximaba al caballo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del riesgo?

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de dominar a Sahara salvo él. .

En esa ocasión Darién sí se movió y bajó al patio en tiempo récord, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Serena Tsukino se acercara al caballo.

Apretó los dientes, no queriendo gritar por si acaso asustaba al animal. Puede que no le gustara la mujer, pero tampoco quería que muriese por su culpa.

Con rapidez le quitó la pistola al guardia más cer cano sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Rezó para no tener que disparar al caballo que había cuidado y alimentado desde pequeño, pero si tenía que hacerlo...

Ignorando la excitación y el pánico del personal del establo, la chica se acercó lentamente hablando al ca ballo como si fuera un amigo y estuvieran teniendo una conversación.

Darién vio al caballo tensarse con suspicacia. Dándose cuenta de que estaba tan cerca del caballo que cual quier movimiento por su parte podría ponerla en peligro, Darién se quedó totalmente quieto mientras ella le hablaba al animal tranquilamente.

-Eres un abusón -le dijo al caballo-, yendo por ahí asustando a todo el mundo. Tienes que aprender a ju gar tranquilamente si quieres tener amigos.

Darién apretó con fuerza la pistola, esperando a que Sahara sacara su instinto natural de matar a cualquiera que se aproximara a él. Sin embargo el caballo resopló y acercó la cabeza a Sere.

Ella sonrió y dejó que la oliese.

-No mereces nada de comer porque has sido malo -le dijo con firmeza mientras le acariciaba el cuello al animal-. Pero cuando aprendas modales, te daré algo rico de comer.

Sahara resopló otra vez y Darién volvió a respirar, asombrado de que Serena aún estuviera viva. ¿Sería algún tipo de hechicera? Nadie podía acercarse tanto a Sahara salvo él y ahí estaba ella, acariciando al caballo y hablándole como si fuera un burro domesticado. Parecía que incluso Sahara era susceptible a los en cantos femeninos.

Darién se rió con cinismo. Sin estar satisfecha por seducirlo a él, Serena estaba intentando seducir al caba llo y parecía que funcionaba.

El caballo ya no estaba tenso sino dócil y tranquilo.

-Eres muy guapo -le dijo Serena acercándose más y acariciándole el cuello hasta que el animal comenzó a husmear en sus bolsillos.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella-. Unos pocos caramelos de menta.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo con lo que ali mentó al caballo, el cual la rozó con la cabeza como muestra de gratitud.

-Algún día podré montarte -murmuró Sere, y Darién sintió cómo la ira crecía en su interior.

-Ni lo pienses -dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba a ellos tras devolverle la pistola al guardia-. ¿Es que ahora pretendes escapar del palacio en ambulancia? ¿O acaso este truco es otro más de tu estratagema para convencerme de que te deje marchar?

-¿Truco? -dijo ella confusa-. ¿Crees que coloqué a Endimión delante del animal para poder salvarlo después? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Lo que creo es que harías lo que fuera para que te dejara libre. Y parece que hacer que esté en deuda con tigo podría ser una buena manera.

-Deja de hablar como un hombre de negocios y co mienza a pensar como un humano -dijo ella con la misma frialdad-. Nunca pondría a un niño en peligro y el hecho de que creas eso, me demuestra que no sabes nada sobre mí.

-¿Por qué si no arriesgarías tu vida por un niño con el que no tienes vínculos de sangre?

-Porque nunca dejaría que le ocurriese nada a otra persona si pudiera evitarlo.

-Así que el hecho de que ahora yo esté en deuda contigo no es dé ninguna relevancia para ti.

-No estás en deuda conmigo -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-. No lo he hecho por ti. Incluso puede que te sorprenda saber que no estaba pensando en ti en absoluto.

Serena estaba tan escandalizada que, por primera vez en años, Darién sintió inseguridad.

Pero creerse eso sería creer que Serena había ac tuado desinteresadamente y él sabía que muy pocas mujeres eran capaces de tal bondad. Desde luego no una mujer como Serena Tsukino, que despreciaba la pérdida de los ahorros de la gente de esa manera.

-Tú y tu hermano no sois más que ladrones -dijo él-, así que tendrás que perdonarme si me cuesta un poco considerar tus acciones como algo heroico.

Estaba dispuesto a creer que ella no había provo cado la situación, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hubiera aprovechado una ocasión que se había presentado por sí sola.

-Dejemos una cosa clara, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas-. Tarde o tem prano Samuel devolverá el dinero que debe y tendrás que admitir que estabas equivocado. Francamente, estoy deseando oír la disculpa.

Desacostumbrado a que lo desafiaran, Darién tomó aliento y sintió cómo la furia aumentaba en su interior como la lava de un volcán.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, despidió a los sirvientes, habiendo decidido que ya se ocuparía de su cobardía por no haber ayudado a Endimión.

En ese momento su atención estaba centrada en Serena Tsukino, y mientras llevaba al caballo a su cuadra y lo encerraba correctamente, decidió que ya se había cansado de sus juegos.

Regresó a su lado y la agarró con fuerza de la cin tura.

-Ven conmigo. Vamos a terminar esto ahora mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 6**

TERMINAR ¿qué? ¿De qué hablaba Darién?

Serena sentía los dedos del Príncipe fuertemente sobre su cintura mientras la conducía por los pasillos de mármol del palacio, dejando atrás a los sirvientes y guardias.

Finalmente llegaron a su despacho, Darién abrió la puerta de golpe y la metió dentro.

-¿De qué va todo esto? -le preguntó.

-Creo que los dos deberíamos dejarnos de juegos -le dijo Darién-. Tu continua negación de que no ocurre nada me ofende profundamente -añadió mientras al canzaba una pila de papeles y se los entregaba-. ¡Lee! Quizá así podamos dejar esta farsa de que eres ino cente y que todos viviremos felices para siempre. Va mos a acordar de una vez por todas que tu vida no es ningún cuento de hadas.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Serena miró los papeles que tenía en la mano preguntándose qué contendrían. Finalmente comenzó a ojeados lentamente, con una sensación de pánico por todo su cuerpo.

Páginas y páginas de cifras volaban ante sus ojos, junto con una jerga legal incomprensible que no tenía ningún sentido para ella.

Serena regresó al principio y comenzó de nuevo concentrándose bien en lo que estaba leyendo, bus cando los puntos importantes. Encontró un resumen y lo leyó. Cuando llegó al final, los papeles se le cayeron de las manos aterrizando en el suelo.

-Esos papeles dicen que mi hermano malversó el dinero -susurró ella-. Dicen que nunca invirtió ni un penique.

-Correcto -dijo Darién mientras recogía los papeles del suelo-. Y ahora que te has dado cuenta de que sé la verdad, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar esa fachada de falsa inocencia. Aprecio mucho la ho nestidad y por ahora no has mostrado ninguna.

Serena lo ignoró, demasiado alarmada por la enor midad de lo que acababa de descubrir. No estaba escuchándolo.

¿Samuel se había llevado el dinero?

-Ocho millones de libras -susurró ella para sí misma-. Se ha llevado ocho millones de libras.

Le temblaban las piernas de tal modo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre el escritorio para no caerse. Como en un sueño, revisó de nuevo lo que acababa de leer e in tentó encajarlo con lo que ya sabía de su hermano.

-Necesito más tiempo, Sere -le había dicho Samuel-. Si voy, Sere, me meterán en la cárcel.

-Oh, Dios -dijo Serena cubriéndose la boca con la mano, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera inyectado agua helada en las venas. No era de extrañar que Samuel estuviese preocupado porque lo metiesen en la cárcel-. Se quedó con el dinero -y lo perdió y dándose cuenta de aquello, Serena hizo algo que no había hecho jamás.

Se desmayó.

¿Cómo conseguían las mujeres desmayarse siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles?

¿Era algo que aprendían en el colegio?

Con un suspiro impaciente, Darién la levantó y trató de no apreciar las suaves curvas de su cuerpo mientras la llevaba hacia el sofá. En esa ocasión ella era un peso muerto sobre sus brazos y el pelo rubio le caía sobre su brazo como una cascada. Toda señal de color había de saparecido de sus mejillas y de pronto Darién se sintió preocupado.

Entonces recordó la habilidad de su cuñada para desmayarse a voluntad.

Serena Tsukino obviamente había perfeccionado el mismo arte. Al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir de fendiendo a su hermano, había tenido que encontrar otro modo de evadir responsabilidades.

Serena abrió los ojos y él le aguantó la mirada.

Parecía pequeña y delicada tendida en el sofá y una vez más, Darién se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra la tentación de tomarla en brazos y ofrecerle protec ción, pero por fortuna las cicatrices de su pasado le re cordaron que debía mantenerse alejado.

No era tan tonto como para dejarse manipular por las habilidades de una mujer hermosa.

Decidido a acabar con sus juegos femeninos, llamó a los sirvientes y ordenó que llamaran al médico, con vencido de que un examen médico confirmaría su creencia de que estaba fingiendo.

La habitación se llenó de gente y el médico regresó para examinarla. Darién comenzó a dar vueltas por la ha bitación a la espera del diagnóstico.

Los minutos pasaban y él comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso mientras el médico continuaba con lo que a su entender era un examen innecesario.

Finalmente el médico se puso en pie con expresión severa.

-Evidentemente ha recibido una sorpresa desagra dable -comenzó el doctor, y prosiguió dando detalles de todo lo que había averiguado, mientras Darién iba irri tándose cada vez más. Y se irritó más cuando el doctor sugirió que Serena debía quedarse en el sofá durante unas horas y no moverse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Darién miró al hombre con incredulidad, tentado de preguntarle cuáles eran sus cualificaciones. Aquéllas por las que siempre había sido uno de los médicos fijos de la familia.

¿Estaba sugiriendo aquel hombre que el desmayo era genuino?

Antes de que Darién pudiera decir nada, Serena Tsukino luchó por incorporarse.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Siento ser una molestia.

El doctor le dirigió una sonrisa Y le dio una palma dita en el hombro. Hecho que molestó más a Darién.

¿Es que él era el único que podía verlo? Claro que Serena había recibido una sorpresa. La sorpresa de saber que su farsa no iba a funcionar más.

Uno de los sirvientes colocó una bandeja junto a ella, con agua, café y dátiles. Pero Serena lo miró em bobada Y luego levantó la cabeza hacia Darién.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Darién sonrió con cinismo. Claro que tenía que hablar con él. El juego de la inocencia ya no servía. Sin duda su desmayo le había proporcionado más tiempo Y ya estaba preparada para emplear otra táctica de persuasión.

Dados los besos que habían intercambiado y las mi radas de deseo que le había dirigido a Darién, éste se pre paró para una sugerencia totalmente impropia.

Darién despidió a los sirvientes y al doctor con un chasquido de sus dedos Y esperó a que la puerta se ce rrara tras ellos.

-Quizá debas tomar algo. Estás pálida.

-No podría comer nada -dijo ella apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Nunca antes me había desmayado. No sé lo que ha ocurrido.

-Estabas en una situación difícil -dijo él-, Y esa táctica siempre supone una buena ruta de escape.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que lo he hecho a propósito?

-Hace media hora estabas bien como para ponerte frente a mi caballo -dijo Darién-, lo cual excluye cual quier causa física para tu súbito deseo de caer a mis pies. Yo también debería intentarlo. No puedes imagi nar lo aburridas que pueden ser algunas de mis ocupa ciones oficiales.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó ella tras una larga pausa.

-¿Quien fue quién? -preguntó él sorprendido por su reacción.

-La mujer que te hizo ser tan cínico -dijo ella, e ignorando las instrucciones del médico, luchó por levan tarse y lo miró con dignidad mientras daba un paso al frente-. Crees que todo el mundo está involucrado en algún tipo de juego elaborado, diseñado para mentirte. Pues yo no juego, «Alteza». Apártate de mí. Puede que seas príncipe, pero no hay en ti ni una pizca de bondad humana. No quiero que me toques.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Darién recordando su reacción la última vez que le habían tocado.

Ella le dio la espalda y se agarró al brazo del sofá para sujetarse.

-¡No! y si estás pensando en ese beso, digamos que me pillaste con la guardia baja y besas bien. Me atre vería a decir que has tenido mucha práctica –murmuró Sere, y Darién apretó los dientes, molesto por el hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo sentir culpable.

-Hubo más de un beso.

-Volvamos a Samuel -dijo ella mirándolo acusadora mente-. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que Samuel había malversado el dinero. De eso va todo esto.

-Claro que lo sabía -dijo Darién-. Por eso le pedí que se reuniera conmigo. Y por eso te envió a ti en su lugar. Tú también lo sabías.

-¡No! -gritó ella.

Nadie nunca le hablaba en ese tono. Estaba acos tumbrado a la gente que se inclinaba y hacía su volun tad. Sobre todo las mujeres. Y allí estaba ella, discu tiendo y desafiándolo.

-No lo sabía. Pensé que mi hermano había hecho unas inversiones que no habían tenido los resultados esperados. Pensé que devolvería el dinero pronto. Te lo dije.

Pero él no la había creído en ese momento ni la creía ahora.

-Tu hermano estuvo un tiempo trabajando para un banco en Kazban. Durante ese tiempo persuadió a ciu dadanos honestos para que invirtieran sus ahorros en el mercado de acciones. Se suponía que él iba a hacer las inversiones en representación de ellos, pero en vez de eso, se quedó con el dinero.

-Y eso es lo que querías decir el primer día cuando dijiste que una familia podía morirse de hambre.

Darién apretó los dientes, deseando que confesara de una vez que lo sabía todo desde el principio y así poder acabar con aquella locura.

-Sabías que se había quedado con los ahorros de la gente de Kazban.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y apretó los puños.

-Me dijo que fuiste tú. Me dijo que había hecho las inversiones por ti.

-Al final es lo que ha ocurrido -dijo él con el ceño fruncido-. Si yo no hubiese intervenido, esa gente ha bría sufrido mucho. Yo he saldado la deuda.

-Vaya, veo que eres un santo.

Darién no estaba acostumbrado a recibir sarcasmos Y tuvo que luchar por dar una respuesta apropiada.

-He actuado con honor.

-¿Honor? -dijo ella soltando una carcajada-. Me has acusado de algo de lo que soy totalmente inocente, tú pensabas que yo lo sabía. Pensabas que yo era parte del juego. Un plan para escapar de las responsabilida des. Darién inclinó la cabeza. En efecto eso era lo que pen saba desde el principio y al fin y al cabo no era más que la verdad. ¿Por qué no decirlo? ¿Y por qué ella lo miraba acusadoramente?

-No sé dónde está Samuel, pero sí sé que tiene que haber una buena explicación para todo esto. Samuel es bueno y amable y nunca ha robado nada.

Darién la miró. Las evidencias hablaban por sí solas y aun así seguía empeñada en defender a su hermano. Por un momento sintió admiración por ella. Al menos no se le podía acusar de falta de lealtad a su hermano.

Era algo que por desgracia no podía decirse de su propio hermano.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no querías dejarme ir. Es una enorme cantidad de dinero. Nunca se me ocurrió que... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar tanto dinero? ¿Qué ha hecho con él? ¿Lo sabes?

-Todavía no.

-Pero lo sabrás. Estás buscándolo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, y Darién se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del calor, seguía temblando.

-Ocho millones de libras es una importante canti dad. Tengo a gente buscándolo desde el día en que tú te bajaste del avión en Kazban.

-No puedo culparte por ello. Te debe una fortuna. Samuel se quedó el dinero y tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ti, por eso me envió a mí. Entiendo que pensaras que yo era parte del plan.

-¿Pretendes decir que no es así?

-¿En qué estaría pensando Samuel? -dijo ella, y parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma-. Sólo me dijo que las inversiones no habían ido bien.

-Nunca invirtió el dinero.

-Ahora lo comprendo. Entiendo por qué no querías dejarme ir. Te debemos una enorme suma de dinero. Y no hay manera de que podamos pagarla.

¿Podamos?

¿Por fin estaba admitiendo su responsabilidad?

Parecía infinitamente vulnerable. No importaba si sabía o no de las acciones de su hermano. Lo impor tante era el futuro. Y viendo su boca y la curva de sus pechos bajo el vestido, Darién tomó de pronto una deci sión.

-Sé exactamente cómo puedes pagar tú. Te casarás conmigo. Mi padre te otorgará el título de princesa. Desde el día de la boda, podrás andar a mi lado.

-Normalmente no puedo seguir tu paso -dijo ella mirándole las piernas largas y poderosas-. Caminas demasiado deprisa.

-¿Por qué bromeas sobre esto?

-Porque no puedes hablar en serio.

-Hablo totalmente en serio, y deberías saber que nunca antes me había pedido a una mujer en matrimo nio.

Serena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se su ponía que debía sentirse halagada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me lo has pedido, me lo has exigido. «Te casarás conmigo» han sido tus pa labras exactas. Imagino que piensas de ti mismo que eres tan buen partido que ninguna te diría que no.

-Cancelaré la deuda de tu hermano -contestó él in mediatamente con el tono de un hombre de negocios que tiene prisa por zanjar un trato.

-¿Cancelarías la deuda?

-Sí.

-Pero si te debe ocho millones de libras.

-El día de nuestra boda la deuda desaparecerá.

-¿Pagarías ese dinero por casarte conmigo?

-Necesito una esposa.

Ella se mordió el labio, viendo cómo la realidad se habría paso entre las fantasías de su cabeza. Siempre había imaginado para su futuro que conocería un hom bre al que amase y se casaría con él. Nunca había pen sado en casarse por algo que no fuera amor.

Pero, claro, eso era antes de saber que su hermano estaba endeudado hasta tal punto. Y antes de haber compartido esos besos ardientes con Darién Chiba

-Tengo que pensado -dijo tratando de aferrarse a sus principios.

-No es posible. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Tengo que hablar con mi padre hoy.

Serena se sentó en el sofá totalmente alucinada.

-¿Perdón?

Darién frunció el ceño. Claramente no estaba acostum brado a tener que repetir las cosas.

-Te casarás conmigo. Es la solución perfecta para todos.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer que me casara contigo?

-Necesito una esposa -dijo él con calma-. Ya es hora. Sería una unión por negocios, naturalmente.

Naturalmente.

Los sueños desaparecieron Y Serena se regañó a sí misma por haber esperado escuchar algo distinto.

Estaba dejando que unos cuantos besos calientes avivaran su imaginación.

-Bien -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Qué romántico.

-No hablamos de romance.

-Claro que no.

-Recuerda tus cuentos de hadas -dijo él tomándola del brazo con ambas manos-. Vas a casarte con el prín cipe. ¿Qué más podrías desear?

¿Amor?

-Hemos leído cuentos diferentes -dijo ella.

-Es la versión moderna.

-Quizá me falla la memoria, pero no recuerdo un solo cuento en el que el príncipe se case con la chica porque el tiempo pasa. Éste es nuevo.

-Habrá enormes beneficios para ti.

-Así de pronto no se me ocurre ninguno.

-Tendrás acceso a una enorme riqueza.

-No me importa el dinero. El dinero sólo trae pro blemas. ¿Siempre eres tan cabezón cuando se trata de con seguir lo que quieres?

-Vas a conseguir ocho millones de libras y un estilo de vida más allá de lo que nunca hayas soñado. No veo cómo puedes salir perjudicada con el trato.

-Eso es porque no tienes ni idea de lo que yo jamás haya soñado -murmuró ella dándose cuenta de lo cí nico que era en cuanto a las relaciones. Obviamente no esperaba enamorarse jamás, por tanto un matrimonio que no era más que un negocio, sería perfectamente aceptable para él. Mientras que para ella.

Serena tragó saliva. Sus sueños siempre habían in cluido una casa acogedora, un hombre atractivo y al menos cinco réplicas de ese hombre correteando por el jardín. Nunca en sus sueños había visto montones de dinero y palacios dorados.

Pero tampoco había soñado con la pasión que ha bía sentido la noche anterior. Era como si él hubiera destapado una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

-Ni siquiera te gusto -susurró ella, pero incluso cuando decía las palabras, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-No me gusta tu falta de moral, pero por fortuna para lo que tengo en mente la falta de moral es una ventaja -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Y me gustarás más cuando estés desnuda tumbada en mi cama.

Al oír aquello, Serena sintió que le temblaban todos los miembros del cuerpo, y el calor en su pelvis se ha cía casi insoportable.

No debía sentir aquello.

Debía marcharse.

¿Pero cómo iba a marcharse cuando Samuel le debía a ese hombre una enorme cantidad de dinero que segura mente nunca podría devolver? Una vez que el Príncipe lo encontrara, lo metería en prisión.

-No puedo creer que realmente quieras que... quiero decir... has dicho que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, no uno de verdad.

-¿Qué es un matrimonio de verdad? Entre mi gente, estos tratos son algo normal -dijo él encogién dose de hombros-. Pero para todo lo que importa, el matrimonio sería real.

-No lo comprendo -dijo ella sonrojada.

-Eres una mujer hermosa y yo tengo una gran ener gía sexual. ¿Qué hay que comprender?

¿Una gran energía sexual? Serena no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación.

-Toda esta fingida modestia femenina es totalmente innecesaria -dijo él-. Me gusta que seas una mujer apasionada y me gusta que no puedas disimular el he cho de que me deseas.

Serena se sonrojó más aún, avergonzada por ser tan evidente.

-Eres muy guapo -dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo-. Debes de estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres te miren.

-No me estaba quejando. Sólo remarcaba el hecho de que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y para mí eso está bien. Puedo ser muy moderno en cuanto al sexo. No espero tener una virgen en mi cama, así que puedes de jar de hacerte la inocente.

En esa ocasión sí que lo miró.

-Pero estás diciendo que si... si nosotros... lo hace mos...

-¿Hacerlo? Suenas como una niña de colegio.

Pero se sentía como una niña de colegio. A él no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiese ser virgen y ella desde luego no iba a decírselo. No podía tener una conversación tan personal.

-Así que si nos casamos... ¿retirarás los cargos contra mi hermano y cancelarás la deuda?

-¿Por qué no? -dijo él inclinándose sobre el escri torio sin dejar de mirarla-. Me parece una solución sa tisfactoria.

-Perderías una fortuna.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero ganaré una esposa y te ganaré en mi cama. Y ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de conseguir eso.

El corazón martilleaba en el pecho de Serena mien tras miraba a Darién con una mezcla de fascinación y pa vor.

-¡No! -dijo con voz temblorosa-. No puedo hacerlo.

-Bien -dijo él con frialdad-. Entonces tu hermano será juzgado por la deuda. ¿Qué posibilidades crees que tiene de reunir ese dinero?

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente.

Samuel nunca podría conseguir ese dinero. Era lógico que hubiera desaparecido. Probablemente se habría es condido, atemorizado de enfrentarse al mundo.

Si hubiera confiado en ella. . .

Pero él siempre se había visto a sí mismo como el protector. Nunca la había tratado como a una adulta. Probablemente, no pensaba que pudiera tomar una de cisión adulta.

Serena tragó saliva.

¿Cómo iba a darle la espalda a su hermano cuando tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas?

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-. Mi cuerpo parece ser mi única ventaja, así que si lo quieres...

Él se enderezó y caminó hacia ella.

-No quiero un mártir en mi cama, así que deja de fingir que no me deseas como yo a ti.

Serena se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan evidente y lo odiaba a él por darse cuenta.

-Te crees irresistible -dijo ella-. No crees que haya una mujer en el mundo que pueda decirte que no, ¿ver dad?

-Bueno, digamos que no la he conocido todavía -dijo él secamente-. Pero ser un príncipe adinerado tiene sus ventajas.

Estaba sugiriendo que las mujeres se lanzaban so bre él por quien era. Pero ella sabía que en su caso su atracción no tenía nada que ver con quien era, sino por lo que era.

Un hombre tremendamente atractivo.

-Muy bien. Entonces... -dijo, y lo miró expectante.

-¿Entonces? ¿Crees que te voy a tirar sobre la al fombra para salirme con la mía aquí y ahora? Tengo más educación que todo eso, Sere. La anticipación lo es todo, ¿no crees? El festín es más satisfactorio cuan to más intensa es el hambre.

La anticipación estaba haciendo que Serena sintiese un nudo en el estómago y que casi no pudiese respirar.

-Así que prefieres esperar. . .

-Cuando mis ancestros querían asegurar su privaci dad, regresaban al desierto. Yo pretendo hacer lo mismo. Sólo que esta vez te llevaré conmigo. Como mi esposa.

¿El desierto?

Explotaron en su cabeza las imágenes de soledad salvaje que había visto en su camino desde el aero puerto. Un paisaje tan árido e inolvidable como el pro pio Príncipe.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él seguía ob servándola.

-Nos garantizará privacidad, y para lo que tengo en mente, vamos a necesitarla.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 7**

TRES días después, Serena miraba a Darién sin poder creer que estuvieran casados. Como su padre estaba enfermo, habían acordado organizar una boda tranquila, pero aun así, Serena se había quedado impresionada al ver lo rápido que se ha bía organizado todo. .

A todo el mundo le parecía muy romántico que un príncipe cínico y mujeriego se hubiera enamorado lo camente de una mujer y hubiera querido casarse con ella lo antes posible.

Sólo ella y Darién sabían la verdad y ahora por fin habían intercambiado sus votos y todos esperaban a que se besaran.

Sabiendo que el padre de Darién la miraba con aproba ción, Serena tuvo que tener cuidado de no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro.

Había conocido al gobernante de Kazban sólo unos días antes, pero enseguida le había tomado simpatía y no tenía intención de hacerle daño dejándole pensar que el matrimonio no era genuino.

Así que cuando Darién inclinó la cabeza, ella levantó la boca dispuesta, diciéndose a sí misma que lo hacía por el padre de él y por su propio hermano.

No estaba preparada para el intenso calor que sitió cuando sus labios se tocaron. Comparado con los otros besos, fue bastante contenido, pero el impacto fue el mismo.

Serena no pudo controlarse y se inclinó hacia él bus cando un contacto más cercano. El deslizó el brazo por su cintura y siguió besándola hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y Darién levantó la cabeza.

-Mi mujer -dijo pensativamente mientras ella se sonrojaba, asumiendo que había algo gracioso en aquellas palabras.

Al fin y al cabo cada uno tenía sus propias razones para haber aceptado aquel matrimonio. Y ninguna de las razones era el amor.

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué tenía que casarse en ese preciso momento, cuando lo había evi tado durante tanto tiempo, pero había algo en él que hacía que fuese imposible hacer la pregunta.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en sus razones por que enseguida los invitados de la boda lo rodearon para darles su enhorabuena. Serena había descubierto que Darién formaba parte de una enorme familia y tuvo que hablar con infinidad de invitados.

Acaecida por el apoyo de Darién, Serena se preguntaba cómo él podía parecer tan convincente cuando ambos sabían que aquello era una farsa. .

Pero parecía dispuesto a jugar su parte y ano de jarla sola.

Finalmente se sentaron frente a una enorme mesa para comer y, al mirar a su alrededor, Serena se dio cuenta de que deseaba que Samuel estuviese allí. Era la única familia que tenía y le hubiera gustado que estu viese en la boda, aunque no fuese una boda normal.

Pero era por Samuel por el que se celebraba esa boda.

-Estás muy tranquila -dijo Darién suavemente-. ¿Es tás cansada?

-Desearía que Samuel estuviera aquí -dijo ella.

-Tu hermano te ha causado muchos problemas -murmuró él-. Ahora eres mi esposa y haré todo lo po sible porque no tengas más problemas.

Sonaba tan convincente que Serena tuvo que recor darse a sí misma que Darién se casaba sólo porque nece sitaba una esposa.

-Te has casado conmigo y has cancelado la deuda -dijo ella-. Creo que has hecho más de lo que debías.

Nada más terminar el banquete salieron para el de sierto, interrumpidos nada más por la reacción de Endimión, que se puso a llorar porque no quería quedarse solo.

-Es tan pequeño y ha vivido tantos cambios -dijo Serena mientras abrazaba al niño. El personal del pala cio había decorado la habitación según sus gustos y te nía un aspecto luminoso y alegre.

-¡No puedes llevarte a Sere! -le gritó Endimión a su tío-. Quiero a Sere. Serena se ríe y me abraza y es di vertida. Y me gustan sus cuentos.

Darién tomó al niño en brazos.

-¿Has descubierto todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Te la traeré de vuelta. Pero mientras tanto, te he encon trado otra niñera a la que también querrás y que te con tará unos cuentos fantásticos y he conseguido que tu madre vuelva a casa.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa de que Darién pudiera mostrar sentimientos, Serena se dio cuenta de que se ponía tenso y se preguntó qué pasaría con la madre de Endimión que parecía producir la misma tensión en todos.

Personalmente le parecía horrible que la mujer no mostrase interés por su hijo y se sentía bien al compro bar que el Príncipe compartía sus sentimientos. Realmente parecía que le importaba su sobrino y había en trevistado a una niñera personalmente. Por suerte la chica era muy dulce y había congeniado bien con Endimión, que finalmente accedió a dejar marchar a Sere.

-Pero tráela de vuelta -le ordenó a su tío.

- Tenlo por seguro. La traeré de vuelta.

Poco después estaban en un convoy de vehículos de camino al oasis de Madan.

-Pensé que estaríamos solos -dijo ella.

-«Solos» es una palabra que no aparece en mi vo cabulario -dijo él apretando con fuerza el volante-. Pero cuando lleguemos al oasis, tendremos privacidad. Para lo que tengo en mente no requiero ningún tipo de audiencia.

Serena giró la cabeza para ocultar su expresión. La referencia a su inminente noche de bodas hacía que se estremeciera, y según dejaron atrás el palacio, sintió que la tensión aumentaba. .

Se agarró al asiento del coche mientras contem plaba asombrada las dunas de arena que se extendían por todas partes.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes adónde vas? -le preguntó a Darién al ver cómo las dunas se extendían en el hori zonte-. A mí me parece todo igual.

Quizá se perdieran.

Quizá tuvieran que regresar al palacio.

-Para una extranjera quizá -dijo él-. Para aquellos que estamos familiarizados con el desierto, es posible orientarse sólo con el viento y las estrellas.

-Pero si es de día -señaló Sere-. No hay estrellas y no podemos sentir el viento gracias al aire acondicio nado.

El Príncipe sonrió.

-Creí que preferirías el toque romántico, pero tie nes razón. En cuanto dejemos la carretera, utilizaré una brújula. Está construida en el propio coche.

Una brújula.

Entonces no había posibilidad de perderse.

Serena se retorció en su asiento y, contra su volun tad, su mirada acabó descansando sobre el muslo de Darién. Para el viaje había cambiado el traje y las túnicas por un par de vaqueros negros y desgastados que se ajustaban a la perfecci6n a sus piernas atléticas. Sin poder evitarlo subió la mirada hasta la zona donde el tejido del pantalón dejaba adivinar su masculinidad. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y sintió que se le secaba la boca. No importaba la conversación que iniciaran. En su cabeza sólo estaba la palabra «cama».

¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo? Ella era un ma nojo de nervios y sin embargo él estaba impasible.

Pero quizá estuviese acostumbrado a llevarse a mu jeres al desierto para seducidas. Desde luego experien cia tenía.

No como ella.

-Pararemos primero en la granja de caballos –dijo Darién, y miró por el espejo para recordarle a Serena que llevaban tras ellos un remolque para caballos por un momento se había olvidado de Sahara y del hecho de que Darién no parecía confiar a nadie su preciado caballo.

-Normalmente trasladamos a los caballos en avión -le había dicho él mientras metía al caballo .en el re molque-, pero Sahara odia volar y no voy a someterlo a tal estrés.

Aquella consideración por el caballo la había sor prendido. Quizá ella debía convertirse en caballo. Así se ganaría su compasión.

Sintiéndose melancólica una vez más, Serena miró por la ventana y centró su atención en los cambios del paisaje. La luz jugaba entre las dunas, creando diferen tes colores y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando se despertó era última hora de la tarde, en la distancia se divisaban montañas y Serena pudo ver palmeras.

-¿Qué es aquello de allí? -preguntó.

-Es el oasis. Hemos llegado -le dijo Darién.

-Pero si es enorme. Pensé que un oasis sería pe queño.

-A veces lo son, y a veces se construyen ciudades enteras a su alrededor. Pero primero iremos a la granja de caballos. Quiero ver que Sahara, se adapta bien.

Minutos después pasaban frente a unas verjas de color blanco que bordeaban una zona totalmente verde. Serena parpadeó al ver el contraste con el resto del desierto y luego se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a lo lejos a los caballos. .

-Caballos árabes. Son preciosos. ¿Podemos parar el coche? -Serena ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, así que Darién obedeció y detuvo el vehículo-. Mira los potros -dijo Serena saltando por encima de la verja-. ¿No son preciosos?

-Son de Sahara -dijo una voz desde detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Darién se había bajado también del coche y estaba a su lado-. Serán buenos para las carreras.

Serena se giró al escuchar a Sahara impaciente por que quería salir del remolque.

Al oír el sonido, las yeguas se acercaron galopando.

-Sahara sabe que está en casa -le dijo Serena a Darién.

-Creo que sus emociones son más primarias que todo eso -dijo él-. Siente a las yeguas y ya sólo piensa en el sexo.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron y Serena notó toda su sexualidad en su mirada azul. Seguro que las yeguas se sentían como ella se sentía en ese mo mento. Enfrentada a un semental con sólo una cosa en mente.

Darién se acercó más y de pronto ella fue consciente de toda su masculinidad.

-y las yeguas están igualmente excitadas -dijo él señalando a los animales-. Porque el semental está en casa -añadió. Serena sentía un intenso calor en la pel vis. Se sentía atraída hacia él como por un imán-. Esta noche vendrás a mí, y todo saldrá bien.

Serena estaba perdida en aquellos ojos zafiros. De bía haberle abofeteado por ser tan creído, pero de pronto se encontró a sí misma deseando no tener que esperar a esa noche.

Lo deseaba en ese momento.

Horrorizada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, Serena se apartó de él recordándose que estaba ha ciendo eso por Samuel. Estaba cancelando la deuda. Era un negocio.

¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo temblaba ante la ex pectativa?

Le dirigió una mirada destinada a pararle los pies, pero él simplemente sonrió.

Confusa e inquieta por sus pensamientos, Serena se sintió aliviada cuando un grupo de empleados llegaron a ocuparse de Sahara.

El Príncipe sacó al caballo del remolque y luego se lo entregó al mozo de cuadra, dándole unas indicacio nes en árabe.

El hombre asintió y se marchó con el caballo, de jándolos solos.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos a hospedamos esta noche, Alteza? -preguntó ella tratando de guardar algún tipo de formalismos.

-Hemos llegado a un punto en nuestra relación en que te puedes ahorrar esos formalismos.

-No tenemos ninguna relación.

-Esta noche la tendremos-contestó él-, y puedes estar segura de que no esperaré que me llames Alteza cuando estés tumbada bajo mi cuerpo.

-Estás intentando ponerme nerviosa.

Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Nunca he conocido a una mujer que se sonroje con tanta facilidad.

-Yo nunca me sonrojaba hasta que te conocí -mur muró Serena sintiendo el roce de sus dedos con cada terminación nerviosa-. Desde que te conocí estoy todo el día del color de la remolacha.

-Porque yo soy muy sorprendente y tú muy inocente.

Serena notó la ironía en su voz y se mordió el labio. Era su oportunidad para intentar decide que se equivo caba con ella. Pero no sabía cómo decir las palabras.

-Hago esto por mi hermano -dijo finalmente, y él sonrió ampliamente.

-El sacrificio definitivo -murmuró él-. Dentro de unas horas estarás en mi cama retorciéndote y rogando y te aseguro que no pensarás en tu hermano.

Serena se apartó de él furiosa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del coche, diciéndose a sí misma que, pasase lo que pasase esa noche, no iba a retorcerse ni a rogar.

Iba a tumbarse con los ojos y la boca cerrados y el increíble ego de Darién iba a tener que sobrevivir sin su ayuda.

Se sentó en el asiento y poco después él se unió, saltando al asiento del conductor con un movimiento atlético.

Al no tener que llevar a Sahara, conducía más rá pido, sin importarle aquéllos que los seguían.

Poco después llegaron al otro lado del oasis y Serena vio una serie de tiendas de campaña enormes.

Bueno, no eran exactamente tiendas de campaña, pensó al ver la enorme cantidad de lona que se exten día frente a ella. Obviamente el Príncipe necesitaba es pacio cuando estaba lejos de casa.

-El desierto puede ser peligroso -dijo él mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-; así que será mejor que no te vayas muy lejos mientras estés aquí, _aziz._

Ella lo miró sintiéndose enojada por su seguridad en sí mismo. ¿Es que no le importaba en lo más mí nimo la noche que se avecinaba?

-¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que tú?

-Bueno, yo diría que las serpientes y los escorpio nes, pero depende de ti, mi rosa inglesa.

¿Serpientes y escorpiones?

Serena lo miró asustada y abrió la puerta rápidamente, mirando al suelo al instante.

Darién sacó una daga de la guantera del coche y se la entregó.

-Quizá te sientas más segura con esto. Podrás de fenderte de los intrusos. Los de ocho patas o los de más. Mientras no te adentres en el desierto tú sola, es tarás a salvo.

-Gracias -dijo ella examinando la daga de cerca. Luego se la devolvió-. Quédatela. No me va la violen cia.

-Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo de la princesa y la pistola de agua -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que a Serena se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

Se recordó a sí misma que no iba a retorcerse ni a rogar.

Al darse cuenta de que una horda de empleados es taban esperando para recibidos, Serena salió del coche y se llevó la mano al pelo, sabiendo que llevaba todo el día viajando. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible. Ha bría dado lo que fuera por poder darse un buen baño, pero sabía que esos lujos no existían en el desierto.

Se sorprendió y se alegró al ver que Lita daba un paso al frente. No se había dado cuenta de que ella era parte del grupo que viajaba con ellos.

-Si me sigue, Alteza. Debe de estar cansada tras el viaje.

¿Alteza? Tras darse cuenta de que casarse con el Príncipe im plicaba más que el sexo legalizado, Serena se apresuró a seguida.

-Llámame Sere, Lita.

-Eso no sería apropiado, Alteza. Es usted una prin cesa ahora, y esta noche la pondremos guapa para el Príncipe.

Serena estuvo a punto de decir que prefería ir en va queros, pero entonces vio la colección de vestidos col gados esperando a que ella eligiera uno.

-Oh -dijo ella tocando el primero de ellos. Un ves tido azul que cambiaba de tonalidad con la luz.

-A mí también me gusta ése -dijo Lita-. Le que dará perfecto. Pero antes tiene que darse un baño.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Serena mirando a su alrededor por primera vez.

Aquello parecía sacado de las mil y una noches.

Los lados de la tienda estaban recogidos, dejando ver la maravillosa vista del desierto, y la habitación entera era preciosa y misteriosa. Decorada con rojos oscuros y púrpuras, el suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras per sas tan bonitas que Serena se quedó sin aliento.

Hubo un ruido que venía de fuera de la puerta y en ese momento entraron cuatro sirvientas más llevando agua caliente.

-El Príncipe nos ha pedido que la ayudemos a ves tirse para esta noche, señora.

Serena se quedó quieta mientras Lita le desabro chaba el vestido y charlaba tranquilamente.

-Qué afortunada es usted por haberse enamorado del Príncipe y que él se haya enamorado de usted. Es tan romántico.

¿Romántico?

Serena se mordió el labio, no queriendo desilusionar a la chica. Sabía exactamente por qué el Príncipe se había casado con ella y sus razones eran cualquier cosa menos románticas. Necesitaba una esposa y, por al guna razón, la había escogido a ella. Se comportaba como un semental. No pensaba más que en el sexo.

-Muy bien, Lita -dijo mirando hacia el baño-. Vamos con esto.

Dos horas más tarde estaba contemplando su reflejo en el espejo asombrada. En vez de dejarla dormir tras el baño, Lita la había sentado en una silla y le había arreglado el pelo y maquillado. Luego la había ayu dado a vestirse.

Tenía el pelo suelto y brillante después del baño. Lita le había colocado hilos dorados en la melena y le había pintado los ojos haciendo que parecieran enor mes.

Y el vestido era increíble. Nunca había llevado puesto nada tan bonito en su vida.

Casi no se reconocía a sí misma. Tenía un aspecto oriental y exótico, mostrando su figura ligeramente, sugiriendo lo que había debajo pero sin ser descarada mente provocativo. Y al mismo tiempo resultaba increí blemente sensual.

¿Cómo había adivinado Darién su talla? Se sonrojó li geramente al pensar en el conocimiento que debía de tener el Príncipe en cuanto a tallas femeninas.

-¡Oh! -había dicho Lita tras ponerle el vestido-. Ese tono de azul le queda estupendamente. Parece toda una princesa.

-No nos entusiasmemos -murmuró Serena tratando de sacar de su mente todo tipo de pensamientos ro mánticos. No iba a haber nada de romántico en la ve lada de esa noche. Puede que el hombre fuera extrema damente sexy, pero también era despiadado y frío. Aquella noche no se trataba de romance, sino de sexo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Lita?

-Su Alteza ha dicho que se una a él tan pronto como esté lista.

-Entonces, vamos -dijo Sere, sintiendo que nunca estaría lista del todo.

Lita apartó uno de los lados de la tienda y Serena se sorprendió al ver allí a Artemis. ¿Es que iba a ir todo el personal del palacio a presenciar su primera noche con el Príncipe?

-He venido para acompañarla a la cena -dijo él.

-Gracias por todo -le dijo Serena a Lita.

-Que tenga una velada estupenda, Alteza -dijo Lita ilusionada. Serena se dio cuenta de que allí, casarse con el Príncipe era considerado como ganar la lotería.

-Estoy lista -le dijo a Artemis.

-Era inevitable -murmuró Artemis tras observarla de arriba abajo. Luego le hizo un gesto para que lo si guiera a través de un pasillo cubierto por un toldo.

Serena lo siguió preguntándose exactamente qué se ría lo inevitable, pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar por que enseguida Artemis se metió en otra tienda de campaña y agachó la cabeza.

El Príncipe se acercó y Artemis desapareció al ins tante, dejándolos solos.

Serena se quedó petrificada, totalmente nerviosa y preguntándose si llegaría el momento en que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y no estremecerse. Darién se había puesto unos pantalones hechos a medida pero, a pesar de su sofisticación occidental, seguía pareciendo exó tico y peligroso. .

-Estás guapísima.

-Lo elegiste tú -dijo Serena mirando su vestido.

-No hablaba del vestido. Estás temblando.

-Bueno, estoy nerviosa -confesó ella cruzándose de brazos para evitar juguetear con las manos-. No ocurre todos los días que una chica se una a un harén.

-Me he casado contigo, así que nada de harenes -dijo él con una sonrisa depredadora-. Ésta es una ocasión única. Tú, yo y una cama enorme.

Ella miró hacia la cama y sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y las piernas le temblaban. La cama dominaba la habitación e invitaba al ocupante a reclinarse sobre ella, a hundirse en sus cojines y a perderse en la fanta sía.

El Príncipe obviamente sabía cómo satisfacer las fantasías de una mujer, pensó Serena sintiendo algo irreconocible en su estómago. Se quedó mirando a la cama y se imaginó a sí misma desnuda con él.

Horrorizada por sus pensamientos, Serena apartó la mirada y recordó que no estaba precisamente cualifi cada para hacer justicia a la cama.

Sabiendo que el Príncipe la estaba mirando fija mente, sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Veo que esperas mucho.

-Esta muestra de timidez femenina ya no me afecta -dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella-. Los dos so mos adultos y queremos lo mismo.

¿Era cierto?

Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería.

Había pensado que lo único que quería era irse a casa, pero de pronto lo único que había en su cabeza era él, en la cama.

-Deja que te lo diga más claramente -añadió él al ver que no contestaba-. Si quieres seguir jugando, yo obedeceré, pero te aseguro que es totalmente innecesario. Eres una mujer moderna, no una virgen inocente, y a mí eso me parece bien.

Serena se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si supiera que nunca había hecho nada más allá de besar a un hom bre.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo ella tras decidir que iba a contarle la verdad-. Sé que piensas que yo... bueno, estás completamente equivocado conmigo y creo que deberías saber que yo no he... bueno... que yo nunca he. .. -dejó de hablar con la esperanza de que él cap tara el mensaje.

Darién se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de exasperación y sorpresa.

-Bien -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces estaré encantado de iniciarte en el maravilloso mundo del sexo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 8**

No PODÍA moverse, no podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado ante las palabras de Darién.

El maravilloso mundo del sexo.

Había esperado que al menos se mostrara algo sor prendido de que fuera virgen, pero ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

Lo había aceptado sin parpadear.

La realidad de la situación era inminente y Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Iba a ocurrir de verdad. Todos esos años soñando cómo sería y por fin iba a ocurrir.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Darién señalando a la mesa baja que estaba cubierta con una variedad de pla tos deliciosos. Serena se llevó la mano al estómago.

¿Hambre?

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo, pero si decía que no, ya sabía cuál sería la alternativa.

Sintió la necesidad de posponer el momento todo lo posible y sonrió.

-Me muero de hambre -mintió mientras se colo caba sobre los cojines.

Darién se sentó a su lado, rozando con el muslo el de Sere, que se sintió aliviada de estar ya sentada. No sabía cómo iba a poder comer algo. Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y no pensaba que hubiese sitio para nada más.

-¿Vino?

Le sirvió una copa de vino y se la entregó. Serena agarró la copa y le dio varios sorbos, con la esperanza de poder relajarse.

Pero relajarse era imposible. ¿Cómo podía relajarse cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella?

-Háblame de tu familia -dijo él mientras le servía comida en un plato.

-Si pretendes engañarme para que cuenta algo de Samuel...

-Relájate -dijo él-. Esta noche no vamos a pelear. Mi pregunta era totalmente inocente. Sólo quería saber más de ti. Al fin y al cabo estamos casados.

-Samuel es mi familia -dijo ella tras dar otro trago al vino. Estaba delicioso y, aunque normalmente no be bía, decidió rápidamente que, si quería hacer aquello, necesitaba algo para relajarse-. Él es todo lo que tengo en este mundo.

-¿Todo lo que tienes? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía doce años -dijo Sere-. Me fui a vivir con Samuel.

-¿Es mayor que tú?

-Quince años. Él y su mujer me acogieron.

-¿No tenían hijos?

-Paloma nunca quiso hijos -dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Pero te tuvo a ti.

-No tuvo elección -dijo Serena volviendo a agarrar la copa de vino. No quería compartir con él ciertas co sas. No quería que supiera el deseo tan intenso que te nía de pertenecer a una familia de verdad. Samuel había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que se sintiera deseada, pero no había nada que pudiera disimular la irritación de su mujer ante la llegada de una niña que no quería y tumbada en la cama tratando de llenar su soledad noche tras noche, Serena se había perdido en los libros y los cuentos de familias felices, y se había prometido a sí misma que algún día ella también tendría una. Cuando se disponía a dar otro sorbo al vino, Darién le quitó la copa suavemente.

-Creo que esta noche será más excitante para los dos si tú no estás inconsciente -dijo él colocándole la comida en el plato-. Prueba esto. Es una especialidad de la zona.

Serena descubrió que, pese a su falta de apetito, la comida estaba deliciosa, y comió un poco antes de de tenerse y mirado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Debe de ser algo muy solitario eso de ser príncipe.

-He estado rodeado de gente desde que nací. Estar solo es una fantasía.

-Supongo que debe de ser difícil conseguir tiempo para ti, pero puedes estar rodeado de gente y aun así estar solo. Sobre todo si sospechas de sus intenciones. Pero al menos tenías una familia en la que podías confiar.

-¿Siempre lo ves todo con tanta ingenuidad?

Ella lo miró a la defensiva, sin saber muy bien qué había dicho para causar aquella amargura en su tono.

-Quiero decir que las familias normalmente se mantienen unidas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ésa es otra de tus fantasías?

Serena no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños que no habían tenido tiempo de pasarlo mal en la vida. Un adulto cínico estaba fuera de su experiencia.

-¿No crees que las familias deberían poder confiar en ellas?

-Me parece una tontería confiar en alguien -dijo Darién tras acabarse el vino. Serena se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido para desconfiar así de todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué no te habías casado hasta ahora?

-No era el momento adecuado -dijo él tras una pausa.

Sabía que se estaba guardando algo, pero dada la frialdad de su mirada, no se atrevía a indagar más.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mareada y deseando no ha berse bebido el vino tan rápido con el estómago vacío, Serena se quitó los zapatos y se recostó sobre los coji nes.

-Es una tienda alucinante. Es muy cómoda -mur muró mirando a su alrededor-. Siempre he pensado que yo odiaría ir de camping, pero tú sabes cómo ha cerlo con estilo.

-¿Te imaginabas que ibas a tener que montar una tienducha en medio del desierto?

-Algo así. ¿Está esto aquí todo el tiempo?

Darién asintió.

-Es mi casa cuando estoy de visita en la granja de caballos y cuando tengo que resolver algún problema con la tribu. Vienen y me ven aquí. Es una vida simple. Menos complicada que vivir en el palacio en Kazban.

Serena volvió a mirar hacia la cama y decidió que no le parecía tan simple.

_-¿_Tu padre también viene aquí?

-Como habrás observado, mi padre no goza ya de muy buena salud -contestó Darién-. Prefiere quedarse en el palacio con Endimión.

-Tu sobrino es precioso.

-Te gustan los niños.

-Me encantan los niños. ¿Por qué no iban a gus tarme?

-Porque no les gustan a todas las mujeres.

-Bueno, supongo que es verdad -dijo ella. Al fin y al cabo Paloma no quería niños-. Pero a mí sí. Sobre todo los de la edad de Endimión. Me encanta el modo en que se ilusionan por todo. Y aprenden tan deprisa. De pronto están aprendiendo las letras y enseguida ya sa ben juntarlas y aprenden a leer, y eso es lo mejor. Ver a un niño deletrear una palabra por primera vez me hace sonreír.

Hubo un largo silencio tras su declaración y Serena se sintió avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Estaba hablando demasiado. Siempre hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-Me da miedo perderme en la cama -bromeó ella.

-Te aseguro que no existe esa posibilidad, _habibati. _Serena sintió cómo aumentaba la tensión y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre él.

¿Por qué no la besaba?

¿No la había invitado al desierto con el mero propó sito de seducida? y sin embargo aún no le había puesto un solo dedo encima.

Quizá hubiese cambiado de opinión. Pero entonces lo miró a los ojos y supo que no había sido así. Estaba jugando con ella.

-Bueno, Serena -dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Cuéntame cuáles son tus fantasías más salvajes.

¿Sus fantasías más salvajes?

En ese momento todas lo incluían a él y la cama que estaba esperándolos. Pero aquello no era sufi ciente. No tenía experiencia como para saber lo que quería que él hiciera, pero sabía que quería que hiciese algo, y rápido, antes de que su cuerpo se derritiese de deseo.

Ella lo miró, ansiosa por que la besara, pero sin em bargo Darién se levantó, la tomó en brazos y la condujo al otro lado de la habitación, depositándola en el suelo junto a la cama. Luego le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

Temblando ante las expectativas, Serena lo miró y vio todo el calor y la pasión en sus ojos.

La besó suavemente, en contraste con la lujuria de sus besos anteriores. En esa ocasión fue un beso lento y delicado. Ella levantó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el calor de su piel a través de la camisa.

Sintió el roce de su lengua en los labios y abrió la boca lentamente. Él hizo el beso más profundo y el ca lor empezó a subir desde su pelvis y creció hasta que todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Sintió cómo movía las manos por su espalda y de pronto el vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

Antes de que Serena pudiera hablar, Darién la tomó en brazos y la dejó en el centro de la cama para colocarse después sobre ella.

Serena sintió su peso sobre ella mientras la besaba de nuevo y deslizaba la mano hasta tocar uno de sus pechos.

Le quitó el sujetador sin que ella supiera cómo lo había hecho y finalmente levantó la cabeza para mi rarla con los ojos brillantes.

-Sin duda fuiste diseñada para dar placer a los hombres -dijo antes de mordisquearle el pezón con la boca.

Al primer contacto con su lengua, Serena se arqueó y gimió, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus emocio nes, pero él no se movió, y la mantuvo cautiva bajo su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso.

-Darién -susurró ella retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, sin tiendo que el calor en su pelvis se hacía insoportable.

Él levantó la cabeza mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo, deteniéndose brevemente en su cadera para luego descansar sobre el lugar más íntimo de todos.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Le ardían las mejillas. Una parte de ella se sentía tímida, pero otra parte que ría que la tocara por todo el cuerpo.

Casi sollozó cuando Darién deslizó sus dedos bajo sus bragas de seda y no pudo evitar gemir cuando le se paró las piernas y se abrió paso hacia su interior.

Era la experiencia más íntima de su vida. Con cada caricia de sus dedos liberaba un nuevo torrente de sen saciones.

Su cuerpo deseaba algo más. El deseo la inundaba.

Se incorporó y le agarró la camisa, sintiendo la necesi dad urgente de tocar su piel.

Le temblaban los dedos mientras le desabrochaba los botones y él continuaba tomándose libertades con su cuerpo.

-Te gusta eso -dijo él al verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Dejó que le quitara la camisa y cerró los ojos mientras Serena deslizaba las manos por su torso.

Deslizó las manos hacia la cintura del pantalón y trató de bajarle la cremallera. Sintiéndose torpe por la desesperación.

Con una sonrisa él le colocó la mano sobre la suya y la ayudó a terminar la operación, quitándose el resto de la ropa con un movimiento impaciente antes de vol ver a colocarse sobre ella.

De pronto Serena se sintió tremendamente tímida al ver a un hombre totalmente excitado.

-Puedes mirar -dijo él antes de besada suave mente-. Y también tocar.

Ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuerpo. Enton ces dudó un momento, temiendo hacer algo mal.

Entonces sintió cómo él le cubría la mano con la suya y la conducía hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos tocaron la longitud de su ardiente erección. Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que no podía rodearla con la mano. Pero luego cerró los ojos y pensó que el cuerpo de la mujer estaba diseñado para adaptarse a cualquier hombre.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo él, y con un movimiento rá pido se apartó de su caricia y se colocó sobre ella, si tuándose entre sus muslos.

Serena sintió el calor de su erección sobre ella e in mediatamente se arqueó para sentirlo más cerca.

Él se detuvo un instante y ella se movió ligeramente bajo su cuerpo con la urgente necesidad de que la libe rase de aquel dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Darién le apartó el pelo de la cara y luego le deslizó un brazo bajo las caderas para elevarla ligeramente.

Serena sintió cómo su miembro la penetraba en un movimiento rápido y poderoso, y gimió mientras hun día las uñas en su espalda.

El se quedó quieto y le agarró la barbilla con una mano.

-¿Sere?

Serena no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a que re gresara el dolor. En cualquier caso no comprendía su sorpresa. Ya le había dicho que era virgen.

Pero por alguna razón había una tensión extraña en él antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla con ternura.

-Relájate, te juro que no volveré a hacerte daño -murmuró él-. Duele sólo porque yo no sabía que...

-Pero te lo dije...

-Y no te creí. Me avergüenzo.

-No importa -dijo Serena sintiendo que el dolor se había ido y crecía en ella una sensación muy diferente.

-Deberíamos parar.

-¡No! -dijo ella deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. No, no pares, por favor.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

-Lo haré con ternura -prometió-, pero dímelo si vuelvo a hacerte daño. Fuiste hecha para el placer y será un honor enseñarte lo enorme que puede ser ese placer.

Darién tenía un aspecto oscuro y masculino sobre ella. Se retiró ligeramente antes de volver a embestir contra ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Sentirlo dentro fue una sensación tan maravillosa que Serena deslizó los brazos por su espalda, en esa ocasión queriendo más.

-Despacio -dijo él-. No te haré daño una segunda vez.

-No me estás haciendo daño -susurró ella-. Pero, Darién, lo necesito, por favor.

Pero él se negó a acelerar el ritmo, sino que lo man tuvo lento, enseñándole a Serena con cada embestida el verdadero significado del placer.

-Eres mía, sólo mía -dijo él contra su boca, y co menzó a acelerar el ritmo. Era poderoso y cálido, con trolando sus respuestas hasta que Serena finalmente llegó al clímax, uno tan intenso que gritó su nombre una y otra vez, apretando con los dedos su espalda mientras lo sentía estremecerse sobre ella.

Serena sintió cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, decidida a no mostrarle el nivel de emoción que había alcanzado.

Nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser así.

No sólo la excitación, sino la increíble cercanía. Su cuerpo de alguna manera había hecho desaparecer la so ledad en que había estado sumida por mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida había sentido una conexión perfecta con otro ser humano. Serena mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, disfrutando del peso sobre ella, sin querer que el momento terminara.

Pero inevitablemente terminó y Darién se colocó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él y rodeándola con sus bra zos.

-Ha sido increíble.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo, ella se acurrucó y le besó la piel húmeda.

Él no contestó y, cuando ella lo miró, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella se mordió el labio y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiéndose decepcionada y más que confun dida. Se suponía que el hombre tenía que decir algo.

A no ser que no hubiese nada que decir. Obviamente para él no había sido increíble. Lo ha bía decepcionado. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Era virgen.

Darién se quedó quieto hasta que sintió que ella se quedaba dormida y entonces la apartó con delicadeza de sus brazos para alcanzar sus pantalones.

Se los puso con cuidado de no despertarla y salió fuera de la tienda. Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar con claridad.

Ignorando a los guardias que estaban de servicio, Darién miró al cielo y se preguntó exactamente cuándo se había convertido en un cínico. Tanto que ya no era ca paz de creer en la inocencia.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y recordó las múlti ples veces en que ella había intentando decírselo, y él no la había creído, dando por hecho que todo era parte de un plan.

Sintiendo el peso de la culpa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, buscó maneras de justificar su compor tamiento. ¿Era la culpa realmente suya? Al fin y al cabo él no imaginaba que una virgen fuese a acceder a su proposición con tanta rapidez. Lo cual demostraba que su moral era tan poco de fiar como había imaginado en un principio.

La cuestión de por qué era todavía virgen lo in quietaba ligeramente, pero decidió que sería porque nunca habría necesitado hacer el sacrificio definiti vo. Le horrorizaba que ella se valorara a sí misma tan poco.

Pero era evidente que Serena Tsukino estaba dis puesta a hacer lo que fuera por evitar la deuda.

Primero había intentado escapar del palacio. Al ver que no funcionaba, había utilizado otras tácticas como las lágrimas y el desmayo, y al ver que eso lo dejaba indiferente, había pasado al más viejo truco femenino de todos. La seducción.

Sintiéndose satisfecho por no ser culpable, Darién re gresó a la tienda con la intención de exigir una conver sación más profunda con ella.

Pero al mirar a la cama se detuvo.

Ella estaba tumbada, dormida, con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y son reía ligeramente mientras dormía.

Parecía increíblemente joven e inocente, pero claro, no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Él le había quitado esa inocencia.

Darién sintió un deseo sexual intenso al recordarlo.

Luchando contra la necesidad de despertarla para volver a experimentar el placer y enseñarle todo lo que aún tenía que aprender, Darién decidió que necesitaba darse una ducha fría antes de pensar en conversar con ella.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró.

_-¿Por _qué estás vestido? Vuelve a la cama.

Él no se movió, sabiendo que debía marcharse pero incapaz de hacerlo.

-En estas circunstancias no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Qué circunstancias? -dijo ella mientras se incor poraba-. Si se trata del hecho de que no lo haya hecho antes...

-Me sorprendió.

-Pues no veo por qué. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

Pero no la había creído. ¿Cuándo antes una mujer le había dicho la verdad?

-Lo he hecho todo mal, ¿verdad? Por eso has huido de la cama.

-No he huido -dijo él sentándose a su lado-. Nece sitaba tomar el aire.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y él sintió la tensión. Serena seguía haciendo eso y cada vez que lo hacía, Darién tenía la necesidad de tumbarse sobre ella y besarla para que no pudiera hablar.

-Estaba muy nerviosa -confesó-. Pero ha sido fan tástico. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Claro que no -dijo él quitándose los pantalones para meterse bajo las sábanas con ella.

Al fin y al cabo, ya lo habían hecho una vez.

Con un suspiro de placer, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas y Darién la besó con decisión. Deslizó la mano por su melena rubia, cuya suavidad hizo que su libido despertara de golpe.

Ella deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, segura de sí misma, y él gimió al sentir cómo lo tocaba, acaricián dolo con los dedos hasta que pensaba que iba a explo tar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Darién se colocó sobre su espalda y la colocó a ella encima. Pero fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa en esa ocasión, moviéndose lenta mente hasta que los dos estuvieron unidos, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras lo sentía dentro.

Él le sostuvo la mirada e intentó recordar algún mo mento en su vida en el que el sexo hubiese sido así.

Se dijo a sí mismo que sería por el hecho de que era virgen. Sólo porque estaba aprendiendo, aprendiendo de él.

Decidido a aferrarse a su autocontrol, Darién cerró los ojos y la agarró de las caderas con firmeza, tratando de ralentizar sus movimientos, pero ella gimió a modo de protesta y comenzó a moverse más deprisa, generando un ritmo que los condujo a ambos hacia el clímax.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él y él la rodeó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el control del que tan orgulloso estaba, se le ocurrió que las cosas no es taban saliendo como había planeado.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Darién se había ido.

Serena se incorporó y miró alrededor de la tienda, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al ver que no estaba.

Si necesitaba otra confirmación de que lo de la no che anterior había sido un desastre, ahí la tenía.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas, avergonzada por su falta de inhibición al recordado. Y como si una vez no hubiera sido suficiente, ella le había pedido que regre sara a la cama para hacer que se retorciera y rogara una segunda vez, y una tercera. !

Y, conociendo a Darién, sabía que iban a tener que buscar otra tienda, porque allí no había sitio suficiente para ella, él y su enorme ego después de los acontecimientos.

Era evidente que Darién se arrepentía de haberlo he cho, que no había disfrutado. ¿Por qué si no habría abandonado la tienda? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mi rarlo a la cara?

De algún modo tenía que aferrarse a su dignidad el tiempo suficiente hasta que él la llevara de vuelta al palacio.

Obviamente él no la consideraba una moneda de cambio apropiada con respecto a la deuda. Probablemente se estaría arrepintiendo de haberse casado con ella.

Ansiaba poder darse un baño, pero sabía que todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche, y esa certeza la hacía querer meterse bajo las sábanas y no volver a ver la luz del sol.

Estaba preguntándose cómo iba a abandonar la tienda discretamente cuando Darién apareció vestido, ob viamente tras haberse dado una ducha.

Tenía el pelo húmedo y echado hacia atrás y aca baba de afeitarse. Estaba tan sexy que Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Sin saber qué decir, ella agarró las sábanas y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

-Anoche no comiste nada. Debes de estar ham brienta -dijo él chasqueando los dedos. Un grupo de sirvientas aparecieron con una serie de platos y jarras que depositaron cuidadosamente sobre la mesa que ha bía sido despejada.

Serena se quedó mirando alucinada. Habían entrado mientras dormía.

Se sintió más avergonzada aún y se juró que, si sa lía de aquella situación, no iba a volver a acostarse con un hombre jamás.

Las sirvientas prepararon la mesa una vez más y luego desaparecieron sin decir nada.

-Encontrarás esto más cómodo que tu vestido azul -dijo Darién ofreciéndole una bata.

-Gracias -dijo ella alcanzándola con una mano y sin dejar de sujetar las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Los recuerdos de cómo se había abalanzado sobre él la no che pasada aún habitaban en su cabeza y se negó a mi rarlo a la cara.

Si él podía ser frío, ella también podía.

De algún modo consiguió ponerse la bata sin reve lar nada de su cuerpo y colocó los pies en el suelo, apretando los dientes al notar que le dolía el cuerpo en algunas zonas.

Se levantó suavemente siendo consciente de que Darién la estaba mirando, así que trató de caminar con normalidad hasta la mesa.

-El café huele bien.

-Sabemos preparar café -dijo él sentándose junto a ella-. Quiero hablar contigo de lo de anoche.

Ella, por el contrario, no quería hablar del tema. No necesitaba que le recordara lo que había hecho.

-Tienen un aspecto delicioso -dijo señalando un plato con pasteles, en un intento por distraerlo. El le al canzó el plato sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿De qué hay que hablar? -preguntó ella tras darle un mordisco a uno de los pasteles-. Tú marcaste. Fin de la historia.

-¿Yo marqué?

-Sí. ¿No se trata de eso? Supremacía masculina. Querías hacer que me retorciera y rogara y es lo que hice. Enhorabuena. Otra marca más en el cabecero de tu cama.

-Eso no es lo que ocurrió anoche.

-¿No? no creas que no me di cuenta de que pasaste la noche intentando escapar de la cama. He de decir que no fue particularmente halagador.

-Hasta anoche no sabía que eras virgen.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía si eres un cínico -respon dió ella-. Y habiendo descubierto que mi experiencia en el dormitorio es muy limitada, has dejado muy claro que deseas renegociar nuestro trato.

-¿Trato?

-Bueno, obviamente no esperabas tener que dar lecciones bajo las sábanas -dijo ella concentrándose en el café para no mostrar el dolor que sentía en su corazón-. Asúmelo. No era lo que esperabas.

-Es verdad en cierto modo, pero aun así yo... -se detuvo al escuchar un sonido fuera de la tienda-. Di órdenes de que no nos molestara nadie.

-Pero yo no soy nadie -dijo una voz femenina, y una mujer entró en la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara, quedándose con una postura provocadora en la puerta.

-¡Esmeralda!

¿Esmeralda?

¿Por qué su cuñada los visitaba en el desierto?

Serena vio que había tensión entre ellos. ¿Por que iba vestida como si fuera a una fiesta? Su vestido rojo era tan corto que mostraba una indecente longitud de muslo, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color simi lar,

Recordando los comentarios de Darién sobre su vesti menta aquel día en el zoco, Serena llegó a la conclusión de que el príncipe de la corona era un hipócrita. Si su cuñada se vestía así, ¿por qué no aprobaba su vestido hasta los tobillos?

Por otra parte no podía negarse que Esmeralda era una mujer increíblemente bella.

-Me llamaste para que volviera, Darién -dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa-. Pues ya he vuelto.

-Te ordené que regresaras a Kazban.

-Y cuando llegué me di cuenta de que no estabas.

-No te pedí que regresaras por mí, sino por tu hijo -dijo Darién con una frialdad que dejó a Serena de una pieza.

Si le hubiera hablado así a ella, se habría consu mido, pero Esmeralda obviamente estaba hecha de otro material y simplemente sonrió.

-Endimión me dijo que te habías casado -dijo mirando a Serena con hostilidad-. Para ser honesta, me resulta difícil de creer dadas las circunstancias.

Darién se puso en pie y dijo:

-No deberías estar aquí.

-No pienses que eres nada especial -le dijo a serena-. Se ha casado contigo sólo para castigarme

De pronto Serena perdió el apetito. .

Diciendo algo en árabe, Darién atravesó la tienda so bre la alfombra persa dejando claro cuál era su inten ción.

-Márchate antes de que haga que te echen.

Ignorando su amenaza, Esmeralda sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Sé por qué estás furioso. Sé lo frustrante que ha sido para ti tenerme tan cerca y no poder tocarme. Pues todo eso está a punto de cambiar. He tomado algunas decisiones mientras estaba en París.

-No me interesan tus decisiones.

-¿No? ¿Ni siquiera aunque te incluyan?

-Tus decisiones son sólo tuyas -contestó Darién seca mente, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella para crear entre ambos toda la distancia posible.

-Darién...

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Lo dices por ella? -preguntó Esmeralda mirando a serena-. Todos sabemos que este matrimonio no es real. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Y si te preocupa que esté celosa, no te preocupes. Eres un hombre viril, Darién. Nunca esperé que te comportaras como un monje. ¿Crees que no sé por qué te casaste con ella?

-Esmeralda -dijo él en tono amenazante.

-Sigues decidido a castigarme por mi error –dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho, con los ojos súbita mente llenos de lágrimas-. Sé que te hice daño. ¿Pero realmente pensabas que esto...? -dijo señalando a Sere- ¿Esto solucionaría las cosas?

Serena se quedó de piedra. Sabía que su matrimonio no era más que un negocio, pero nunca hasta ese mo mento se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Darién tuviera otra mujer en su vida. Por alguna razón, aquella certeza la ponía enferma.

-Tú elegiste libremente. -dijo Darién-. Ahora yo hago lo mismo. .

-De eso va todo esto, claro. Como ya he dicho, me estás castigando. Pero ahora estamos empatados. Es muy dulce -dijo mirando a Sere-. Pero no es tu tipo.

-No, no es mi tipo habitual.

-Tu padre siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que nos casáramos. Y tú siempre estuviste decidido a hacer destacar tu independencia. Pues creo que ya lo has dejado claro, Darién. Podemos seguir para delante.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo regresaré a Kazban hoy. De bería haber tomado medida en eso antes. No debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

-Entonces te veré en el palacio -dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa. Darién chasqueó los dedos para llamar a las sirvientas.

Cuando Esmeralda abandonó la tienda, Serena sintió que toda la seguridad en sí misma había desaparecido.

Obviamente él estaba ansioso por regresar al pala cio, y nadie podía culparlo después de la noche tan de sastrosa. ¿Cómo iba ella a competir con alguien como Esmeralda?

-Obviamente hay una historia entre vosotros –dijo ella.

-Fui yo quien la trajo a Kazban hace diez años.

-Entiendo.

-Lo dudo -dijo Darién al borde de su paciencia- Tengo que regresar a Kazban inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto -dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su decepción. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que iba a quedarse allí? ¿Que iban a repetir lo de la otra noche?

Se recordó a sí misma que aquello no era un ro mance, sino un negocio.

La semana siguiente hubo un montón de recepcio nes y cenas oficiales, y en cada evento público estaba Esmeralda, con sus ojos tremendamente maquillaos puestos en Darién.

Aparte de estar sentada a su lado en las cenas ofi ciales, Serena no vio mucho a Darién. Estaba siempre con su padre o encerrado en el despacho con Artemis, así que ella pasaba el día enseñando a Endimión y jugando con él en el jardín o dando paseos por el desierto.

Por la noche dormía sola en una suite tan grande que casi podía perderse en ella.

No sabía dónde dormía Darién, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Esmeralda podía hacerse una idea.

¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Por qué no se había casado con Esmeralda?

Finalmente, sentada a su lado en una de esas tedio sas recepciones, decidió aclarar las cosas.

Sin dejar de preguntarse por qué le importaba tanto, le puso una mano en el brazo a Darién y sonrió a modo de disculpa a un embajador extranjero.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él no la miró, y simplemente alcanzó su copa de vino.

-Quiero el divorcio.

-Vaya conversación más apropiada para una cena -dijo él mirándola finalmente.

-Dado que no te veo en ningún momento del día, debo aprovechar las oportunidades.

-No quiero tener esta conversión en público- dijo él con frialdad.

-Mejor tenerla en público que no tenerla. Has es tado ignorándome y no lo soporto. Quiero el divorcio.

-No puedes divorciarte. Tenemos un trato.

-Nuestro trato no incluía una amante. No dejaré que me humilles de esta manera.

-¿Me lo repites?

-Es evidente que te estás acostando con Esmeralda.

-¿Una noche en mi cama y ya te crees experta en relaciones sexuales?

-Si crees que me falta práctica, es culpa tuya –dijo ella-. No he tenido muchas ocasiones para practicar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y de pronto todo lo que la rodeaba pareció desaparecer.

Estaba sólo pendiente de él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto Darién se le vantó, ignorando que la mesa se había quedado en si lencio.

Sin dar explicación a sus invitados, le tendió la mano a Sere, que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban.

-Sólo quería una conversación -murmuró ella-, no una escena.

-Qué raro -murmuró Darién-. Pensé que lo que querías era más práctica.

Ella se puso roja _y _virtualmente Darién la arrastró fuera de la habitación ajeno a las especulaciones de los invitados.

Ignorando a los sirvientes _y _los guardias, Darién la llevó por unos pasillos interminables hasta una zona del palacio en la que nunca había estado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mis aposentos -dijo él abriendo una puerta _y _en trando. Una vez dentro, cerró las puertas de golpe _y _se giró para mirarla-. ¿De qué va esa tontería de Esmeralda?

Serena tragó saliva _y _se sintió incapaz de responder.

El era sumamente atractivo _y _se encontraba a sí misma patética, comportándose como una mujer ce losa cuando no tenía motivos para estarlo. Sólo una persona enamorada podría tener celos. Y desde luego ella no estaba enamorada.

-Pensaba que... quiero decir que no te he visto desde que regresamos al palacio _y _Esmeralda siempre está sonriendo.

-¿Y das por hecho que yo soy el responsable de esa sonrisa?

-Te has casado conmigo para darle celos.

-Me he casado contigo porque me venía bien. Y para que Esmeralda sepa que no estoy disponible.

-Pasaste una noche conmigo. Una noche en la que preferiste intentar perderte en el desierto como alterna tiva a dormir conmigo. Luego volvemos aquí _y _dejo de verte. Y cada vez que me doy la vuelta, Esmeralda está allí con esa mirada en la cara. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

-Que te estaba dando tu espacio.

-Ah -dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

-Pensé que estaba siendo considerado, pero eviden temente no era el momento.

-No creo que necesite tanto espacio como me has dado.

-¿Cuánto espacio?

-Ninguno.

-He tenido un día muy largo. Voy a darme una du cha _y _luego hablaremos más.

Darién salió de la habitación _y _la dejó mirando, desean do gritar de frustración.

¿Hablar?

¿Es que no había escuchado lo que había dicho? No quería hablar.

Comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar mientras es cuchaba el sonido de la ducha a lo lejos.

¿Por qué no la había agarrado?

Acababa de decidir que estaba destinada a una vida de frustración cuando levantó la cabeza _y lo_ vio allí, desnudo salvo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Estuviste muy distante después de nuestra noche juntos -dijo él mientras Serena se acercaba-. Sé que te hice daño.

-No mucho.

-Jamás le había hecho daño a una mujer.

-¿Por eso te apartaste de mí?

-A pesar de lo que pienses, me sorprendió que fue ras virgen. Estaba furioso -dijo apartándole el pelo de los hombros-. Furioso contigo por entregar algo tan preciado así, sin más, _y _furioso conmigo mismo por no creerte. Te merecías algo mejor.

¿Mejor?

No podía haber sido mejor.

-No importa, Darién -dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el pecho. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le daba miedo tocarla. Lo que significaba que ella iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa.

Sin decir nada más, se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hombro, saboreando con la lengua el calor de su piel.

Entonces él gimió levemente y la abrazó. La besó con pasión y ella se sintió aliviada, y desesperada por hacer el amor con él como lo habían hecho en el desierto.

Cada noche desde entonces, había estado tumbada en su cama recordando lo maravilloso que había sido, y la anticipación había crecido tanto, que cuando finalmente sintió sus manos desabrochándole el vestido, emitió un gemido.

El vestido cayó al suelo dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

-Tu vestido es precioso, pero te prefiero sin ropa -dijo él.

Serena estiró una mano y le quitó la toalla, deján dola caer al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Mira lo que has hecho -dijo él suavemente mien tras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La dejó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, tomando el con trol de la situación.

Ella sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la ex pectativa y emitió un grito ahogado al sentir su boca sobre uno de sus pechos. La excitación explotó en su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales mientras se arqueaba hacia él. Darién estaba caliente y tan excitado que, sólo con sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, Serena movía las cade ras frustrada.

-Estás muy impaciente -dijo él colmando de besos todo su cuerpo tembloroso-. Me encanta el hecho de que me desees tanto como yo a ti. Estaba intentando mantenerme alejado de ti. Te puse en tus propios apo sentos porque no confiaba en poder tenerte en los míos y no tocarte.

-Quiero que me toques -dijo Sere-. Darién, por favor.

-No, la última vez te hice daño. No volverá a ocu rrir -y continuó besándola, llevándola a unos niveles con los que ni siquiera ella había soñado. Con el roce de su lengua y el tacto de sus dedos consiguió volverla loca hasta que se encontró a sí misma rogando por más.

Ella estiró la mano y cerró los dedos sobre su po tente erección, sintiendo inmediatamente la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Darién, por favor. Te necesito ahora.

-Me encanta que seas tan receptiva. Y me encanta ser el único hombre que te ha visto así.

La primera embestida en su cuerpo fue tierna y la hizo gemir. La agarró de las caderas y dio otra embes tida, no tan tierna, controlando su cuerpo y poseyén dola. .

Serena gritó y lo rodeó con las piernas, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Sentía el poder de su masculini dad volviéndola loca más allá de lo imaginable.

-Me encantas -dijo él con deseo en la voz. Luego la besó otra vez deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca. .

Ella deslizó los brazos por su espalda, sintiendo la humedad de su piel y la dureza de sus músculos, sin tiendo el poder de su embestida mientras se movía dentro de ella. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Darién.

El clímax le llegó con la fuerza de una tormenta, in vadiéndola un placer absoluto y tan intenso que gritó su nombre una y otra vez, retorciéndose tan fuertemente bajo su cuerpo, que de pronto lo escuchó gemir y llegar al clímax dentro de ella.

Tras ese momento, Serena se quedó tumbada, sin aliento y alucinada, esperando que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Sintiendo a Darién aún dentro de ella, quiso poder quedarse así para siempre.

-El sexo contigo es una maravilla -dijo él colocán dose sobre su espalda. Ella se agarró a él, sintiendo su piel húmeda y el latir de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. La razón por la que le importaba tanto que él pudiera tener una rela ción con Esmeralda.

No se había casado con Darién por los ocho millones de libras.

No se había casado con Darién por Samuel.

Se había casado con él porque lo amaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO****10**

SERENA se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que Darién estaba vestido con un taje oscuro que resaltaba su masculinidad.

-Tenemos que terminar la conversación que co menzamos anoche -dijo él-. Debería haberte avisado antes de que Esmeralda es una maestra de la manipulación. No te dejes llevar por ella.

Ella se incorporó, aún medio dormida por las pocas horas de sueño.

-¿Ella es la causa de que seas un cínico con las mu jeres?

-No sólo ella. Todas las mujeres juegan conmigo. Siempre quieren algo, y siempre suele estar relacio nado con el dinero o con el poder que ejerzo en Kaz ban. Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco es directa.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo un negocio del que ocuparme -dijo él-, y sé que los negocios son los que han evitado que tuviéra mos una luna de miel decente. Cuando termine nos ire mos de vuelta al oasis y pasaremos algún tiempo jun tos. Y esta vez no nos molestarán.

La sola mención del oasis y lo que había ocurrido allí fue suficiente para que a Serena se le secara la garganta.

-A pesar de los malentendidos, esa noche fue muy especial, _habibati _-dijo él-, y regresaremos tan pronto como pueda.

-Darién, sobre nuestro matrimonio...

-No quiero hablar más de nuestro matrimonio. Anoche estabas triste. No volveremos a mencionarlo.

-¿Cómo puede funcionar este matrimonio si no me quieres?

-Un matrimonio de éxito no se basa en el amor. Por eso lo llaman contrato matrimonial.

¿Contrato matrimonial? En dos palabras había re ducido sus fantasías a un término legal.

Serena lo miró frustrada. Darién no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar cuando se trataba de amor. Pero quizá ella pudiera enseñarle. Quizá con el tiempo podría quitarle ese cinismo.

Mientras estuvieron en el palacio, durante el día Serena pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Endimion. La nueva niñera era una chica dulce pero Endimión siempre la buscaba a ella y ella estaba encantada de ju gar con él. En cuanto a Esmeralda, no había habido ni rastro de ella desde la noche en que Darién se había lle vado a Serena de la mesa.

Darién dejaba sus aposentos temprano cada mañana y no regresaba hasta la noche, a veces cuando ella ya es taba dormida. Serena sabía a juzgar por su expresión, que se avecinaba algún tipo de crisis, pero cada vez que se atrevía a preguntar, él fruncía el ceño y cam biaba de tema.

Lo cual le recordaba que ella no era realmente parte de su vida, pensaba Serena mientras ordenaba los ju guetes que Endimión había esparcido por la habitación. Puede que lo quisiese, pero desde luego él no la quería a ella, salvo en su cama.

Tras aquella primera noche en sus aposentos, hicie ron el amor todas las noches. Ella se sorprendía cons tantemente de su resistencia. Trabajaba todo el día, se pasaba media noche despierto y luego saltaba de la cama a la mañana siguiente con energías renovadas y ella se sentía aliviada por tener un punto de es cape para su amor. Puede que no fuese capaz de de cirle que lo amaba, pero se lo demostraba cada noche y su vida sexual era maravillosa y su felicidad no pasaba inadvertida.

Tras una de las aburridas cenas formales en las que ella había deseado nada más que regresar a sus aposen tos, una mujer se había acercado, le había dado un beso y había dicho algo que ella no entendió.

Serena miró a Darién esperando una traducción.

-Predice que tendrás muchos hijos saludables -dijo Darién-. Una vez más te has puesto roja.

-Me encantan los niños.

-Eso son buenas noticias -dijo él-, porque como mi esposa, se espera de ti que des a luz varios herede ros.

-No habíamos dicho nada de hijos.

-No lo consideré necesario, dado que suelen ser producto del matrimonio -observó él agarrándola de la muñeca para llevarla lejos de la mesa.

Serena se quedó asombrada por sus palabras. ¿Pro ducto del matrimonio? Nunca había oído a nadie des cribir así a los niños.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Darién.

-Sí -murmuró ella sonriendo dulcemente a uno de los parientes de él-. No puedo creer que tengas esa vi sión del matrimonio y de los hijos.

-Es una visión práctica. Y deberías alegrarte de que sea así, si no, no estaríamos aquí. Para lo mucho que hablas de los cuentos de hadas, ¿he de recordarte que te has metido en un matrimonio por la suma de ocho millones de libras? No me suena muy romántico. Relá jate. Al menos te has quedado con el príncipe.

Con aquellos comentarios sobre el matrimonio y los hijos, Serena se daba cuenta de que no había nada de romántico en él.

-Importa la realidad, no las fantasías -añadió Darién-. Nuestro matrimonio funcionará porque no hay emo ciones de por medio, lo cual es esencial en la mujer con la que me caso, y me encanta el hecho de que sea el único hombre con el que te has acostado.

Así que se trataba de ego

Serena lo miró sintiéndose frustrada, dándose cuenta de que realmente creía que aquellas eran razones sufi cientes para casarse.

-Ahora despídete de los invitados. Quiero llevarme a mi mujer a la cama y para eso no necesito a mis pa rientes.

Pocas semanas después de que hubieran regresado al palacio, Serena estaba leyendo un libro cuando apareció Darién y le ofreció una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella. .

-Una prueba de que puedo ser romántico. Lo de anoche fue increíble, y prueba de que un matrimonio fruto de una negociación puede funcionar bien.

Ella tragó saliva preguntándose qué diría él si le confesara lo mucho que lo quería.

Serena desempaquetó la caja y se dio cuenta de que era una caja de terciopelo.

-Ábrela -dijo Darién-. Lo elegí yo mismo de la heren cia familiar.

Serena abrió la caja y se encontró con un colgante en forma de corazón, un diamante tan bello que casi la dejó ciega al entrar en contacto con la luz

-¡Oh!

Él lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso con una sonrisa.

-Es un diamante muy exclusivo. Mi bisabuelo se lo dio a su esposa el día de su boda. La quería mucho.

¿y por qué Darién se lo entregaba a ella?

-Es precioso -dijo ella mirándose en el espejo-. Gracias.

-Me distraes constantemente -dijo Darién tras darle un beso en el cuello-. Cada vez me resulta más difícil trabajar sabiendo que tú estás aquí esperándome.

Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era sexo mientras sentía sus brazos a su alrededor.

No iba a darle más importancia.

Darién gimió y le dio la vuelta, acariciándole las meji llas con la mano.

-Te quiero sólo para mí -murmuró antes de besarla en la boca-. Esta tarde te llevaré de vuelta al oasis. Ya lo hemos retrasado bastante.

-¿El oasis? Pero tú trabajo...

-Puede esperar. Ya he estado alejado de mi vida tiempo suficiente. Nos marcharemos lo antes posible.

-Pero no he hecho las maletas.

-Ya se ocuparán de eso. Sólo ocúpate de ir tú.

-Pero Endimión... no quisiera tener que dejarlo aquí. Esmeralda no parece pasar nada de tiempo con él.

Por el contrario, Serena había pasado cada día con el niño y sabía que la necesitaba.

-Deseo estar a solas contigo, ¿y tú quieres llevarte al niño?

-Sólo durante el día -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo planes también para el día -dijo él-, pero si quieres llevarte a mi sobrino, que así sea. Nos acompa ñará. Junto con su niñera, que lo mantendrá ocupado. Yo pretendo tenerte a ti ocupada también

Llegaron al oasis a última hora de la tarde y los sir vientes lo habían preparado ya todo para su estancia.

Los esperaba una comida y Serena dio de comer a Endimión, lo bañó y le leyó un cuento. Finalmente regresó a la tienda de campaña que era su dormitorio.

Darién estaba sentado a la mesa, ojeando unos papeles con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque sabía que no la amaba, Serena se sentía contenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar?

-¿No te gusta el desierto?

-En realidad me encanta.

-Me complace oír eso -dijo él acariciándole las mejillas con la mano-. Este lugar es especial para mí porque es el hogar de mis antepasados y el hogar de mi corazón. Es también el lugar en el que te entregaste por primera vez a mí. Y ese recuerdo permanece con migo.

El recuerdo permanecía en ella también.

-¿Entonces cuánto tiempo podemos quedamos?

-Hasta que el negocio me obligue a regresar -dijo él chasqueando los dedos a uno de los sirvientes, que regresó al instante con bandejas de comida y jarras de vino-. Vamos a relajarnos y a comer.

Serena se sentó sobre los cojines y miró a Darién, pre guntándose si sería capaz algún día de mirarlo sin sen tir mariposas en el estómago. Era extremadamente guapo e insoportablemente sexy, y el saber lo que po día hacerle en la cama, hacía que Serena se sintiese an siosa.

-Si te sirve de consolación, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Paso los días soñando con las noches -dijo él alcan zando la jarra de vino.

-Oh -exclamó ella avergonzada porque hubiese leí do sus pensamientos. Dio un trago al vino y sintió cómo el calor corría por sus venas-. Mañana Endimión quiere ir a montar. ¿Vendrás?

-Eres una cobarde, Sere. Por las noches te entre gas a mí gratuitamente pidiendo más y más. Sin em bargo por el día evitas mirarme a la cara.

-La verdad es que no te he visto mucho durante el día -señaló ella-. Has estado trabajando.

-Pero ahora no estoy trabajando -contestó él-. Y quiero llegar a conocer a mi esposa.

-La mayoría de la gente se llega a conocer entre sí antes de casarse.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que mucha gente cree que se conoce antes de casarse, pero con el tiempo descubren cosas del otro que no conocían y se sienten desilusionados. Antes de un matrimonio, la gente puede fingir ser muchas cosas pero la verdad acaba sa liendo a la luz. Nosotros al menos sabíamos la verdad el uno del otro antes de casamos.

-Sigues pensando que sabía lo de Samuel y que mentí cuando te dije que no sabía nada.

-No importa -dijo él-. Cada uno tenemos nuestras razones para casamos, Sere. Estoy satisfecho. Tú es tás satisfecha. No hablemos más de ello.

Pero ella quería hablar de ello. Quería que la creyera.

Pero tenía una visión demasiado cínica del mundo.

-¿Sólo fue Esmeralda?

-¿Sólo fue Esmeralda qué?

-La que te hizo creer que todas las mujeres son unas manipuladoras.

-Sere, las mujeres han sido manipuladoras con migo desde que aprendí a caminar. Tengo dinero e in fluencias y siempre hay gente que quiere aprovecharse de eso.

-¿Realmente crees que es imposible que alguien te quiera por ti mismo?

-En mi posición nunca esperé casarme por amor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el amor exista.

-¿Nunca has amado a nadie?

-No, y evidentemente tú tampoco -dijo él-. O no habrías sido virgen cuando te llevé a la cama.

-Estaba esperando al hombre adecuado.

-Y entonces me conociste.

Él era el hombre apropiado, pero no podía decír selo.

Tras aquel primer día, los siguientes fueron simila res. Se levantaban tarde, iban al desierto, jugaban con Endimión, cenaban y luego hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Luego se iban a dormir.

Para Serena era una existencia feliz. ¿Qué más daba si no la amaba? Darién estaba demostrando ser muy atento y considerado.

Cada día le llevaba regalos para sorprenderla y era una compañía muy agradable. Era muy listo, sorprendente y encantador, y ella disfrutaba estando con él y poco a poco él fue abriéndose más a ella y Serena comenzó a comprender la insoportable presión que ha bía tenido que soportar desde niño.

Si en algún momento requerían su atención, ella se iba con Endimión.

-El tío Darién dice que puedo montar en el desierto siempre y cuando no nos vayamos muy lejos. Ven drá con nosotros cuando termine con el negocio -dijo Endimión uno de los días mientras le daba con los pies al pony en el que iba subido para que fuese más deprisa.

-Eres un jinete estupendo -dio Sere.

-El tío Darién me enseñó -dijo Endimión con orgullo-. Mi madre no quería que yo montara. Dice que es peli groso, pero el tío Darién insistió en que debía aprender.

-Pues desde luego pusiste atención -dijo Serena al ver al niño sentado sin esfuerzo sobre el pony

-¿Ves aquello de allí? -dijo el niño señalando a lo lejos-. Hay cuevas. Hay historias sobre ellas. Hay gente que dice que son tan profundas que nunca nadie ha llegado al final.

-Pensé que odiabas la oscuridad.

-Sólo en el palacio -dijo él-. En el desierto es dife rente y me encantaría ir a las cuevas. Un día cabalgaré allí yo solo.

-Bueno, no cuando yo esté a tu cargo -dijo Sere.

Explorar una cueva oscura sin fin no era su idea de di versión.

-No está muy lejos -dijo Endimión-. Y ya soy mayor Puedo cuidar de ti.

-No, gracias -dijo Sere-. Podrás hacer ese viaje con Darién. -y en ese momento escuchó un caballo a lo lejos y vio cómo Darién se acercaba al galope sobre Sahara.

-¿Puedo montarlo, tío Darién? -preguntó Endimión

-Nunca nadie ha montado a Sahara excepto yo -dijo Darién-, pero quizá cuando seas mayor.

-¿Podemos ir a las cuevas?

-Hoy no -dijo Darién-. Se está haciendo tarde y está muy lejos. El viaje tendrá que esperar.

-Pero yo quiero ir a las cuevas.

-E irás -dijo Darién-, pero en otra ocasión.

Endimión puso cara de enfado y golpeó al pony, echando a andar en dirección contraria. Darién puso cara de exasperación.

-Parece que estoy destinado a decirle que no a todo -dijo él, Y Serena sonrió.

-Es un típico niño de cinco años.

-Eres muy buena con él.

-Me encanta -dijo Sere-. Es genial. Cariñoso, amable y lleno de energía y entusiasmo. Y me encanta estar aquí. Siempre me encantó la playa de niña. Esto es como una playa enorme sin mar.

Darién no sonrió. Se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y luego se alejó montado a caballo hacia el niño.

Serena lo siguió más despacio preguntándose qué habría dicho para molestarlo.

Aquella noche se encontró a sí misma contándole a Darién cosas que no le había contado nunca a nadie. So bre lo sola que se había sentido creciendo sin padres. Sobre mudarse para dejarles a Samuel y a Paloma más espacio.

Finalmente Darién la llevó a la cama, pero el sexo esa noche pareció más tierno, menos frenético de lo nor mal, y Serena sintió algo diferente en su tacto.

-Nunca volverás a sentirte sola -dijo Darién.

-No me siento sola -dijo ella con suavidad bajo su cuerpo.

Le gustara o no, él era parte de ella, así que Serena cerró los ojos para prepararse mentalmente para el do lor. Porque el dolor era inevitable. ¿Qué otro desenlace posible podría haber si el no la amaba?

Darién observó cómo dormía y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Nunca se había sentido tan afectado por una mujer como por Sere.

Se decía a sí mismo que sólo era sexo mientras alcanzaba los pantalones y se los ponía. Un sexo increí ble pero sexo al fin y al cabo.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda para tomar el aire, pero hubo algo que le hizo mirar hacia atrás y volver a contemplar su figura durmiente. .

Como de costumbre su pelo rubio estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y sus mejillas sonrosadas del sol.

Frunció el ceño al ver eso y pensó que tendría que pedirle que llevara sombrero más a menudo. Sabía muy bien los efectos que podía causar el sol del desierto.

Parecía una princesa durmiendo, y Darién apretó la mandíbula al pensar en todo lo que había aprendido de ella en las últimas semanas.

Obviamente había tenido una niñez muy solitaria y saber eso hacía que se agarrotara el corazón. Dado que ella nunca había tenido mucho afecto en su vida, no era de extrañar que pensara en palacios y princesas y se dio cuenta de lo decepcionante que debía de ser él para ella.

Ella quería un romance Y se había encontrado con una proposición de negocios.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo negocios. Se vio obligado entonces a asumir la verdad. No impor taba lo que Serena hubiese hecho. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo cual le resultaba un problema porque claramente ella no estaba enamorada de él. Se había casado con él para saldar la deuda de su hermano. Y aunque ella dis frutara del sexo con él no cambiaba el hecho. de que se había casado bajo presión.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado y la mujer en cuestión no deseaba más que escapar de él. La ironía de la situación era evidente.

Por otra parte estaba casada con él, lo que signifi caba que tenía cada día y cada noche para persuadirla de que lo amara como él la amaba y a partir del día siguiente, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Estaban desayunando a la mañana siguiente cuando oyeron alboroto fuera de la tienda.

Darién levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

No podía ser Esmeralda. Había estado imaginando que aparecería en cualquier momento, pero según ha bía ido pasando el tiempo, había comenzado a rela jarse.

Se quedó de piedra al ver que la persona que entró en la tienda era su hermano.

-¿Samuel? -dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba y corría hacia su hermano-. Oh, Samuel. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Eh. .. -dijo él cuando ella empezó a llorar.

-Has perdido peso -dijo ella-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Eh... -Samuel la miró negando con la cabeza-. No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-Te llamé una y otra vez.

-y yo no estaba. Lo siento.

-¿Dónde estabas y por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar fuera? ¿Has estado enfermo?

-No exactamente -dijo Samuel pasándole un brazo por encima. Luego miró a Darién y su expresión se endu reció-, La has retenido aquí

Darién se quedó de pie, quieto, observándolo todo con su habitual frialdad.

-Naturalmente.

Samuel dio un paso al frente con actitud amenazadora y de pronto la tienda se llenó de guardias que agarra ron a Samuel. ..

-¡No! -gritó Sere-. Soltadlo. ¡Darién!

Darién hizo un gesto y los guardias soltaron a Samuel.

-¿Darién? -dijo Samuel extrañado-. Así que es verdad. Cuando llegué a Kazban me dijeron que... que esta bais casados.

-Serena es mi mujer, en efecto -dijo Darién.

-No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que hayas he cho esto. Era yo a quien querías. Era yo el que te debía dinero. Ella no es tu tipo, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que era inocente? Era a mí a quien querías, pero te la llevaste a ella, ¿verdad? La castigaste por mis errores.

-Samuel, escucha -dijo Sere.

-y tú fuiste el que envió a su hermana en su lugar -dijo Darién mirándolo fijamente-. Tú me la entregaste.

-La envié a dar un mensaje. .

-Samuel, de verdad que... -intentó decir Sere.

-Entregó el mensaje -dijo Darién.

-y luego no la dejaste marchar.

-Era mi garantía subsidiaria.

-Garantía subsidiaria -dijo Samuel-. Serena es una chica totalmente inocente.

-No tan inocente -dijo Darién-. Te alegrará saber que te defendió durante todo el tiempo. Ha mostrado tan poca conciencia sobre la deuda como tú.

-Me defendió porque soy la única familia que tiene y porque ella es así -dijo Samuel apretando los dientes-, no porque estuviese de acuerdo con la deuda. Serena ni siquiera lo sabía. Creía que había hecho algunas malas inversiones. No sabía que había perdido el dinero. No era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso y no iba a ad mitirlo delante de mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Entonces que te impulsó a enviarla en tu lugar? -preguntó Darién tras una pausa-. Sabías que no la deja ría marchar.

-Supuse que te darías cuenta de que era inocente. Nadie que conozca a Serena podría pensar jamás que es culpable de algo deshonesto. Pero si sueña con cuentos de hadas y finales felices. Enseña a niños pequeños y está deseando tener diez hijos. Nunca ha hecho nada corrupto en su vida. Supuse que serías capaz de ver eso.

-Por desgracia -dijo Darién- yo me he encontrado muy pocas veces en mi vida con la inocencia. Tan po cas que, cuando finalmente ha ocurrido, he sido inca paz de verlo. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. -,

-La deuda era mía -dijo Samuel.

Preocupada por la expresión de su hermano, Serena se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

-Darién ha cancelado la deuda, Samuel -dijo ella-. Ya no le debes dinero.

-¡No! Por eso lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Te casaste con él para que cancelara la deuda.

-Samuel...

Samuel le dirigió una mirada de odio al Príncipe sin soltar las manos de su hermana.

-Deja que te diga algo sobre mi hermana. Soy la única familia que tiene y he de confesar que no es mu cha. Ha pasado toda su vida soñando con el amor, los bebés y las familias felices.

-Samuel, por favor -trató de decir Sere, pero Samuel no la miraba. Estaba mirando a Darién.

-Soy su hermano y nosotros no hablamos de esas cosas, pero sí sé que nunca se había acostado con na die porque estaba esperando al hombre adecuado. So ñaba con el amor. ¿Y tú qué le has dado?

-Samuel, ya basta -dijo Serena apretándole el brazo y obligándolo a mirarla-. Fue mi elección casarme con él. Mía. Nadie me obligó.

-Sé todo lo que ha ocurrido, sere -dijo Samuel-. He estado en Kazban el tiempo suficiente como para ente rarme de tus intentos de escapar. Sé que me estuviste llamando para hablar conmigo y yo siento no haber es tado allí por ti. Pero ahora estoy aquí y voy a llevarte a casa conmigo. Lejos de esta vergüenza de matrimonio.

-Samuel -dijo ella-. Ésta es mi casa ahora.

-Dices eso por el dinero, pero ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse. He cometido algunos errores, pero no he perdido mi toque por completo. Tengo todo el di nero otra vez, incluidos intereses, así que ya puede li berarte.

-¿Tienes el dinero? -preguntó Sere.

-¿Es que no vas a preguntarme por qué me quedé con los ocho millones de libras? -preguntó Samuel, y luego miró a Darién-. ¿Ves? Su amor por mí es tan incuestionable que ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar por qué lo hice.

-Estoy convencido del carácter intachable de tu hermana -dijo Darién-. Ya no hay necesidad de que sigas demostrándomelo.

-Entonces le concederás el divorcio.

-Si es lo que ella desea.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. No quería el divorcio. ¿Pero cómo podía decírselo a Samuel sin reve larle a Darién lo profundo de sus sentimientos? Y sabía que a Darién no le haría ninguna gracias saberlo. Para él tenían simplemente un trato.

Se consoló pensando que Darién no podía divorciarse porque la necesitaba, para mantener alejada a Esmeralda.

-¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero, Samuel? ¿Y dónde está Paloma?

-Paloma está en el hospital -dijo Samuel-. Lleva allí desde el día después de que tú volaras hacia Kazban.

-¿En el hospital? -dijo Serena sorprendida-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene algún tipo de depresión -dijo Samuel-. Y por eso ha estado gastando dinero. Mucho dinero. Y ro bando en tiendas.

Serena lo miró embobada.

-Se endeudó enormemente sin que yo lo supiera -dijo Samuel-. Grandes sumas de dinero. El día que te llevé al aeropuerto había sido arrestada por hurto. Tuve que ir a la comisaría para sacarla. No había ma nera de que yo pudiera viajar a Kazban. Tenía que estar allí con ella.

-Bueno, y lo hiciste -dijo Sere-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ser arrestada fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tenía algún tipo de crisis nerviosa y la metieron en el hospi tal. Lleva allí desde entonces y yo he estado con ella. Día y noche. Y cuando ella dormía, yo invertía en los mercados, satisfactoriamente. El dinero está de vuelta en tu cuenta -le dijo a Darién-. Siento haberlo usado de ese modo, pero estaba desesperado.

-¿Y Paloma? -preguntó Sere- ¿Está mejor?

-Eso creen, pero va a necesitar mucho tiempo. Tengo que volver con ella -miró a Darién-. Y pretendo llevarme a mi hermana conmigo.

-Samuel, espera -dijo Sere, pero antes de que pu diera decir nada más, un grupo de hombres entró en la tienda, inclinándose al ver al Príncipe.

Serena no pudo entender lo que decían, pero dedujo que era algo malo a juzgar por sus expresiones y la de Darién.

-Parece que éste es el día de los problemas familiares -dijo Darién finalmente-. Esmeralda ha abandonado el pala cio y ha vuelto a Francia con un hombre que conoció allí.

-¿Y Endimión? -preguntó Sere.

-Ella ha elegido una nueva vida por encima de su hijo. Y yo debo regresar a casa. Hay mucho revuelo y quiero evitarle el estrés a mi padre.

¿Esmeralda se había ido? Serena sintió pánico. La razón por la que él se había casado con ella era para mantener a su cuñada alejada, pero si ya no estaba por medio, no le quedaban razo nes.

-Darién... -dijo ella, pero Darién ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Organizaré el transporte para que regreses a Kaz ban y luego a Inglaterra -dijo por encima del hombro y luego desapareció.

-¡Darién! -exclamó ella saliendo tras él.

-¡Sere, espera! -dijo Samuel agarrándola del brazo-. Acaba de decirte que puedes volver a Inglaterra.

-Pero no quiero volver a Inglaterra –murmuró ella-. Quiero a Darién. y quiero seguir casada con él.

-¿Lo quieres? -preguntó Samuel confuso-. Pero si te obligó a casarte con él.

-Me casé con él porque lo quería -dijo ella-. Sé que él no me quiere, pero no me importó. Y sigue sin importarme.

-No sé qué decir.

-No hay nada que decir. El tenía sus razones para casarse conmigo, y ahora que esas razones ya no exis ten, está dispuesto a concederme el divorcio.

-Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Hubieras venido o no, Esmeralda se habría ido de todas formas y él ya no me habría ne cesitado.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Significa esto que vas a volver a Inglaterra conmigo o no?

-En algún momento -dijo Sere-. No puedo mar charme contigo ahora porque Endimión me necesitará si Darién se ha ido. Tú vete a casa, Samuel. Yo iré cuando haya arreglado las cosas aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Serena, podemos ir a montar al desierto esta ma ñana? -Endimión estaba saltando sobre su cama y Serena se vio obligada a abrir los ojos.

No sabía nada de Darién y no había podido dormir en los tres últimos días. Obviamente no iba a volver. Ha bría dado por hecho que ella se habría ido con Samuel.

Su contrato matrimonial había terminado.

-Por supuesto que podemos ir a montar al desierto. Iré a vestirme.

Al menos montar a caballo la distraería de sus pro blemas, si sólo temporalmente.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien llegase para llevarse a Endimión de vuelta a Kazban. Pero hasta ese momento aprovecharía el tiempo en el de sierto.

-¿Podemos ir a las cuevas? -preguntó el niño cuando estuvieron en el establo.

-Ese viaje lo tienes que hacer con Darién -dijo ella-. Yo no conozco el camino y podría ser peligroso.

-Pero es pronto y Darién dijo que siempre y cuando, saliéramos pronto, podríamos ir.

-Pero eso era cuando él estaba con nosotros -se ñaló Sere-. Yo no sabría llegar allí.

-Pero si se ven desde lo lejos -dijo Endimión.

-Darién te llevará. Te lo prometió. Tú y yo haremos un trayecto menos largo.

En ese momento entró un miembro del personal co rriendo con un teléfono en la mano.

-Hay una llamada para usted, señora.

Darién.

Serena tomó el teléfono apresuradamente y se diri gió hacia las tiendas para poder hablar con tranquili dad. Al fin y al cabo no habían hablado desde la lle gada de Samuel.

-¿Darién?

-Soy Samuel.

-Ah -dijo ella desilusionada- ¿Has llegado a casa bien?

-Sí, sólo quería saber que estabas bien. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

-Pronto -dijo ella sin querer asumir el hecho de que su matrimonio había terminado. Obviamente Darién no iba a volver a buscarla.

Tratando de no pensar en ello, habló con Samuel so bre Paloma y luego sobre sus planes de futuro.

Para cuando colgó, había pasado media hora y se dio cuenta de que Endimión estaría esperándola para ir a montar.

Regresó fuera pero no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Endimión? -dijo mientras recorría los caminos que llegaban hasta el establo-. ¿Endimión?

Llegó al patio y vio a los empleados agrupados ha blando nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está el niño? -le preguntó al sirviente más cercano, que levantó la mano y señaló hacia el desierto.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se ha ido? ¿Ido adónde?

-Se ha ido al desierto, señora. A las cuevas.

-¿y se lo han permitido?

-Nos ordenó que lo dejáramos ir, señora. Es un príncipe real. No podemos detenerlo.

-Es un príncipe real de cinco años -dijo ella mi rando a los demás-. ¿Por qué nadie ha ido con él?

-Se avecina una tormenta fuerte -dijo uno de ellos señalando al cielo. .

Serena miró al cielo y sintió pánico al ver el color de las nubes. Las palmeras se movían de un lado a otro por el viento y una leve neblina causada por la arena podía verse sobre las dunas.

Ella nunca había estado en una tormenta del de sierto, pero Endimión le había hablado de ellas.

-Tengo que ir por él. Ensillen mi caballo.

-Es demasiado peligroso -dijo uno de los sirvien tes-. La tormenta llegará en menos de una hora y nunca podrá alcanzarlo a tiempo. Sólo nos queda espe rar que haya llegado a las cuevas y encontrado cobijo. Tras la tormenta iremos a buscarlo.

-Después de la tormenta será demasiado tarde -dijo ella furiosa. Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer y entonces escuchó un relincho que provenía de los esta blos.

Sahara.

Sin comunicarle a nadie sus intenciones, corrió por el patio, agarró la brida y la silla de montar y se dirigió hacia su cuadra.

-Muy bien. Sé que normalmente no dejas que nadie te monte excepto Darién -le dijo suavemente al caballo mientras quitaba el pestillo-, pero se trata de una emergencia.

El caballo relinchó cuando vio la brida:

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Serena acariciándole el cuello-. Sé que no quieres que te monte, pero eres mi única espe ranza. Necesito montar en el caballo más veloz, y todo el mundo me dice que eres tú.

Sin dejar de hablar ensillo al caballo y lo sacó de la cuadra.

Los empleados murmuraban aterrizados sin decir nada hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-No puede montar ese caballo, señora.

-Tengo que hacerlo -dijo ella sujetando a Sahara-. Es mi única oportunidad de alcanzar a Endimión antes de que llegue la tormenta. Que alguien me ayude a subir.

El caballo era enorme y no podía subirse a él sin ayuda. Pero nadie la ayudó. Sólo se quedaron mirán dola.

-Nadie ha montado nunca este caballo excepto el Príncipe -dijo alguien.

-Pues ya es hora de que le demos algo de variedad. ¿Alguien va a ayudarme?

-Yo la ayudaré -dijo una voz, y Artemis apareció en tre la gente-. Acabo de enterarme. Se han comportado fatal. Deberían haber seguido al niño sin importarles sus propios miedos. El Príncipe se va a enfadar.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Puedes ayudarme a subir al caballo, Artemis? -murmuró Sere.

Artemis le puso las manos bajo la rodilla y la elevó hasta que estuvo sentada sobre el caballo.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Serena al caballo, que em pezó a retorcerse-. Vamos a ir juntos a buscar a Endimión.

-Informaré al Príncipe -dijo Artemis-. Buena suerte.

Serena no tenía tiempo que perder y salió al galope sobre Sahara.

-¿Serena se ha ido al desierto en plena tormenta de arena? -preguntó Darién con incredulidad mientras cami naba con Artemis hacia los establos, nada más haberse bajado del helicóptero.

-Fue a buscar al niño, Alteza. Como una hora antes de su llegada.

-¿Por qué nadie trató de detener al niño?

-La señorita Serena estaba atendiendo una llamada en ese momento y nadie del personal se sintió capaz de evitar que el niño llevara a cabo sus planes. Endimión puede ser un niño difícil de manejar a veces.

-Parece que sólo Serena puede medirse con él -dijo Darién-. ¿Por qué nadie del personal lo siguió o al menos se fue con Sere?

-Tenían miedo -dijo Artemis-. Se llevó a Sahara.

-¿Se ha montado en ese caballo?

-Sí. Creía que era su única esperanza de alcanzar al niño a tiempo.

-Voy a volver a subir al helicóptero -dijo Darién.

-Alteza, no puede...

-Ella ha tomado al caballo más rápido. Con el co che nunca la alcanzaría a tiempo.

-Pero se está levantando viento. El riesgo es enorme.

-Conozco el riesgo, Artemis. Por eso volaré solo.

-Alteza.

-Estamos hablando de mi sobrino y de la mujer que amo, Artemis.

-Pues que así sea. En ese caso, de se prisa. La tor menta se aproxima con rapidez.

A Serena le costaba abrir los ojos contra el viento, agarrándose a las crines de Sahara mientras galopaba por el desierto hacia las cuevas.

Delante de ella veía cómo el cielo se oscurecía y supo que el tiempo se acababa. Y aún no había visto a Endimión.

-¿Dónde está, Sahara? -murmuró mirando al hori zonte. Pero no veía nada más que arena. Montañas y valles de arena que amenazaban bajo un cielo tan ne gro que producía escalofríos.

Aún era de día y sin embargo parecía que ya había oscurecido.

Ya podía ver las cuevas con claridad. ¿Habría lle gado Endimión hasta ellas?

De pronto Sahara se detuvo en seco. Pillada por sorpresa, Serena cayó al suelo.

-¿Sere? -dijo una voz cerca de ella. Cuando se in corporó vio que se trataba de Endimión, que estaba acurru cado a su lado.

-Cariño -dijo abrazándolo antes de ponerse en pie-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Serena, el pony se ha ido. Tropezó y me caí.

-Eso ahora no importa -dijo Serena -. Tenemos que llegar a las cuevas. Se avecina una tormenta, Endimión.

La arena volaba en círculos a su alrededor, así que Serena le colocó su bufanda al niño por la cabeza para protegerle los ojos.

Aún les quedaba mucho camino hasta las cuevas.

No podrían conseguirlo. .

-¡Sahara! -gritó Sere, pero el caballo relinchó y salió corriendo, excitado y asustado por la inminente tormenta.

-Lo siento, sere -le dijo Endimión sollozando.

-No te preocupes, cariño, estaremos bien.

Entonces escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo el enorme helicóptero negro aterri zaba en la arena como un gigantesco insecto.

-Es el tío Darién -dijo Endimión mientras corría hacia el helicóptero, justo cuando una figura atlética bajó del aparato.

Se colocó junto a Serena en segundos, la agarró del brazo y la levantó.

-¿Dónde está Sahara? -preguntó Darién.

-Ha salido corriendo -dijo ella-. El viento lo asustó

Darién murmuró algo en voz baja y luego se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó.

Casi inmediatamente el caballo apareció y Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-Vamos -dijo Darién subiéndola al animal. Luego co locó a Endimión delante de ella y finalmente se subió él y le gritó algo al caballo.

El caballo tomó velocidad y se dirigió hacia las cuevas. Serena se sorprendió de que el animal pudiera ir tan deprisa con tres personas encima, pero consiguió llegar a la entrada de las cuevas. Darién se bajó inmedia tamente y mandó al caballo más adentro.

-¡Tío Darién! -gritó Endimión asustado mientras el caba llo se adentraba en la cueva.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Darién-. Estaré con vosotros en un minuto.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Darién, pero confiaba en él y dejó que el caballo se aden trara en la cueva.

A medida que avanzaban había menos luz. Serena detuvo al caballo y escuchó, con la esperanza de oír a Darién tras ellos.

Al principio no escuchó nada más que el eco del viento, pero luego escuchó pisadas de caballo.

-¡Ha encontrado a mi pony! -exclamó Endimión.

Darién le entregó el pony a Endimión y luego bajó a Serena del caballo.

-No puedo creer que hayas volado con este tiempo -dijo Sere.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas montado a Sahara.

-Estás furioso porque haya montado a tu preciado caballo, pero...

-No -dijo él-. No por el riesgo que corra Sahara, sino por el riesgo que hayas corrido tú.

-Tenía que intentar alcanzar a Endimión, y no se me ocurrió otra manera.

-Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello –dijo él-, porque si le hubiera ocurrido algo al niño...

-No ha sido así -dijo Serena acariciándole la meji lla-. Gracias a ti. Si no llegas a venir en ese momen to...

-No pensemos en eso -dijo él mirándola fijamente, y luego miró a Endimión, que estaba acariciando al pony-. Debemos adentrarnos más en la cueva.

-Está muy oscuro -dijo Sere.

-¿Eres la misma que se deslizó por el muro del pa lacio y que ha montado a mi caballo salvaje en una tor menta de arena? ¿Vas a decirme que te da miedo la oscuridad?

-La verdad es que sí.

-No dejaré que te ocurra nada -le dijo él abrazán dola con fuerza-. Eres mía y te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero recordó que él simplemente le estaba agradecido por haber in tentado salvar a Endimión

Se adentraron más en la cueva hasta que finalmente Darién dijo que podían parar.

-Aquí hay agua y la arena no llegará tan lejos -dijo él buscando en su mochila para sacar las mantas y las bebidas. Envolvió al niño en una manta y éste pronto se quedó dormido.

Encendió una antorcha.

-Esperaremos a que pase la tormenta y luego nos rescatarán.

-¿Lo harán? Nadie me ayudó a rescatar a Endimión -dijo Sere.

-Y serán severamente castigados por eso. Si os hu biera ocurrido algo a cualquiera de los dos...

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Artemis me llamó urgentemente. Yo estaba con mi padre y, en cuanto me enteré, volé al oasis para descu brir que te habías marchado con Sahara. Por segunda vez en mi vida reconocí el peligro.

-¿Cuál fue la primera vez?

-Cuando pensé que ibas a morir aplastada bajo las pezuñas de Sahara.

-Es lógico que te preocupes por tu sobrino.

-No sólo por mi sobrino -dijo él acariciándole la cara-. Imaginé que te habrías marchado con Samuel.

-Te marchaste muy deprisa y yo no quería dejar a Endimión aquí solo sin ninguno de los dos, sobre todo por si había algún escándalo relacionado con su madre. De hecho es culpa mía que se metiera en problemas. Yo estaba al teléfono y...

-Y él es un niño travieso -dijo Darién-. Con todos los empleados que había a su alrededor, y ninguno consi guió detenerlo. No como tú.

-Lo quiero mucho.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo te debo una disculpa por cómo te he tratado -dijo él dándole la mano-. He pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de gente que no es lo que parece que cuando finalmente conozco a alguien que era comple tamente lo que parecía, no me doy cuenta.

-No importa.

-Perdonas fácilmente, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti. Me repetiste una y otra vez que eras inocente y yo me negué a creerte, y eso me avergüenza. Te he tratado fatal y aun así cuidas de mi sobrino, a pesar de que tu hermano ya ha pagado la deuda.

-Habiendo conocido a tu cuñada, no puedo culparte por ser cínico -dijo ella conmovida por su disculpa.

-Mi amor por ella murió cuando se casó con mi hermano. Me di cuenta enseguida de que había estado a punto de cometer un tremendo error. Por desgracia no puede decirse lo mismo de mi hermano. Ella des trozó a Zafiro con sus trucos, sus engaños y sus constantes exigencias de dinero. Fue directamente res ponsable de su prematura muerte.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Zafiro se encontró dividido entre las exigencias de su gente y las de su mujer. En una de las rabietas de Esmeralda, mi hermano la siguió al desierto en una horrible tormenta. Su vehículo se dio la vuelta y murió. Cuando enterraron a mi hermano, ella centró su aten ción otra vez en mí. Lloraba y decía que había cometido un error casándose con Zafiro. Al parecer yo era su único y verdadero amor.

-Pero eso no es amor -dijo Sere-. Evidentemente no os quería a ninguno de los dos. Sólo se quería a sí misma. Eso es horrible. Meterse entre dos hermanos de esa manera. Francamente, me sorprende que dejaras que viviera en el palacio.

-Permaneció en el palacio sólo por su conexión con Endimión-dijo él-. Mi padre siempre tuvo la esperanza de que yo me casara con ella porque pensaba que yo po dría frenar su comportamiento.

-Razón por la que tenías tanta prisa en casarte con migo.

-Eso pensé en aquel momento.

-Pero ahora se ha ido.

-En efecto, se ha ido -dijo Darién con una satisfacción que no se molestó en ocultar-. Y mi padre ha decidido que será lo mejor si se le permitiera vivir su vida lejos de Kazban.

-¿y qué pasa con Endimión?

-Esmeralda nunca ha sido una madre para Endimión. Su última acción antes de abandonar Kazban fue darme permiso para adoptar al chico.

-Ah. Así que no volverá a molestarte.

-Parece que no.

-Así que parece que voy a volver a casa –dijo Serena sintiendo un gran dolor en su interior.

-Eh. .. Me temo que no.

-¿No? -preguntó ella mirándolo confusa-. ¿Aún te niegas a liberarme?

-Eso es. Este príncipe en particular tiene previsto mantenerte cautiva durante un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Unos cien años.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Serena digería las palabras.

-¿Perdón?

-Te quiero, Serena -dijo él suavemente, soltándole la mano, pero solo para poder sentarla sobre su re gazo-. Y no hay manera de que nadie nunca vaya a po der rescatarte de mi torreón. Voy a tenerte ahí y a darte todos los bebés que siempre has querido.

-Pero si tú no crees en el amor -dijo Serena agarrándole la camisa con los dedos-. Crees en los contratos matrimoniales y en los niños como producto del matri monio.

-No me recuerdes que dije eso -respondió Darién an tes de besarla. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento-. Era un bastardo desconsiderado y sin corazón y sé que te hice daño. También sé lo mucho que has soñado con tener una familia normal. Yo quiero darte esa familia. Desde ahora voy a hacer todo lo que se supone que debe hacer un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Serena soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-No puedo creer que me quieras.

-Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta -confesó mien tras ella le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Aquél era su cuento de hadas y quería saber todos los detalles.

-Todo empezó cuando te deslizaste por el muro del palacio para escapar de mí -dijo él acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo-. Fue el principio. Ninguna mujer había tratado antes de escapar de mí. Supuse que se trataba de un truco para atraer mi atención. Eres com pletamente destructiva para mi ego.

-Sólo quería irme a casa con Samuel.

-Ahora lo comprendo, pero en su momento no. Tu lealtad hacia tu hermano te hace justicia. Es muy afor tunado de tenerte como hermana. Seguro que te echará de menos, pero puede visitamos cuando quiera.

Serena estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar bromear.

-¿y si quiero el divorcio?

-No creo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó ella con falsa indigna ción-. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de mis sentimientos.

-No necesitamos hacer eso. Tus sentimientos están escritos por toda tu cara para que todo el mundo pueda verlas -dijo él abrazándola-. Eres la mujer más directa y menos complicada que jamás he conocido. Por des gracia me llevó tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora que ya lo sé, sé que me quieres.

-¿Como?

-Aquella noche en mi cama estuviste tan receptiva y sé que no lo hubieras estado si no hubieras sentido algo por mí. Quieres a tu hermano, pero tu deseo de te ner un hogar y una familia era demasiado poderoso como para embarcarte en un matrimonio que no desea ras. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de negar lo que era, después de todo era la verdad.

-¿Siempre es usted tan listo, Alteza?

-Contigo he sido considerablemente lento –dijo él- pero nunca más. Llegué al palacio y descubrí que Esmeralda se había ido. Entonces pensé que tu hermano había saldado la deuda y que tú ya no tenías razón para seguir conmigo.

-Pero has dicho que sabías que yo te quería.

-La certeza no me llegó hasta que Artemis me llamó y me dijo que te habías ido. Fue sin duda el peor mo mento de mi vida. Regresé aquí enseguida y me prometí a mí mismo que, si te encontraba a salvo, nunca volvería a dejarte marchar.

-¿y ahora qué?

-Te asignaré un ejército entero de mis guardias de más confianza para que yo pueda concentrarme en mis responsabilidades sabiendo que nada te ocurrirá a ti. Te has ganado al príncipe, el palacio y el final de cuen to de hadas.

Y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola tan ferozmente que a Serena no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que le de pararía el futuro.

**Fin**


End file.
